Snowy Plains
by FishChipzen
Summary: Panic attacks, severe trauma, PTSD. Ever since turning away from him that faithful day on board the train, Blake has left Adam with a broken mind and pain that even he couldn't take. Thanks to this though change began manifesting itself in him - from the monster he once was back to the admirable Older-brother figure that he was to her. Will she give him the second chance he needs?
1. Högni

===Snowy plains===

~~~Högni~~~

 _They say faith is a tricky thing_

 _First and foremost, it is unpredictable. It is this unpredictability that invokes both fear and entertainment from it._

 _Secondly, faith doesn't have a affinity towards good or evil, it is not inherently neutral either. It just makes events...happen_

 _Third and Lastly, After experiencing these scenes and scenarios people tend to have either one of two conclusions and outlook towards faith_

 _That it is something loathes some or something to be thankful of._

* * *

Running in between the Schnee Dust Company's freighters Adam started taking cover in between them as the encroaching Atlitian robot-soldiers, all of which were hot on his tail and constantly firing at him as they move closer, were closing in on him. Nearing a juncture, among the freighters, he jumped up on top of them preparing an ambush for the pile of nuts and bolts following him, when they did eventually meet with the juncture Adam jumped down behind them and slicing three of the robot-soldiers as he did so. Upon attracting their attention he sheathed his blade and settled for the sheathed stance of the Iaido style his crimson blade, Blush, being held onto by his left hand while Wilt by his right. Immediately the A.I. of the robots started firing a volley of bullets at him just as he expected. Quickly unsheathing his sword for what was meant to be a parrying stance he used it to skillfully absorbing the force and the faint traces of Dust in the bullets reflect the projectiles of the robots back towards them with some bullets ricocheting to the freighters, again he sheathed Wilt back to Blush and then an ominous red and black aura formed on his blade he whispered as he took the ready stance to attack, to take a kata "Moon slice" and just like that the battalion meant to take on swathes of grimm or wrongdoers were sliced in two uneven parts with a black-red residue forming on the slice marks on the robots and nearby freighters.

"Too easy..." he murmured spitefully

After that encounter he started running towards the bullheads awaiting for his arrival, looking at the massive amounts of dust being carried in to them he scowled distastefully at everything that met him once he got there. The suavely dressed 'gentleman thief' Roman Torchwick shouting and hitting a defenseless initiate who could do nothing but to bare the pain of Roman's unwarranted anger while crying pitifully " _Why are we helping **them**?_ " Adam thought to himself as he quickly and quietly moved to Roman's back and with a quick series of steps he had Wilt's blade brushing against Roman's throat. "AND THIS DAMNED OX HAD TO COME HERE WHAT A _FINE_ DAY!" Roman sarcastically jeered before he tapped at Wilt's blade "You are _SO_ like your typical ninja sneaking up behind me and putting your blades on my throat. Besides what's with you ninja types always aiming for my throat" Adam growled at him before raising a finger from his blade and pointing towards the frightened faunus groveling on the ground "Ahh~ That one, she was simply disobeying my orders she deserves it"

Adam pushed his blade closer towards Roman's throat "... You have no right to do that..." Roman scoffed before raising both his arms to concede "Fine, I give" and with that Adam let go of Roman as if he was throwing trash to the ground, after that he quickly started helping the initiate "Its Ok I've got you... that bastard couldn't harm you now" after that he started cradling the crying initiate as the rest of the crew started to head in to the bullheads along with their cargo and the human trash that is Roman.

*PEW*

It had only been a hair's breadth but they did dodge the fiery blast of plasma from the newest model of the laser mounted quad-pod of the Atlitian army, Högni. Groaning distastefully and angerly Adam barked out orders "Return fire! Keep the cargo type bullheads safe and the combat types ready in standby. I'm going down there" in practiced unison the white fang militia replied "YES SIR!" upon acknowledging that they've got his orders he jumped out to meet with the next siege from the Högni, but unbeknownst to the Högni's A.I Adam's semblance specializes in absorbing, strengthening, and returning attacks of that magnitude. So upon seeing the readied cannons of the Högni aimed at him he sheathed his sword and went back to the ready stance with a malicious smirk he taunted the quad-pod "Come on you walking pile of sheet metal!" not really sure if the revving sound was a chiding respond from the Högni or if it's the 'pre-firing' sound made by the Robot but it none the less responded to Adam by firing another steady stream of deadly plasma waves.

*PEW*

Unsheathing Wilt with a movement meant for parrying, Adam met the stream head on, there wasn't even a faint hint of the fiery blast of pure energy trailing behind him since they were all absorbed by Wilt and his semblance. The blast _only_ looked like it was dealing damage as it did stop Adam's decent to the ground and it seemed like he was floating in mid air. Adam chuckled uncontrollably as the the Högni's laser was eaten by his semblance in tandem with Wilt, his sword began glowing blood red and after that his eyes, trench coat then his hair followed suite with the same shade of blood red that Wilt sported. Looking at him from afar, the multiple soldiers that were watching him gasped in amazement as their general was blanketed with a blood red glow and ominous black he was like the spitting image of an Oni. After the blast ended and the Högni needed to reload for its next siege, Adam sheathed his sword to prepare for a kata.

"Moon..."

He dropped behind the mechanical beast and was greeted with another battalion of standard issue Atlitian soldier-robots with the Högni behind them all of them and of course they were all ready to fire once more but he won't let them, why would he? So he completed his chant...

"Slice..."

Like knife thru butter Adam wrecked the entire cargo hold along with the small army of robots in front of him and this time since the blast delivered by the Högni was refined pure dust with an ice element, the slice marks scorched his enemies and environment around him as it carried his regular red and black residue,only it was painted with a distinctive sky blue residue. After taking a deep breath he sheathed his blade before he started running up the stack of freighters towards the combat-type bullheads and with practiced finesse he jumped on board one of them and ordered "Let's leave" the initiate who Roman was beating a moment ago was awestruck with the amazing display of skill from her leader and quickly nodded at his orders, she headed to the cockpit to relay the message. "Orders received Bullheads are departing for base 'Meadows'" in a ordered manner the pilots acknowledged the orders and started acting on them quickly following behind the cargo types and positioning themselves behind and in front of them making a sort of motorcade to escort them back to base too.

"Ah~ my hero. Tell me, which do you prefer chocolates or flowers" Roman jeered sarcastically as he looked condescendingly down on Adam. Adam's face turned bitter as he did this, so to match his act he stood up to eye-level with Roman before he retorted with the same level of sarcasm as Roman "Sorry but I would prefer your head in a plate along with the chocolates please" Roman's glare grew sharper "Oh what a coincidence I also want the same gift from you" Adam scoffed "To bad your master won't let you fight against me" he sneered at him "No, even if she does allow you I don't think you can go up against me even with one of my hands tied behind my back and my eyes blind folded and even then I think you would still be at a disadvantage" already reaching his boiling point the 'gentleman thief' lashed out at Adam with Melodic Cudgel. Being the trained ninja that he is Adam moved forward unsheathing Wilt and hitting Roman's esophagus with its pommel causing Roman to loose his breath and composure, after that Adam fluidly sheathed his blade before he unarmed Roman.

"Do you see the difference in level between us thief" Adam taunted once more "Clear as day **animal** " Adam really felt one of his arteries pop at Roman's sharp tongue but decided to be the bigger man and seat back at his seat behind the cockpit. Roman really wanted to get back at him, his glare says as much, but it was true he did see the big gap in skill between the two of them but he was smart enough to learn from his mistakes it was wrong to challenge Adam without a plan and he now that he realized it he lost too much of his cool due to stress and an army popping up during their heist didn't help either. He did not mean to lash out like that twice there was a reason he was called a gentle man thief he wasn't the kindest of people out there but he wasn't a scum either, these recent series of events were admittedly his low points. Swallowing his pride he straightened himself out and sat down in the seat directly across Adam.

After a while the tense atmosphere that was built by the two crumbled and the ride turned quite and peaceful... and opportune

A whisper entered Adam's ears... he was genuinely surprised. faunuses were granted with a boon of natural abilities from nature and genetics that allowed them to have advanced senses, additional limbs or in his case horns reminiscent of animals, he knew he was a ox faunus -naturally strong, resilient and are proven to have monstrous endurance- and he knew that although his hearing was not in the level of other faunus races he was confident in them. But to be unable to hear what was whispered to him was just... amazing, even taking in to account the outside noise he should have heard at least a word or two from the whispered message.

He looked to his left and was greeted with the initiate's face close to his and her fox ears were playfully flopping up and down her head beckoning to be petted, he smiled and followed the ears' command to pet them. "Ahh~" at first she sounded like she was enjoying the superb petting services that Adam provided, he was practiced at doing so after all, but then she squealed in surprise "AHH! sorrysirsorrysirsorrysirsorrysirsorrysirsorrysirididn'tmeantoaskforapetand...sorrysorrysorryIdidn'tmeanforyoutodothatsooorrryyyy!" Adam stayed quite for a moment before laughing uncontrollably, the fox initiate tilted her head in confusion "Umm sir?" she asked hesitantly. Adam removed his visor before wiping away a tear that formed from to much laughing "That was cute" he complimented, as he raised his hand again to start petting the initiate again "Can I?" the initiate's face glowed with a warm smile before she nodded.

Looking at her smiling face and overzealous face, one wouldn't have thought that this was the same girl who was groveling underneath Roman's foot while he summarily beats the day lights out of her. Although even if she didn't show it she was obviously hurt just from looking at the small lumps on her head and bruises around her limbs and some on her face even, he wanted to go and beat Adam again for what he had done but decided against it to focus on Lilac instead refusing to of showing pity to the girl he tried to smile as warmly back at her whilst petting her, of course being careful as to not touch the lumps and bruises.

After some time of petting, somehow Adam could comfortably act like that with the initiate around, pet her with that much enthusiasm, laugh easily at the initiate's childish antics, and even drop his guard that much and raise it back up this time with the initiate being inside it. She was cute, he had to admit that she had rare and extremely compatible sisterly charm one that overlaps with his natural brotherly senses that makes him drawn towards the defenseless, frail and cute initiate, one that he honestly did not think he would encounter ever again, one that b..l..a..k..e...had...

suddenly he could feel his chest tighten and his breathes getting shallower, his vision began to darken and then...

* * *

(first person: Adam)

Walking thru the gardens of 'Meadows' was awesome! Cool breeze, lush greenery and the smell of spirited fellow initiates training... thou to be honest they smelled like sweaty dogs -no offence to Sam he's cool- Although I honestly don't know why a peace coalition like ours would need to train kids like us to hold weapons and strengthen our bodies, I didn't mind the added bonus of being able to show my abs to the ladies more than made up for that lack of knowledge. Speaking of knowledge...

"BLAKE~! LET'S PLAY!" I offered my studious book worm of a sister, Blake, to play with me. She groaned, as expected, but she set down her book and started walking towards me ready to play, as expected, she put up a neutral expression but her cute ears flopping up and down like that is saying the complete contrary ahhh~ so cute! I am so lucky to have her as my sister "Sis your ears..." I chuckled softly as I petted her ears "...they're saying the coommmplleeettteee opposite~" Blake tried flinching away from my arm "Ahh~ mouu~! Stop that already bro!"

"With that cute face and sound how can I stop? honestly you're just making this harder for yourself"

"STAPH!"

"No~"

...

I sheathed Wilt back to Blush as I finished my kata against that damned behemoth of a robot, Högni I think is what they're called. I noticed a robot popping out of the Högni's hull prep-ed to shoot me down, I just smirked and as I expected Blake threw Gambol Shroud over her head and towards the robot slicing them in two unequal yet clean cuts quickly she caught her weapon and shot a snide remark towards me "You're getting sloppy bro..." I just smiled and looked at her "Its fine-" I petted her head "-You're here after all" and after a few seconds of blissful petting, like back then, she flinched away from my arm and this time she managed to get away -not like I put any effort in stopping her- from it. I smiled at her before I shot back my own retort "Looks like it's that time of the month again"

...

nothing? no snide remarks? no "BRO! STOP IT!"? I looked at Blake's face and my smile faded, her face looked serious but it was also down cast...

"...Blake?" I asked my own voice was starting to break, I don't like what was happening this is...bad.

she then shook her head as if she made a decision and looked at me with resolute eyes "'Its fine you're here after all'" she parroted, before she continued "Well I don't think so...Not anymore..."

 _No..._

"Adam this isn't the white fang I love anymore..." with a loud crack the ribbon/whip of Blake flew in a new trajectory and was now headed towards the couplings connecting her cart and mine...

 _Please Blake...No..._

"I never wanted to spill blood" Neither did I Blake... I thought... I honestly thought that we were doing something right that the pile of dead human corpses were- no... thinking back at it I...I killed my brethren blindly... not just the humans... but I honestly thought that we were making a difference! that the dead bodies will all be worth it! That those petty bastards will stop mocking and looking down on us! that- why can't I speak... My chest started tightening, my breathes... their fading away, and... why are my eyes getting dark?

 _PLEASE! BLAKE!... DON'T GO!_

Finally the inevitable happened and the couplings were finally destroyed by Gambol Shroud, and the two carts started to make distance between each other. Finally I was able to take hold of myself and I reached out my hand towards her "Blake...Lil sis...please tell me..." Tears started to flow endlessly and my voice started cracking "Where was big bro wrong...PLEASE!" My consciousness started slipping away and my legs buckled under my weight...

"Where?"

I managed to breathe out before I lay down on the ground cold

"Goodbye"

Cold and firm... that's my Blake

* * *

"SIR! SIR! SIR ARE YOU OK!?"

* * *

 _~Fish_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **Oh Ma Gad! I DID IT! I DID IT! I got a cool-ish idea and sent it in motion thou at the time that I am writing this I really think that I am jumping in to all of this too fast *sigh* well it's ok I guess there would be like what I said a month or two where I can change and improve on this before I post it and stuff like that... any ways something cool, try reading rising of the shield hero or Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari it's really good, it has a manga and a wed novel... I think is what they are called but heeeeyyyy~ try reading it its awesome also read both the manga and Web novel they are both equally awesome!**

 **Well anyways thank you for reading this! see you in the next chapter~!**

 _ **TCHUSS~!**_


	2. Unexpected friends: Fox and Thief

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Unexpected friends: Fox and Thief~~~

 _"SIR! SIR! SIR ARE YOU OK!?"_

the initiate started calling out and as Adam slipped back to reality from his self induced trance, he found himself crying and hugging the initiate, desperately gripping the initiate close to him, it was as if he was extremely reluctant to let her go. But he knew what he was doing was wrong, so he quickly made distance and bowed down his head "I'm sorry! I-...I didn't mean to do that" The initiate raised his head and looked at him with concerned eyes "Forgiven!" Adam smiled thou deep down he knew that he was not smiling wholeheartedly "Thank you..." the 'thank you' however was the polar opposite of his smile, since it was a genuine smile.

Whipping his eyes and steadying himself again he looked at the initiate and said "Initiate, please state your identification" the initiate nodded, then raised her hand to salute "Yes sir! Name: Lilac Fuchs, Age: 16, Sex: Female, Faunus Specie: fox." Adam nodded before he saluted back "Well Lilac, Name: Adam Taurus, Age: 21, Sex: Male, Faunus Specie: Ox. Nice to meet you" Lilac nodded quickly as her ears mimicked her head, once again it started flopping up and down and just as he was doing before he blacked out he started petting Lilac again "Sorry for the formalities that was the best way I thought we could introduce ourselves to each other" he apologized and she shook her head disagreeably "No sir. I think that given our difference in position it was the best way we could be introduced!" she happily reaffirmed, Adam chuckled softly "I guess you are right"

Before she could give another reply she heard a chuckle directly across where they are, looking to the direction of the chuckling sounds she was greeted with Roman delightedly smiling at the two of them. "Wow. never knew Oxy here was emotional _and_ that you are cute~" she addressed both of them, Lilac quickly found herself hiding behind Adam and Adam was on the defensive when he started to talk. Roman sighed and held up his hands defensively "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be an asshole to both of you...see now this is me trying to legitimately apologize so I suggest you take it" Adam had his grip on the pommel of Wilt tightened, clearly not convinced "Ok Oxy stop making this hard for me...hmmm how about this...errr 'the stress of stealing every single speck of dust coming in and is already in Vale made me very VERY grumpy as of late so I'm sorry for the way I acted' does that work?" Roman asked and this time Adam eased his grip from Wilt's pommel and understandably nodded "Yeah I get that sometimes too... too much work can burn you out...it's just not to your extent" Roman clapped his hands enthusiastically before raising a hand towards Adam "Ahh~ finally someone who can understand my troubles. Perhaps coffee and taba-" Adam interjected Roman "Still, you have to say sorry to Lilac... _Properly_ "

Roman sneered "Didn't I already do that?"

" _Properly_ " Adam repeated this time his voice was as sharp as Wilt's blade

Roman winced at that, Adam was not a man to be trifled with he already came to that conclusion a moment ago, but saw his point "That I will" he looked at Lilac "Sweet heart I. am. sorry. please pardon this gentleman"

"That would be that last thing that I would call you" Came the response of Lilac.

Roman held a hand to his heart in faux pain before he said "You wound me Lilac" He clapped his hands before allowing her to deliver a retort and started introducing himself "SO! since everyone's starting to get buddy-buddy with each other I might as well join in... let's see... AH! Name: Roman Torchwick, Age: -like Oxy over here- 21, Sex: Male and Faunus specie:- or rather, Specie: Human" He raised his hand to salute "Nice to meet and work with you two"

"Same here" Adam replied before he glared at Roman "Just to get this out of the way already, what's your ulterior motives in befriending either one of us?" he asked, able to quickly read in to the situation. After all he was speaking to a thief, and a skilled one at that, one armed with silver tongue suited for bartering, manipulating, transacting and conversing along that were his light fingers suited for pick-pocketing, picking locks, and cutting the occasional purse.

"Well you certainly catch on quickly" Roman admitted as he slacked back on his chair before continuing "Befriending and allying up with a powerful man such as yourself would be beneficial in more than ways than one. Let's say, if I want to double cross and back stab that bitch, Cinder, I would have your backing or if I want additional muscle I could ask some from you or in extreme cases..." Roman wore a sadistically alarming smile "I will treat you like a grand lion that I could siphon resources from and toy with until I need a get away in which case I'll use you like how I would a scapegoat and leave you for dead" Adam admittedly turned pale with the sudden addition of Roman's true agenda Lilac was no better, now knowing that Roman was planning such things to Adam she grimaced at the thought of 'what would happen to her if Roman had set his sights on her'. Roman feeling the tension rising, decided to ease up the atmosphere with his regular play-boy smile and nonchalant attitude "... And besides, having a real friend to talk to other than Neo -who by the way is mute- is nice"

Adam let go of the momentary fear for the bowler hat wearing thief in front of him "I get it pleased to make your acquaintance" deciding to make an ally instead of a enemy out of Roman Adam welcomed Roman as a acquaintance, Lilac feeling that it was also her best move in the situation -since it was what Adam choose to do- welcomed him as an acquaintance "Same here"

"Well Isn't that wonderful!" Adam stood up and looked out to the green pastures that was base Meadows "It was also a pleasure making your acquaintances now if you would excuse me I still have a ungodly amount of dust to manage and store" he shot them a quick smile before he jumped out the bullheads and started doing just that.

Adam looked out on to the base 'Meadows' as its name sake suggest the place was located in the green meadows in the middle of no where. Trees lined the outskirts of the base as to provide it with two indispensable incentives one) to hide the base from outsiders and two) make a defensive line acting as a barrier from outsiders they serve as the deterrents of hunter, policing forces and the occasional grimm. Meadows was also disguised as a normal faunus community, in the case of hunters or other people that managed to breach the green walls of their forests, complete with all the amenities that one would come to expect when they would enter a rural community farm lands, ranches, country houses, public market and the sorts the only buildings standing out were the stock-houses filled to the brim with Dust and the main head quarters disguised as the town hall. The center piece of the base was the extensive under ground networks used to connect the buildings and to store bullheads and other out of place equipment from the surface. If Adam were to be honest Meadows would serve as a great place to eventually start a family and settle down, maybe that was the reason that he and...that both of them were able to lead a fairly normal life before the promoters of peace and equality thru a peaceful coalition that was their home turned in to -as per _her_ words- blinded zealots fighting for a cause that wouldn't be achieved thru their current means, peace and equality.

Although _she_ didn't say it herself _she_ did show him the irony in the white fang, those who seek for peace would have to stain their hands blood red before they could achieve it. It was a cruel reality that the oblivious Adam back then who was to busy ridding the enemies of the white fang to see it for himself.

He sighed heavily and tried to focus his attention towards something, anything, else other than the ironical ideals of the white fang and _her._ He could honestly say that he didn't want to go thru another nightmarish trance.

 _Lilac..._

He looked quickly to where she was and as expected she was still hiding behind him even after Roman was far far away from them "Hey Lilac, are you sure that you want the others to see you holding me like that?" he teased. Lilac let go of him and bowed her head at him before she started apologizing "SORRYSIR!IDIDN'TMEANTODOTHAT-" Adam placed a finger on her hand "Lilac..." Lilac raised her head sheepishly as Adam addressed her name "Sir?" she replied "See you tomorrow" Adam smiled warmly at her as he petted her one last time, after taking his time with petting Lilac he headed towards his personal quarters "Bye Lilac" Lilac waved him goodbye as she smiled happily at the leaving figure of Adam "BYE ADAM! err... GENERAL ADAM!" Adam chuckled at her clumsy antics before waving back.

Adam started aimlessly walking around Meadows, his mission was over after all and since their are other branches that deal with managing the micro of the base all he needed to do was macro management. Speeches, assault teams, leading punitive forces, making decisions that would effect the entire Vale branch and others that touches on that subject were the only things that he should bother himself with. As he kept walking like such he eventually encountered the white fang's 'school' Adam sighed to himself as he looked at the decrepit building that has barely any uses now, but during its heyday it would see an influx of faunus children taken in by the old white fang to be given education when other more 'human-centric' schools would deny them the chance. Adam walked inside the building, it was a two stories structure that had twelve class rooms, one faculty room and one cafeteria. The schooled was floored with wooden planks and the wall was the same giving it a rustic, old yet somehow refreshing aura the chilling breeze also help solidify that fact.

Room 2-6

Adam walked in and placed Wilt just before the entrance refusing to bring his weapon along more due to his overwhelming respect to the memories formed there rather than anything else. It had been a tradition of his to go inside that specific class room to just...think... of what things could have been, what he could have done, and what he could do now. Ever since _she_ left Adam, he became more considerate and kind towards others as whatever seemed to have been clouding his mind and turning him in to a blood thirsty self righteous white fang zealot back to his regular caring and protecting self. He was drowned with regret the moment he went back to Meadows that day and up until now he still finds it hard to come to terms with the events of that day where, yes, he has regular returned but at what cost? Adam closed his eyes and choose to banish the thought what he has now was the result of his past mistakes and actions from making his first crime for the white fang's cause to his involvement with the narcissistic Cinder up until where he is now, sitting in the middle of a abandoned class room inside a equally unkempt school.

 _Lilac..._

He looked outside to see the person in question carrying five crates filled with dust and munitions across Meadows, the crates exceeding her head and completely obstructing her view. Adam sighed to himself before he rushed to where Lilac was, easily taking all the crates she was carrying three in one hand and two on the other, doing so without much effort "You know you could ask the others for help..." Lilac turned to face him and looked startled as she did so "EHHhhh~!" Lilac tried reclaiming the crates from Adam. He easily moved to dodge her attempts to take it from his hands, his voice softened before he handed one crate to her "Seriously you don't need to force yourself too much. Even if you're new in the white fang it doesn't mean that your assigned to do all the tedious grunt work" Lilac shook her head "No! I-...I insist" she said as she looked at Adam with determined eyes.

"Honestly Lilac-" "-you, sweet heart shouldn't be pushing yourself too much, wouldn't want to get your beautiful tail soiled now would we?" Roman walked in on them as he stroked Lilac's Fox tail, causing her to tense up which Roman used as a opportunity to take away the solitary crate that she was carrying before looking at Adam "Don't be shy now Oxy go ahead and give me another" Adam sneered before handing it to him "Never really thought that you would be one for grunt work" Roman nodded "And I'm not" Roman smiled at Lilac "But for her? why not?" Lilac puffed her cheeks in and pouted in protest "I can do that too!" she stole one box from Adam's three and started walking ahead the two who had their eyes widen with her sudden actions but they started chuckling at her none the less, the two chimed as Lilac distanced herself from them.

"Like a bratty little sister~"

The two shared a laugh as they realized what they both had just said "Well aren't you one to act like you two are one big family after a just meeting" Roman teased as he kept a mischievous smirk, Adam snorted at his remark "I could say the same for you. In fact your first impression with Lilac was you beating the her senseless" Roman kept his smirk before shrugging "Like I said that was one of my low points, but I sure as hell won't sink as low as that bitch" Roman replied trying to keep a straight face that obviously screamed disgust at Cinder "I don't know you struck me as Cinder's type" Roman clicked his tongue with distaste "There was a reason why I was called 'Gentle man thief' and F.Y.I I didn't give that name to myself, every other criminal saw me as such and they gave me that name. I earned it. So don't compare me to that bitch" Adam nodded even if Roman can get toxic at times, Adam did see the latent goodness in Roman "Sorry" Roman smiled this time, silently grateful at Adam's sorry "Sorry Oxy maybe try giving me a box of chocolates along with a tub of Ice cream for Neo and maybe I'll consider accepting your apology"

Adam chuckled "Then don't take the sorry, it's perfectly fine for me"

"Then I won't"

Finally Lilac stopped moving and settled the crate that she was carrying down beside the other initiates' stack, all of them were at awe to see their bosses carrying crates and even good naturedly chatting with each other. They were even more surprised to see Adam start petting Lilac and Roman smiling at the scene before joining in and petting her along with Adam after a moment Lilac burst and started talking back at the two but no matter what she was saying the two just absentmindedly nodded while quietly being admiring the cute girl in front of them. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING~!" Lilac shouted as the two started petting her again with blissful expressions on their faces "Yes~" again the two absentmindedly answered "Ahh~ mou~!" Lilac groaned in reply as she dropped her shoulders and head, of course with her fox ears' soft truffle of white fur enthusiastically sweeping against the hands of the people petting them "Ah~ At least her ears are honest, right Roman?" Roman nodded in agreement "Oxy you couldn't have said it better"

* * *

 _~Fish_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **So I've decided to Just copy and post the closing words of the first chapter so that I could easily get to talking and moving on to write the next Ch. By the way I've been testing it out and yeah it works, if you don't know what I mean, I mean I'm using complicated words and Jargons more now and it does seem to work great honestly... at least for me it sounds nice. Also... Mien Spattz~ *wink* Hahaha ahh... Welp That's all from me today**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CH~!**


	3. Their similarities

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Their similarities~~~

(First Person Adam)

It was already noon and the sun was setting beautifully over the horizon and the sky was painted with gentle reds, yellows, and oranges along with moody whites and blues. I'm so glad that I found this place! Sitting under this tree on the hill just made the all the more endearing and with Blake here by my side I was really satisfied with the day drawing to an end.

"Big bro?" she asked, her voice was clearly sleepy and I chuckled softly at her as I started stroking her hair and carefully caressing her velveteen cat ears "Hmm?" I hummed in reply. "Are we really brother and sister?" my smile faded and my hand stopped moving for a moment "Did I ask something wrong?" Blake was really perceptive isn't she? I started to stroke her head once again and I softened my voice "No you didn't..."

"Then... are we really brother and sister?" She asked again, I shook my head "I wish we were" Blake went silent for a moment before she asked "Then... do you still love me?" I smiled and pulled her in to a hug "Whether we are real brother and sister or not at all related, I still love you as much as how a real brother would to his little sister no, even more actually since I'm your super brother so I super love you" I didn't need to see her face to know that she cried, her sharp breathing and constant wiping of tears were more than enough to tell me.

After a moment of us staying in that position Blake spoke up "That was corny" I chuckled softly again Ahh~ this girl, honestly "Yeah it was and you're the reason why" Blake nodded "sorry..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. I patted her head "It's fine..." but something must have come up for her to suddenly confront me with this "What happened?" Blake quizzically hummed in reply "Did the other kids tell you we weren't real siblings?" She only nodded in response as she hang her head sadly "They said that I couldn't stand on my own two feet, that I'm only good at reading...and that without my pretend brother I would be long dead" I went silent as I could feel my blood reach boiling point WHO ARE THEY TO SAY THAT! BASTARDS! I can't stand those bullies ARGH!

Blake held my clenched fists to calm me down, like me, she didn't need to look my way to see that I was starting to get angry "Bro...please don't hurt them" WHY!? THOSE DAMNED BULLIES ARE MAKING THINGS HARD ON YOU! SO WHY WOULDN'T I!? I sighed deeply to control myself before I vocalized my thoughts "Why wouldn't I?" Blake held out an etching of the white fang logo a blue back ground that invokes peace and clarity to the on-lookers with the proud and tamed saber tooth in the middle of a equally white ring meant to show that faunuses weren't just combat driven beasts that we also have a peaceful side to us, that, like the humans, we are also capable of diplomacy and negotiations. "Because I believe that our peaceful agendas should be carried and applied every where to anyone be it human or faunus!" she smiled and her eyes shimmered with determination and faith in our righteous cause.

I patted her head Ahh~ this girl... After a moment of silence I raised Wilt and placed held it out in front of her she backed away from it going towards me "Then why don't we prove them wrong?" Blake turned to me and tilted her head quizzically "I'll find a suitable fighting style for you then I'll teach it to you! of course you wouldn't use it for hurting others you'll only use it for self defense and nothing else Ok? promise big bro." Blake nodded albeit reluctantly after another moment of thinking about it she realized that it was a good idea so then she started nodding her head quicker than last time "I promise!" I smiled proudly at her "THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!"

...

Blake? I looked around to see the lush green hills turn in to a blood red hills, filled of wilted bushes. What the? "Blake stay close I'll keep you saf-" I looked down to see Blake holding Gambol shroud with both of her blades going thru my body the child version of Blake slowly morphed into the older version of herself I looked to my hands and body I was doing the same. "I never wanted to spill blood..." I looked around to see that we were now standing in the railways

*ACKH!*

I spat blood and it splattered all over my coat as Blake started stirring both the blades of Gambol shroud inside my body then I felt all the strength leaving my body along with my innards and blood. I stumbled down to the ground and with what little strength I had left I reached out my hand towards Blake "That's not my Blake...she wouldn't-" she curbed stomped my head shutting me up

"Goodbye..."

The train cart's couplings separated from each other and she -along with the other cart- disappeared from view.

 _That isn't Blake..._

 _she wouldn't do that..._

 _THAT'S NOT MY-_

* * *

"-BLAKE!"

Adam started palpitating as he could feel his heart rate peaking and his body trembling, like before his chest tightening and his vision blurring his mind started to rush with thoughts that he tried to tuck away, to a place that wouldn't effect his daily life to much anymore but... it did. Adam slumped his back before meeting the rest of his body with the bed, covering his eyes with both hands he started wiping his tears of with the sheets of his bed. Adam looked at his alarm clock "3:21 A.M." It read he then stared towards where the date was written on the alarm clock's interface 04/ 1/ ... It was a month already since the start of his, Lilac, and Roman's friend ship that would grow to include Roman's mute accomplice, Neo. And a it was some time during that same month that Adam started having re-occurring nightmares about _her_ again, Adam thought about it harder, the reason why he was having them again. He started replaying the past month he smiled to himself as it was a eventful and fun thanks to the three of them.

* * *

I started moving towards where those three are Roman seemed to be flirting with Neo again, Lilac was there silently watching the two bicker with each other. Yeah this would be a good time to go in the conversation. "I kinda feel sorry for Neo" I mused as I took a seat beside Lilac who tilted her head in confusion "Why?" she simply asked, I smiled and raised my voice enough for Roman to hear it "Because she can't say no to the advances of that narcissist" Neo turned to me nodding her head quickly and agreeably before showing me her scroll where a note was written [I KNOW RIGHT!] I guess she didn't need to use emotes when her face was already so good at doing that for her.

"Please~ I'm not self centered Neo and Lilac here would agree with me. Right sweet heart, Ice cream" Roman retorted as to pointed out the fact that he was not he was even crossing his arms [You are] Neo quickly wrote while Lilac had a disappointed look on her face "You totally are..." Roman flinched "You two..." I laughed openly before patting Roman's shoulder as an effort to sympathize with him just a little, show him a little pity while i'm at it to. "You can't really blame them Roman, but I guess you can say that it works in your advantage...sometimes" Wow. choosing what words to say was hard well at least I can say that I tried cheering him up and all. Roman slumped his shoulders before stuffing a spoon-full of ice cream in to his mouth "Oh~ look at the way I stuff my rosy lips and appealing mouth with this lusciously sweet spoon of Ice cream on my mouth" he was definitely skulking.

Neo chuckled slightly at the sarcasm of Roman before wiping his mouth with a napkin and writing [I lied, Roman is THE most considerate person I know] she even smiled at him, how cute these two are. Roman visibly blushed as Neo did so but he didn't put up any act of defiance he just allowed her to do so "Neo and Roman are close aren't they?" Lilac mused as she contently watched the two's lovey-dovey act, I nodded agreeably before turning to them for my own tease "Maybe they're secretly a thing? It explains why Neo could stand Roman and why the talkative Roman stuck around with Neo" I brought up a good point and it was visible with the color of their cheeks Roman tried opening his mouth to fire of a retort our way "F-for a n-new blood t-to be talking to her s-superior What bold audacity you h-have Lilac. And Adam stop breaking ch-character already and be your r-regular human hatting self already!" for someone who could talk people to buying his stolen goods for twice their original price and still keep those people as loyal costumers through deceit and carefully crafted lies he sure was weak against these types of words...rather he was weak against those types of words when Neo was involved.

Lilac opened her mouth and with a stern yet regrettable voice she vocalized her thoughts "I wonder why the white fang hate humans so much I mean... look at these two-"

 _I could feel my chest tighten again..._

"Their thieves yet... they can act so civilized...and us faunuses could do the same... hell we could be as thoughtful and cute as them too...-"

 _My vision started to darken as I grasp for my chest..._

"The only thing separating us are a few added horns, tails, ears and the likes" Lilac's ears started twitching by themselves"... And yet there was so much hate between the two races they started fighting each other and brought each other to a war where both sides are to afraid of each other to try and understand each other-"

 _Lilac please...stop sounding like **her**_...

"-I wish that we could just settle this the civilized way in a table like this and talk about-" Lilac was cut off from her ramblings as Roman pointed towards me. I was pitiable, I gasping for air , eyes wide thanks to fear brought by trauma, and my usual proud figure was shattered to reveal the broken man inside it... I hate it when this part of me surfaces. Lilac quickly shut her mouth and started apologizing thru muffles and constantly bowing her head, Adam and Neo were quick to realize what was happening to me, so Neo quickly fetched me water while Roman went to behind me to pat my back.

 _I'm sorry I couldn't make your dreams come to fruition...I'm sorry I couldn't stay my blade and I killed that much people and even faunus...I'm sorry you had to see me turn in to a monster and leave me because of it...I'm sorry I've been a horrible brother..._

"I'm sorry Blake..." before I realized it I was hugging Lilac again like that time during the ride back to Meadows, my hug was lighter than back then... how can you say sorry to a person whom you are suffocating with hugs. I was pulled back by Roman and I was quickly peeled away from Lila- Blake?... It can't be! I rub my eyes to confirm if she was just a mirage, a fake constructed by my mind to help cope with all of what was currently happening. I reached out my hand to touch Blake's face "B-bro is sorry... I-I-...I never knew that I was becoming a mass murderer...Th-that I was becoming a monster...Big b-bro is sorry Blake...very very sorry" Tears flowed down my face, my eyes were clouded and I felt as cold as a dead body and as pale as one too.

"Hey Oxy now's not the time to be seeing-" Before Roman could snap me back to reality Blake hold my cheeks back and whispered "It's ok...it's ok" she kept repeating.

* * *

Adam opened his eyes with his thoughts now clear he could guess...no he had a clear reason as to why he has been having this nightmares and it was Lilac. Adam couldn't be angry at her she didn't mean to summon those memories and causing them to resurface to hunt him in the form of nightmares. He couldn't blame her for resembling a certain someone who has left both a positive and negative mark on his life.

He walked towards his study table in the far left side of his room directly opposite to where his bed was and started scribbling in a peace of paper. Lilac was kind hearted and very integral person, she was never afraid to have her thoughts be vocalized so much so that despite her age she had a grander look on life and was definitely wiser than most people her age, like Blake. She was smart, studies a lot and helps with the data management, sorting, gathering and interpretation roles clearly meant for those who are intellectuals, like Blake. She radiated the same aura that Blake did, one unique to the two of them and one that could draw in Adam towards them with the drive and motivation to protect and love then with all his heart like how he would his little sister.

Adam lifted his hand from his scribble and he was not surprised at all when he saw himself drawing a portrait of Blake and Lilac side by side, both of the carried a blurred back ground behind them with colors corresponding to themselves, Blake is black and Lilac was a mellow orange like her hair. He started reflecting on the very detailed and true to life drawings of the two, he wondered why they had blurs at their backs until her realized that he didn't know much about Lilac at all it had only been a month after all and as for Blake she had her back ground blurred because he...was not sure if he still knows Blake after the whole train dealing with each other.

Comparing them side to side too was amazing, Blake's cat ears were very reminiscent of Lilac's fox ears, they were honest if their owners are not and they are the best things to pet in the world. Their faces were respectable beauties in their own right, although they did share common traits like their face shape being the same both having rosy cheeks and eyes that glows at different shades of gold when exposed to varying degrees of light. Their body were the same defined yet not to overly curvy body, even if it looked like there was much to be desired from their bodies there real wasn't since their bodies were for models. Same goes for their complexions, white but not pale and their skin smooth and soft, even with the great amount of training that they seem to immerse themselves in they don't develop or even sustain either callouses or blemishes on their bodies.

Adam started tapping his fingers on the paper looking at the images of the two girls side by side. He folded the paper and stashed it inside the pocket of his trench coat "...I need to unwind" Adam started walking towards the hills just beside Meadows and finding for the training grounds that he created for _her_ so they can practice together to their hearts content. Upon getting to the location he held the pommel of Wilt and prepared to strike the open sky with his moon slice. Fundamentally his semblance, moon slice, could take in any kind of energy or damage directed at him, gather them into anywhere he desires them to be in then multiply them by the amount of dust or concentration he did, before firing of a projectile that was almost certain to slice any on its way.

Applying the same concept right now, he gathered all his negative emotions as his _energy_ to one place which would be his Blade then took his time to make a projectile slice that would be able to travel a kilometer away from him and then..."Moon Slice" Adam muttered as he unsheathed Wilt and released a fiendish red-black projectile that did fly a kilometer or more away. It was the perfect stress reliever to be able to gather all his pent up emotions like that and fire them away to space was the best way to unwind that he knew of, but as soon as the the moon slice projectile dissipated and his mind started to wonder back to its depressed state he he also returned to being downcast and thinking about _her._ So like what he just did he kept on firing off moon slices to the sky hopping that it would help him alleviate his accumulated stress.

Finally exhausted, he sheathed Wilt back to Blush a mistake he didn't mean to commit as his mind wondered towards its darker thoughts. "I'm...I'm horrible aren't I?" He asked himself as when he was drawing the similarities between Lilac and Blake he remembered the many many times during their first meeting up until yesterday when Adam would subconsciously treat her like his little sister and in extension like Blake. There was also the times where he would sink into his hallucinations he would sometimes mistake Lilac for Blake and in some extreme cases see her as Blake comforting him as if she were really there. Of course no one could really blame him for that... or so he thought. A week ago one of his superiors approached him with a concern that he was seeing Blake too much in Lilac, they were the same but for Adam to act so familial towards her to the point as if he were trying to draw out Blake in her was...wrong. They all knew this, he knew it...but he can't help it either.

He was in no position to do that to Lilac and he wouldn't know what to do if he let this disgusting impulse of him be known to Lilac. Would she shun him? the most likely answer was yes and thanks to this nightmares started returning and getting worse the more he sees Blake out of Lilac. If he were to be honest this scared him, he genuinely did want to take care of Lilac since from the very first meeting that they had the pleasure to have. He was strangely drawn towards Lilac and he had the uncontrollable urge to treat her dearly and to protect her with all his might like how a older brother with to his little sister like how he would to Bla-

"MOON SLICE!"

He fired off another before he could finish the thought, he sheathed Wilt and laid his hands over his face before shouting on them. He kept going, on and on until he was out of breath and before he realized it that same voice that same presence started curling itself around him again.

"Sir Adam~!" Lilac greeted with a cheery smile and amazed voice

Lilac was there to meet him.

* * *

 _~Fish_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **Well there's that I don't really have anything to talk about...well I guess there's Doctor and Patient and what the hell happened to it. Well its simple really I'm taking my time... with this FF. Yeah I must admit I really want to write a few fighting scenes Doctor and Patient does't allow for that but Snowy Plains does which is nice. But its not dead its just sleeping like a monster and bidding its time so don't worry there will be CHs in the future. Any ways thank you for reading this FF see you guys next CH~!**


	4. Mirroring

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Mirroring~~~

 _"At least their way of talking are completely different"_ Adam thought to himself as he took a deep breath and sheathed Wilt back to Blush before turning to face her "Good morning Lilac" Adam greeted while trying his hardest to dispell the recent train of thoughts out of his mind " _What matters the most is the now_ " he thought to him self as Lilac hummed agreeably as she approached Adam "What are you doing here sir?" her ears started swaying left and right, Adam knew this is what he needed so he gave her a contented smile before petting those tuffles of hair and pointed cartilage that is her ears, encompassing her hair while doing so before he answered "Unwinding" Lilac tilted her head quizzically at Adam's words "Unwinding?" Adam nodded before charging another moon blade for demonstration but this time instead of using Wilt he used his finger. It started to glow as he gathered energy on at the tips of his fingers then aiming at the nearby rock..."Moon Slice" and a standard red-black projectile flew its way "That's how I mostly unwind my stress" Adam looked at Lilac who had her eyes sparkling in amazement

"I wish I can do that too!"

"You can try but... that's my semblance so it isn't all that possible"

Lilac's cheeks pouted before she looked at her own weapon "I'm really good at using this though!" Lilac raised her sickle and chain promptly named Blot und Ophern. Like its name sake the sickle was colored with a radiant red that one might mistake for a a blood red, its handle was brown and black in color dulling the radiant red that it was handling going down the chain it was the same color as Lilac's hair a mellow orange color that runs down at a range of five meters while the heavy weight attached to the end of the chains were colored in a dull white that resembles the grey shading of iron.

It was a brazen and brutal weapon yet versatile in nature originally used for plowing the ground and tending the yields that the faunus farmers would have during the peak season that comes around twice a year, thrice if their lucky. But it was thanks to their human landlords that taxed too much and took all their produce this once symbol of the average farmer turned in to a weapon of war fit for crushing bones with the weights attached to the chains, disarming adversaries with said chains, and cutting their heads of with the sickle. Soon it became the symbol of a oriental faunus organization that fought in the bloody human-faunus wars way back when, one that they won swiftly and desisively thanks to many weapons such as the chain and sickle that took advantage of the fact that they had range and were near perfect for subterfuge and guerrilla warfare.

It was a weapon that Adam found amazement and respect for since back in his training days he was constantly handed a steaming plate of defeat whenever he would challenge his colleagues and teachers that used the same weapon, of course now he can defeat those same colleagues and teachers but that doesn't mean that his memories of getting man handled and scars from the sparring would fade away over time.

He noticed one thing thou how similar Blake's and Lilac's weapons were. Ignoring those thoughts Adam went on to compliment Lilac for being able to wield Blot und Ophern.

"Such a regal weapon for such a beautiful lad- OW!" before Adam could praise Lilac for learning such a difficult weapon he was cut of by Roman and likewise before Roman could complete his flattering words for Lilac Neo already gave him a solid one in the stomach [ROMAN!] "I'm sorry, Ok ice cream?" Roman quickly apologized and Neo smiled at him warmly with 'no problem' painted all over her face.

Adam looked at them curiously before finally asking "How did you guys find me?" it was a pretty good question to ask since he was at the far side of Meadows where very few can see him or the moon slices he has been lunching to the sky. [Adam your slices can be seen from all the across the base] Adam tilted his head quizzically at that one, he was sure he was firing them of somewhere that won't disturb the other's in the base. Roman and Lilac nodded "Well they weren't necessarily _seen_ from across the base but the other aura users could feel it especially my sweet Neo here" Neo pinched Roman's side but nodded none the less "Then...how about you Lilac?"

"I felt it too! your aura and semblance is very unique so I instantly felt it!"

"You too..."

Adam felt a little disappointed at himself he _should_ be able to hide it from other aura users "How about this then?" He raised his finger again and this time he charged his Moon slice longer and placed more of his self-loathing and hate in it after doing so he started fine tuning it to hide aura from them [Oh! it's working!] after getting the confirmation from Neo, Adam fired "Moon...SLICE!" he quickly waved his finger towards a nearby boulder and a sickly red-black slice came out off it with a trail of wilted roses matching the flying blade. At that split instant the boulder was sliced in half then pulverized with every bit of the boulder being covered in a sickly red-black residue. Roman held the shoulder of Adam before quietly trying to calm him down "Adam your face, stop giving off such an intimidating aura" Adam looked away from them before putting a hand on his face, sighing then looking at the three of them with a forced smile "Sorry..." Adam left his mouth open to try to excuse himself more but when words failed him he simply said "Yeah...I'm sorry"

[Bad day?] Neo pulled her phone up to Adam's face showing her his question, Adam nodded [Blake again?] Adam nodded again with a sullen expression. Neo felt sorry for her friend and felt that she had to do something so she turned towards Roman and looked at him expectantly then after that what looked like a one-sided conversation started between the two with Roman raising and lowering his voice every now and then and Neo's expression directly projecting her thoughts. Roman raised his hand to face level, giving up to Neo before looking at Adam "About your sweet kitty-cat... I know where she is, in fact I've fought her. Not as good as you but she had the same oriental fighting style kinda like you and Foxy over here" Roman stated meekly and as he laid his eyes on Lilac he started noticing the similarities between them

* * *

"Oxy I didn't mean to pry but...-"

Roman pulled Adam away from the girls enough so that Lilac wouldn't hear them "-...Is that why you're taking a liking towards Lilac?" Adam looked extremely conflicted with himself, after some time he slowly shook his head before he explained "No...That would be disrespectful for both of them" Adam knew he was lying, he knew but...he reaffirmed himself by nodding his head "And I wouldn't that to either of them..." Roman tipped his bowler hat at him knowingly he was to obvious especially for a man like him, he was a thief and a business above all, he hailed and mastered living in a world where lies and deceit is your way of survival. The importance of knowing what the person you are conversing with is and to be able to exploit them was what he learned the hard way but it gave him the knowledge needed to peer inside the psyche of others. So with those same of set of skills Roman deducted that Adam was lying or at the very least conflicted and with this knowledge in hand Roman decided to venture on "Mmhm... And I'm also always around Neo because her hair reminds me of my favorite flavor of ice cream" his sarcastic remark got thru Adam and it got thru hard.

"Adam be honest" Roman urged him with his most serious face "Roman. _she_ and Lilac are diff-" Roman growled at him "Yes they're so different that it's just like we had a carbon copy of the same person...Oh~ did I say different? I meant THE SAME!" Adam drew Wilt and held its pointed edge at Roman's throat "See~ you and your sister match each other. NOW! I wonder if Lilac and Blake are the same? would she also go for my throat if I was threatening her? Oh wait! Lilac isn't the type to hit back now isn't she!? What with her not even fighting back when I was beating her to the ground when we first met. Well I guess that's one out of the 'similarities between Lilac and Blake' chart now ISN'T IT" Roman moved forward ignoring the blade pointed at his throat and just as he expected Adam reeled back along with Roman's advance.

Roman laughed spitefully "You muscle head you. Why are you wavering now?" Roman raised his hands and pointed it towards himself "Is it because I'm right?" he took a step forward and Adam back "Is it because I made a good point?" he moved closer while, again, Adam moved back "Is it because...IT'S TRUE!" Adam looked away from Roman who was staring holes into his eyes "TELL ME ADAM!" Roman shouted at him "YES! YOU'RE RIGHT ROMAN" Adam stabbed Wilt into the ground "Every time I look at Lilac I can't help but remember Blake and how she was also there for me! Every time I look in to Lilac's golden eyes it always showed me made a glimpse of Blake's cold eyes when she was about to leave me! whenever I'm around Lilac I could feel the presence of Blake that made me want to take care of her no matter what's the cause! When ever she would turn around and say goodbye to me I feel my chest tighten and my nightmares resurfacing! I can't help it that-..." Adam's Visor was dripping with tears as he broke down on the ground "-you used her as Blake's replacement" Roman finished for him.

"NO I-... YES but... after sometime I-..I treated her as someone special...the same but... different... or at least I tried to..." Roman sneered at him before motioning his arms taungingly in the most gradoise way he could "AH~! And the cat is out of the bag! I wonder what will happen if the fox sees the cat that came out of it! Will she run away and hate you because you were treating her as your 'happy little family' playmate!?" Adam stood up and punched Roman square in the jaw "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Roman punched him back "THAT YOU SHOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO SOMEONE WHO TREATED YOU LIKE FAMILY!"

Roman aimed Melodic Cudgel towards Adam and Adam drew Wilt from the ground preparing to strike. Roman knew he was at a disadvantage so he took all the small things that would give him that much needed advantage, small things like initiative. Roman shot a flare towards Adam before jumping backwards and shooting another he repeated the process until the place where Adam was standing in was covered in smog from repeated explosions. But knowing Adam he and already hearing those words 'Moon Slice' he jumped to the side perfectly predicting and dodging Adam's semblance "TOO EASY OXY!" Adam charged towards the source of the slice...well that was until he felt his knees bleeding "Wha-!" another wound opened in his arm where he was holding Melodic Cudgel

"Roman you have no chance against me" Adam stated as if it were the absolute truth and he was completely right about it. Inside the smog Adam's eyes, hair and nearly everything that had a red pigment in his body and he was wearing glowed to neon red, similarly all the Black that was in his body and clothing started glowing faintly. " _This is the real thing_ " Roman raised Melodic Cudgel to guard against Adam's fully powered Moon Slice... "Moon... slic-"

"ENOUGH!" Lilac shouted while Neo also wrote the same on her phone, the two stared down at them with angered expressions. Their eyes were especially teary. Adam threw the Moon Slice upwards before looking at Lilac and Neo, silently sheathing Wilt as he did so. Roman supported himself on Melodic Cudgel before opening his arms in anticipation for Neo's incoming hug "Don't worry Ice cream I'm fine... I won't ever leave you, don't worry" Neo started crying into Roman's arms.

Adam turned away and started walking out of the scene... he's done it again he became the monster that Blake thought him to be and hurt his friends maybe that's just how he is a monster waiting to bear its fangs against everyone and anyone that has the misfort-

"Sir... Don't leave"

"Ahh~ and the Blake double comes along and comforts her older brother or was it general?" Roman retorted as stumbled his way towards Adam with the same defiance that he carried moments ago Neo tried shushing Roman but what's a mute girl able to do to quite down someone with as big a mouth as his.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Roman was silenced at once as he took to simply listening instead of firing another quip, waiting to see what the rookie has to say before doing so himself. Adam was equally speechless, stopping him dead on his tracks and his ears were stuck on her listening intently.

"It doesn't matter... When Sir Adam showed me respect and treated me like that I was so happy... Back then no one ever bothered to bat me an eye and when I would be tasked to do something I always end up being a nuisance since I was not good in communication, that's why I was sent to do the difficult tasks and also ones that would be too much of a pain for one person to do. I would end up being scolded and hit for time to time up to such time that it didn't matter to me anymore, where I didn't bother to consider talking back or fighting back" She stared longingly at Meadows before continuing "When I decided to run away from it all I was lost... so lost that by the time that I was found by the white fang I was already fighting for my life. When I came to and found myself being nursed in the infirmary of Meadows I had honestly thought that the chance for a new life was here...until it all repeated, all of it. But I bared it... well I bared it until I was being beaten senseless to submission by a stressed Roman then I broke, before I knew it Sir Adam was there and protecting me, cradling me, talking to me, treating me like his little sister, was being loved by him... I DIDN'T MATTER IF HE SAW ME AS BLAKE!" she collapsed to the ground "I JUST WANT TO BE AROUND HIM! I WANT HIM TO CARE ABOUT ME!" Adam knew he shouldn't but at that point it didn't really matter, so he karate chopped Lilac's head softly before reeling her in for a hug "What a selfish desire my little sister has" he mused all the care in the world was lost to him but finally after hearing those words he made a clear line of distinction between Lilac and Blake.

"You and me both... bro" Lilac replied still crying her heart out. Roman nodded at Neo and the two started walking away both fully knowing that this was not a conversation to be had between the four of them. Lilac spoke up while being cradled by Adam "If you treat me like Blake I don't mind...If you see me as her I also don't mind..." her voice was starting to crack "Just please... don't leave me..." Adam shushed her as he started petting her head gently "I won't, big bro won't leave you" he said comfortingly "Do you see me as Blake" she asked as she popped her head up to face Adam, he nodded honestly "I _did_ see you as Blake. Now your just you my little sister and my junior in the white fang Lilac Fuchs" His words started permeating in her head while Adam drew lazy circles at her back "So you don't see me as Blake now?" Adam smiled, teasing her he said "Unless you want me too" Lilac shook her head "I'm glad..." she whispered at him

"You and me both..."

The two spent the rest of the day just sitting there with Adam humming a lullaby for her and Lilac slowly drifting off to sleep. When he confirmed that she was sleeping Adam stood up and started carrying her in a princesses like manner towards his personal quarters where he would eventually lay her down. "Good night" he wished for her, he stood up and walked outside the room where Roman waited, Adam knew that he would have one or two spicy words for his audacity in flat out admitting that all he saw in Lilac was the shadow of Blake.

"Thank you Roman" he started before Roman could say anything, disarmed Roman tried for another approach "How is she?" he asked meekly worried for her himself, Adam's guess was right but he never knew he would catch the silver tongued Roman off guard with his entrance. "She's just sleeping she'll be fine...really I should be the one asking you that. How are you?" Roman shrugged "Eh. Other than the occasional tripping, falling and opening of wounds 9 out of 10 doctors would agree that I'll live" he sarcastically answered

"A yes then?"

"More or less"

"Beer?" Adam offered as a sign of peace which Roman quickly picked up on, smirking at the offer "Ursine brews" Adam nodded "I think I have some let me get it" Adam walked in the his room where Lilac was sleeping, he softly did his job in the room as to not wake up Lilac and walked out with a two buckets filled with ice and beer "Ten bottles each, if you can handle them of course" Roman chuckled "Who do you think I am? Let's go to my usual smoking balcony" Adam only nodded as the two men started their walk towards the they knew it they had each gone thru seven bottles with Roman at his fifth cigar

"I'm telling you Oxy~ you should try at LEAST! one..." The drunk Roman offered as he took a sip of beer "NOoooo~ I'm a good brother! and I won't do that" Adam resolutely announced Roman groaned in disappointment "Come on~ My bea and your sisters won't know IT'S FINEeee~" Roman forced a cigar on Adam's mouth and quickly lit the cigar "Just waft it" Roman instructed and the intoxicated Adam followed obediently, so much for a good big brother.

Removing his second stick from his mouth Adam looked at Roman and asked "Is there something between you and Neo?" Roman nodded proudly clearly being more honest while under the influence "We are a package deal you hire one of us, you hire both; you hire the husband, you hire the wife some thing like that" Adam looked genuinely surprised and he felt the effect of the spirits leave his body before continuing his string of questions "Wow~ since when?" Roman took from his bottle before answering "I dunno forever ago I guess..." he chuckled "It was suppose to be a heist at first to change our identities and such before we realized it we started loving the mr and mrs in our name and especially each other. But thanks to our 'occupation' it was better if few knows about me and Neo So~" Roman held a finger over his mouth in a 'shush'-ing gesture "Don't tell any one kay?" Adam nodded before taking a sip "how 'bout you? you and your being a siscon?"

"Sis con?"

"Sister complex: defined as you like you little sisters too much too the point of wanting to marry and fuck them~!"

Adam winced at that one, since he can't exactly deny that first claim the second one however he found himself gagging at the thought. He loves his little sister -even if they leave him- but not to that extent. "First part, agree; second, nooooppppppeeeeee~!" Roman laughed at him "But that's what it really means!"

"Bull Shit!"

"HA! SPOKEN LIKE ONE!"

after that a childish farce between the two started as they bickered over the Roman's given meaning to 'sis con' and how Adam wasn't inclined to 'fuck' his little sisters. of course Roman begged to disagree and always sided towards the contrary.

"AH! just answer the question already...er... Why do you love your lil sises that much?" Adam downed entire bottle before answering "Same reason why you don't want people to know about you and Neo... I want to protect them from the harsh things in the world and keep them happy" Roman sarcastically hummed in 'agreement' "Both of which you totally screwed up in especially with Blake and quite recently Lilac" Adam groaned in annoyance to himself, so he leaned out the balcony before shouting "I'M SORRY BLAKE, I'M SORRY LILAC! I'VE BEEN A HORRIBLE BIG BROTHER!" Roman did the same and shouted "LILAC, BLAKE YOU GUYS HAVE A HORRIBLE BIG BROTHER! BLAKE! GOOD CALL WITH RUNNING AWAY FROM ADA- OWW!" Adam punched the wounded shoulder of Roman causing him to writhe in pain.

* * *

It was already late in to the evening and both girls were looking for their respective men and with Neo knowing almost everything about Roman walked towards the balcony [I know where they are so you don't have to worry] " _Roman must be smoking again...I'll scold him_ " Nodding to herself Neo picked up her pace and moved towards the balcony where Roman usually smokes fully expecting that he and Adam already made up and that he was smoking another roll of cigar. Believing that Neo's reassuring words are true Lilac quickly paced towards the balcony upon arriving there they found twenty bottles laying on the ground with at least ten stokes of cigars in a make shift ash tray and finally to men half naked filled with bruises with faces brightly smiling.

[Did they make up?] Neo flashed her cellphone towards Lilac who was smiling as brightly as the two on the ground "Yeah... That's how men work after all plus look at their smiles!" Neo nodded before she herself. [That's good] She internally mused while writing down what she had just thought about, Lilac giggled briefly "I know right?"

* * *

 _Please pardon me I had to post the story a little early and without the A.N. because I was out enjoying cosplay mania with my friends any ways_

 _~Fish_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **Hahaha well there's that... anyways I'm coming out and saying that I am a frostbite trash... well at least I think that it isn't all that much trash since there could be more dynamics that could be made from this pairing since one you need to over come the hurdle of their deep rooted hate with each other. But yeah that's all I have today!**

 **SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER~!**


	5. Much needed trip to Vale

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Much needed trip to Vale~~~

"-Aww~ Darling" Cinder purred as she snaked her hands around Roman's shoulder "When ever we steal dust from the SDC, The Fountain or any other dust company didn't I make it crystal clear that you should steal every single last speck of dust that we could find in?" Cinder's asked thou it was more along the lines of threatened. Roman felt sick and constrained, It was as if he was a mice being played around by the snake before it swallows it whole. Roman cleared his throat and especially the fear that has built up in side him, since he has nothing to fear of _yet._ His reasoning: That he was more useful to her dead rather than alive. Both parties knew this much, and both parties acknowledged that that was Roman's one and only life line in their agreement. "Of course I know that Cinder! Who do you think I! am~?" he said trying his hardest in buttering up his voice and expression while doing it as naturally as he can. Cinder giggled knowingly before she rested her head on his shoulders, reaching down his body thru his waist before it rested slightly above his thighs just shy of his nether regions. Before Roman could voice his protest Cinder shushed him before whispering into his ears "Then why are you behind your quota last week?" Finally the snake bared its fangs against its prey, her deadly incisors and poison loaded fangs lightly grazing his neck. Roman tried maintaining his composure, a art he mastered during his life time's worth of business dealings and swindling before chiding "I am greatly pained to say that some of dust there only amounted to its namesake, so me and my team had to abandon them"

In that instant Roman was easily man handled by Cinder and a clear difference in authority and power was shown to everyone there to witness the scene, Roman truly looked pitiful against Cinder. It only took a shoulder lock and three bright red dust crystals waiting her command to slit his throat "But that's not how it works isn't it?" her voice was still as sly as ever, as if they haven't transitioned into the masochistic and degrading position they were currently in. She released her grip from Roman as she continued "But... Don't worry I'll let you off the hook since this wasn't the first time it happened and certainly won't be the last~" she assured with a sultry voice. Roman felt a cold chill go across his spine as he answered "Well madam don't worry since it won't be happening again" he gave her a curtsy bow, one that would've been give to a queen. Instead of feeling mocked Cinder simply smiled at him as if looking at her most esteemed subject "That you should" She turned heal and started walking towards her two most trusted goons Emerald Sustrai the wannabe thief with mint green colored hair and her wannabe assassin boyfriend who always wore that stupid mono-chrome outfit Mercury Black. They're attire were screaming 'we're going to steel from you' or if not 'we're up to no good' or the last and most probable one 'GOD! some one take us to a decent clothes shop' all over their clothes and faces.

"Thank you Cinder" Roman thanked, again, in a curtsy matter. When he and those around him finally confirmed that they've finally left the store house Roman spat at the ground along with it are the compliments that he gave her before the tension rose and welled up his swallowed -and injured- pride. "ARGH! Damn that woman!" he cursed as the tension subsided, he looked towards his beloved wife who was still staring daggers into the door Cinder and her dogs used to exit. If only she could speak she would have probably said the same or even worse, women do have their... _unique_ way of mocking each other. [What a delusional whore! even a pig is more sane than little Ms. Superiority over there!-] her message spanned two whole scroll swipes filled with declamation marks and angered emotes that were in the message as well as her face. Roman gave her a weak smile " _Figures..._ " he thought to himself as he was right with women and their words. Roman scanned the area and once no one was looking he pecked a kiss on Neo's lips before he beamed a smile at her "Let's go visit Adam ok?" having far superior mood reading skills than most people Neo nodded as she felt Roman's anger dissipate with his the coming of his smile. She raised her hand to start talking in sign language "Ok H.U.B.B.Y~!" she said reflecting Roman's smile back to him.

Roman dipped down to Neo's ear and whispered "I'm so lucky to have you" Not minding everyone else around them she pecked his cheeks and gestured in sign language "Me too"

* * *

"- And so yeah, wanna go to Vale?" Roman offered while sitting beside Neo and across Adam and Lilac. His story was quick as to save him from the embarrassment yet detailed enough to channel the anger he felt towards Cinder during their encounter to the listeners. Adam felt a lot of distaste for what had happen to his friend and knowing Roman, he wouldn't want to be shown too much pity since he might equate it to being mocked and that was the last thing that Adam would want to do. Lilac however was different she showed her full unbridled anger for Cinder as she bellowed angrily "THAT BITCH!" it was fortunate that the four of them found themselves inside Adam's personal quarters. If others were to hear that -especially Cinder's loyal mutts- they would've been in it deep. It was surprising for the other three in the table, that is to see such animosity coming from the usually meek somewhat childish Lilac, to see her like that did brought up different reactions from the occupants of the table. Adam slightly gagging on the cup of water that he was drinking while Neo nodded agreeably with her sentiment while Roman sighed understandably.

"Ma'am Neo!" Neo straightened up with the sudden addressing of her name [Yes!] she answered. "Why did you let her touch your man like that" at Lilac's sudden and most definitely forceful inquiry, Adam spew the contents of his mouth on to the floor and started coughing. He quickly recovered before facing the couple "IT WAS THE BEER TALKING NOT ME!" he tried saving face thou it was to late, Neo's eyes felt like they were stabbing holes in Adam's body while Roman tried his hardest not to raise Melodic Cudgel from his side and fire a flare towards Adam. Lilac slammed the table getting the three's attention before they could start killing each other and said "Ma'am Neo! did you really allow that Cinder to touch Sir Roman like that!?"

Neo started furiously tapping in to her phone before showing it to her [OF COURSE NOT! THAT WAS MY HUSBAND THAT SLUT WAS TOUCHING!] Neo's eyes flared like the burning inferno "RIGHT!" Lilac resolutely agreed

"Scary..." the two murmured both equally scared of the two women they were with.

The girls started fuming their anger and frustration with Cinder by cursing her name and mocking her very existence all of this done with a burning passion. While all this was going down the men quietly stood up and sat down at Adam's ottomans they both gazed in wonder with the girl's harsh words after some moments of quite spectating Roman asked Adam "Why did you tell her?" his voice wasn't pointed after all he knew Lilac wouldn't let up such a precious piece of information to just anyone. Adam bowed his head slightly "Sorry Roman our conversation about you and Neo made a mark in my mind so I didn't mean to babble about it when I was drunk" Adam apologized one that Roman easily forgave "No problem, everything's hazy but, yeah I could remember about talking about that" Roman then perked up and sat straight "Do me a favor and don't talk tell anyone else about me and Neo" Adam nodded "Don't worry I already said yes the first time"

"He says after saying that same secret to Lilac" Roman shot back, Adam hung his head disappointingly at himself "That was an honest -drunken- mistake I won't do it again" Roman sighed "Well...I'm counting on you" After their short conversation the two girls seemed to have settled down and were talking about something. Multiple 'Oh's and sorries spawned from Lilac's mouth while Neo nodded understandably her smile filled with a kind sort of remorse, after another nod and sorry Lilac rushed over to Roman and bowed her head deeply "SORRY SIR ROMAN I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOUT THAT YOU AND N-" Roman covered her mouth shut before saying with a half-annoyed tone "I swear to god if you do something like what your brother did I will maim you" his threat was halfhearted but still it was enough to scare Lilac as she remembered the mauling that she had gone thru in the hands of Roman way back when. "Sorry..." she meekly answered and Adam sighed "Well anyways, sure we'll take you up on the offer to go to Vale"

"Sir-bro what about my dut-"

"its fine since: 'You are given direct orders from your general to accompany Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan Torchwick... I mean Neopolitan Minea to Vale'"

Lilac perked up with a salute "Yes sir-bro!" Roman sighed at Roman's childish misuse of his position "...What clear abuse of power" thou he had to admit that going out without their whole team complete would have been boring. He smiled to himself as he started reliving his days in Beacon when he was still a student and he had not drop out yet, sometimes merely seeing the young blood running around Vale with their teams along with them was enough to summon memories of the past for his reminiscing pleasure. Of course he choose the path of being a thief clearly not befitting of the tittle 'huntsman' and it was at this line of business where he met his beloved ice cream loving wife Neo, just for that it was already well worth the changing of sides. Thou he already did start plotting a few hot spots where those trainees would hang around in to steal his fair share of wallets. He balled up his fist before smacking his other palm lightly at the dawning of a bright idea "While we're there Do you want to help me get back at a certain pest that's been getting in my way?" Neo dawdled with her phone before showing it to Roman [Is it that 'red' I've been hearing about?] her face was one of curiosity and with that charming face how can Roman not answer her question?

"Yeah, you know- honestly kids these day love running around trying to play hero, especially that pipsqueak from beacon 'Red' is what I call her thou in multiple occasions I herd the Blondie call her 'Ruby' which I guess is her actual name. She has these team that play's hero with her and Oxy you might want to listen, there are two members of her team that might interest you. 'Ice queen' or more commonly known to you white fang as Weiss Schnee is her teammate along with 'Kitty' she's a faunus play hero and human talk about Irony" Adam tried opening his mouth to interject Roman and before he could do so Roman already filled in the detail that he was about to ask "And before you go saying 'is that Blake?' yes she is Blake" he clapped his hands together now he felt encouraged to ruin their days much like how Cinder ruined his "So with all that out of the way who wants to scare those kids a little" Neo gave him a judgmental look one that Roman quickly submitted to "Ok ok 'talk' then I guess is a more appropriate term, someone clearly has a lot of that to do with one of them too"

Lilac turned to Adam who was processing the idea of meeting with Blake again "Do you still want to go sir-bro?" Adam's eyes and attention focused on Lilac before he started petting her fox ears with an absentminded expression. "Don't let get in the way of you guy's fun, so yeah I'll still be coming" he voice seemed distant, and his touch was softer than usual as if his hands were a light breeze blowing thru Lilac's fox ears. [Adam you don't have to force yourself] Adam glanced at Neo's phone but decided against answering it, instead he stood up and went for his closet near-by and said "Lilac we can't go to Vale with our white fang fatigues change into something more appropriate for our walk" Lilac could only nod before whispering to Roman and Neo "If it's ok let's try to avoid that Ruby person and her team... especially Blake" she gave them a quick salute before walking out the room to follow his instructions. The couple gave replied with a salute of their own before sighing as they both thought to themselves " _This may turn in to a disaster_ " when they finally gave up, they made their way in to their own personal quarters to get changed unsurprisingly they were headed to the same room.

* * *

Adam was a man who always held a certain air about him, a proud dominating aura one fit for a docile lion or grazing buffalo two animals that -when angered- would fight in a most regal way until they claim their victory. But there was another air that he also emanates the picture of a the perfect older brother, with the cool and reliable brother whom you can tell your problems and ask for help from. It was two reasonable style of approaches he could go with whenever he would go out it was a good thing that Blake taught him which style to use in accordance to the type of event he was going to. When it was a formal function or just anything that requires his formal and/or 'handsome' side to radiate perfectly from him he would go for the former. But whenever it was a simple gathering or casual stroll out with friends he would go for the latter. It took him a long time before he could apply Blake's teachings and even then the chances to actually apply that bit of knowledge would come rarely, but he could confidently say that he enjoyed being taught by Blake no matter how reluctant he was when she was using him as a male dress-up doll.

So following her instructions he grabbed a pair of dark blue ripped jeans that were sure to give off the 'cool' in cool older brother image he was going for, it was common place in the very, very, very few dramas that he has been exposed to where there would be that one side character that would go for the exact same look and they were almost always remembered for being that handsome character. Next in his apparel was a t-shirt that had Oriental text woven in to them the canvas of the words was a plain black while the words themselves were a bright red with ink droplets and rose petals. Over them was a maroon cut-off vest that weren't buttoned up. To top of his his out fit and to -more importantly- hide his identity were a pair of rimless glasses that didn't have a prescription grade on them. It was surprising how much that part of his clothes helped him hide in plain sight, all he really had to do was be a polite, cool and smart older brother figure that looks out for everyone, a image that he was more than capable of reproducing.

Already waiting by the pair of Nyxes that the four of them would use to transport themselves to Beacon he saw the approaching figures of Neo and Adam. Neo was wearing a simple white dress with pink seams, embroidery, and fringes that looked very much like pink rose petals that adorned her dress. With a body like her's, petite in stature yet well defined and curved body, it was the best way to emphasize and show off those same curves with all the simple elegance that was very hard to pull off. On top her head was a white beach hat that had a cute pink ribbon that served as its main design, her face had a cutsey sort of smirk painted on her them. Adam could really see why Roman would fall for Neo who wouldn't turn to look at her if she passes by the streets? Roman wore casual clothing much like Adam but decided to keep his clothing simple like Neo. So all he wore were red long sleeves over a plain white vest hoodie, Black slacks and looking up his hair was tied back since it was long enough for that it was the simple yet stylish style that allowed him to navigate and easily blend in the crowd to, of course, steal their pocket change.

"You look good guys" Adam complimented as he rode his Nyx, starting its engines and already getting a feel for its power and rev. The Nyx was truly a amazing piece of technology that the white fang have the pleasure of procuring from the SDC during a raid in one of their store houses, the bike-like hover craft was capable of flying over long distances with great speed. Originally meant for scouting, reconnaissance and easy movement thru any and all kinds of terrain the Nyx was the avant-garde of the Atlesian armies' weapon sciences and advancement bureau. "Thanks Oxy, look forward to at least three or five stolen wallets today" Roman greeted it was almost as if stealing was part of his life- his second nature- since it really was given the reason why he was at Cinder's alliance in the first place. [Thank you Adam] Neo simply replied as the couple rode their own Nyx and started their engines.

"WAIT FOR ME~~!"

Lilac called out as she was sprinting towards them wearing a eye catching white blouse that slowly turns in to a alluringly light shade of Orange and Blue slim-fit jeans. Her long flowing hair was tied back and her fox ears stood proud on her hair while a small ahoge of orange hair stood out like her ears did. Lilac's charms were proudly highlighted with her choice of clothing, like a winter fox's clear whites and mellow oranges her colors popped her out of the surroundings only enough to notice her alluring beauty for a faint moment before she runs away or decides to approach you.

"Of course, I was just heating up the engines" Adam quickly reassured the tired Lilac as he helped her board the Nyx. She sighed in relief "I'm glad I made it" Adam chuckled "We would've waited you know?" Lilac pouted "Still I do not want to be late"

"Sure...Let's go!"

* * *

 **~Fish**

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **Today was awesome for me that's why it came up late-ish in the night (for me at least) so there's that. What else is there...hmm... Well there was "Life confined in frostbite" A collection of my Frostbite oneshots that have sort of a single story...so yeah...Shameless self advertisement aside**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING MY FF! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER~!**


	6. Trip to Vale

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Trip to Vale~~~

"Voice command: Activate, modular attachment: light refracting stealth unit"

After uttering the long line of command code Adam and Roman clamped a metallic band that served as the 'key' of the Nyxes. "That's should be good. Let's go" At that the four of them started walking down the streets of Vale in the quieter part of town. Immediately rows of discount clothing shops and mini eateries lined the streets and the regular amount of street traffic expected of a standard urban sprawl was found in the in the streets of Vale. "So this is Vale..." Adam absentmindedly mused, given his white fang back ground and absolute and -once- unquellable anger for the humans didn't allow him to do much sightseeing in around the any human centric cities and towns. Due to this Vale was quite the sight to behold the city seemed so industrial and cramped, where do people live here? Adam held an expression filled with curiosity and wonder, Roman took noticed and asked "Never knew you were a country bumpkin Oxy" Roman said as he was holding hands with Neo "Well I did grow up in Meadows, so I guess yeah I'm a country boy" Lilac 'oh'-ed before saying "That explains why you can't use a scroll" she said as if a sudden realization had struck her. Neo looked at Adam that was more or less saying " _how even?_ " suddenly her look of bewilderment changed into a look of concern [Do you want me to teach you?] she flashed her phone at Adam, who in response scoffed "Unless I absolutely have to, until then I won't learn" he explained as they walk down the road "Besides I have Lilac she can do the texting and calling for me"

Lilac pouted before sighing "Sir-bro I'm not your secretary!" she complained, Adam squished her cheeks then pushed her towards him "Aww~ I'm hurt Lilac you wouldn't do it for your general?" "NO!" came her quick and defiant response "Even for your brother?" "N-O~!" she looked away and crossed her arms... she looked back at him before sheepishly saying "Well...If you put it that way...ok then" Adam wrapped his hands around Lilac before chuckling "Argh~ you're so cute" Lilac tried resisting thou she only looked like she was since her smile seemed to have reached her ears. Neo smiled for them, happy for the brother and sister in front of her. Roman had a completely different opinion thou "Sis-con!" he quipped as he began coughing. Adam released his hug from Lilac before walking properly beside Roman "Oh yeah... well you're one to talk-" he smirked as he knew it was the perfect time to retort with the word that took him a book or two to find "-Loli-con!" At that Neo began laughing soundlessly, her face began turning a to a light shade of purple as she was starting to gasp for air and her face held the single most blissful and overwhelmed -with laughter- face that Roman had seen her have. Roman on the other hand had his cheeks flaring red and he was as wordless as Neo his stutters and unintelligible grunts failing to make a coherent words much less a sentence. "IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!" Lilac suddenly blurted amazed with Adam's choice of words and observation.

"I mean- no offence Ma'am Neo but Sir Roman, you're pretty brave to date and even marry some one who looks way younger than you!" Lilac's face was one of reverence for Roman, thou Adam couldn't help but think that that same reverence was incredibly misplaced. Neo raised her phone [None taken] she pulled it back to her once everyone read her message then started writing again [You should have seen him almost get arrested for holding my hands and walking us to a dark alley everyone started calling him 'pedophile' before I cleared up the mess] Lilac started giggling at the story, even Adam was trying his hardest not to laugh to hard at Roman.

"NEO!"

Roman shouted as his cheeks were tinted with a deeper shade of red than it was just now. "Sorry hubby" she said in sign language before hugging him tightly, Roman reluctantly gave back the hug even pretending that he didn't like it. The couple was indeed cute, Lilac and Adam found it a shame that they can't act that way in the base too. After parting from their hug Roman offered "Who is up for some shopping?" he raised a wallet freshly stolen from an old man they had just passed by [I know a great shop several blocks down] Neo flashed at them before leading them there, holding Roman's hands as they do so. Lilac and Adam quietly followed after them

"Once we get there, do you want anything Lilac?" Adam asked as they were walking several paces behind Roman and Neo, Lilac made surprised expression before shacking her hands "Nononononono NO need Sir-bro!" she quickly fired back. Adam shook his head before pulling Lilac closer in a half hug, his shoulder over her's "This is the least I could do after I've given you a lot of trouble whenever I would have nightmares and panic attacks" Lilac smiled warmly before resting her head on his shoulder and shaking her head "No...all the care you gave me and the times you would look after me is enough of a payment for those troubles" Adam sighed "Well then what do you want when we get there? this time I'm spoiling you" If Adam would be facing her he would see Lilac's face being flustered and confused "This is the first time anyone said that to me..." mumbled shyly. Adam started rubbing her shoulder with his hands that were over her's " Well that's ok... You must have something you want right?" she nodded "I also know that initiates rarely allowed an extra set of clothes other than what they walk in with am I right?" she nodded again "But my squad leader would be furious if she sees it" she replied with a troubled voice, Adam petted her fox ears before his voice dipped to a reassuring tone "Don't worry you can put it in my closet if you want to"

"Really!" she exclaimed, her fox ears flopping excitedly up and down. Adam petted them as they did so before he replied "Of course you can I'm your Sir-bro after all" At his cue Lilac started thinking about what kind of clothes she would want, how much, and how reasonable she can be with her requests. Adam glanced over at Lilac's faces " _Wow...She's really thinking about this isn't she?_ " looking ahead Neo was barraging Roman with a number of gestures with Roman showing his approval and opinions about her...words? Adam didn't exactly know how to 'speak' in sign language all he knew where the simple gestures such as 'hello/hi', 'goodmorning', 'goodafternoon', 'goodnight' and finally 'goodbye' all were gestures that Neo often uses before pulling out her phone to communicate with them. Adam's outlook on Roman suddenly rose at the amount of dedication and sacrifice that he put offered up to have a working relationship with Neo. How many barriers did he have to crush to get her? The amount of sleepless nights that he had because of his worry for Neo? Either ways looking at the two from afar made a part of him whisper quietly and especially discretely " _I want that too..._ " he shook his head, he did _not_ need it at least not now. He still had a lot on his plate the liberation of the faunuses, taking care of his little sisters, and making amends with Blake.

"I've decided!" Lilac suddenly announced as she moved ahead of him and gestured a necklace with her hands "How about a necklace?" she asked as she perked her chest forwards. It was a good idea, not only will she not need permission to wear it, it would be a accessory that she could carry around daily and be able to look at whenever she would feel down to remind her of him. Adam walked towards her nodding in agreement "That's a good idea, sure" Lilac pointed towards Adam all of the sudden upon getting his approval "You choose for me!" her eyes began shining in excitement and anticipation, Adam smiled at her "Of course, just don't blame me if I end up choosing a bad looking one" She shook her head "I don't mind" Adam petted her head "What a kind little sister I have"

"It's...here..." Roman tone seemed to defuse as he saw the store and Adam couldn't exactly blame him either, Neo took them to lingerie shop. "Have fun shopping you two" Adam started looking for a clothing outlet while dragging along a flushed Lilac, if he would guess she would probably be thinking to herself " _So bold!"_ or " _Ma'am Neo~ why here!?_ " something along the lines. Adam would agree with her and it seemed that Neo brought them there to have time with Roman with just the two of them. Adam quickly followed her prompt and thus Lilac and Adam found themselves walking around Vale's shopping district where- unlike where they had come from- was filled with branches of big brand names and the occasional game center could be seen lining the district, It was quite radiant.

"So! I was the one suppose to choose your necklace right?" Lilac nodded and Roman pointed towards a shop that seemed to specialize in selling accessories and the likes. "Let's go?" "Let's" The pair headed for the shop 'A-Zset' the shop's glamour made it stand out among the sea of shops in the district, its sign boards and design screamed new era fashion. With that Adam was sure to not give a undesirable gift to Lilac, thou knowing her and their relationship she will like what he gives her either ways so the better line was, With that Adam was sure to not gift something that looks to out of place or -in lack of better word- ugly. As they entered the shop's items were already proving to be a massive pile of choices that would make his decision making all the more harder, there were a few necklaces that did catch his attention thou. "Lilac go look around you might like some thing" Adam coaxed her into doing so "But I thought-" Adam cut her off "Of course I'll still choose. But you never know right? so go ahead" Lilac nodded her head before she religiously started looking for the perfect gift to ask from Adam.

He moved towards the necklace section of the shop and picking up two distinct necklaces he started appraising their looks. The first was a locket intrecitly designed with brown roots and green leaves while they enveloped a blue sphere of what he presumes is sapphire, it mimicked the look of a rain droplet magnifying the forest that it was in. It held a elegant design that would attract one's eyes towards them, they had the stillness and peaceful aura of a rainy morning in the forest. It could be said that the locket was pure pleasantness captured in the accessory.

Looking at the latter, it was a simple yet beautiful necklace its design said as much, with a lustrous amethyst in the middle while and mellow orange that -coincidentally- looks like the color of Lilac's hair. Although it wasn't as eye catching as the first choice it was beautiful and very Lilac like, since like her the necklace would be a small detail that one would most likely miss once they're scanning the choices accessories but once they caught a glimpse of that elusive purple gemstone and unique oranges that the necklace had you would most likely seek after it. The nagging thought of 'how alluring I would want to see that again' would fill your mind until you finally see it once again and get the proper chance to thoroughly scan item or until you gave up on seeing it again.

Adam smiled before setting down the first choice and headed for Lilac "Lilac, here, look what I've got" Lilac's eyes grew wide with excitement and awe, it seemed that he made the right choice. Lilac's tail was wagging uncontrollably and her ears already dancing on top of her head "Can I wear it now?" her voice seemed as excited as her body language. Adam nodded "Go ahead I'll pay for it" With a nod Lilac quickly wore it while Adam was at the counter paying for the necklace "That your girl?" asked the store clerk with a hint of curiosity in his voice "Ahhhh~ no she's my Little sister" Adam quickly corrected before following up "We're not really blood related" The store clerk gave him the receipt before asking again "Adopted?" Adam shook his head "She's the actual child I'm the one who's adopted" his lie was so well said that it seemed that that had been the actual truth "You're very lucky to have her and her family" The clerk honestly congratulated him, he nodded before saying his goodbyes.

"Sir-bro~" she beckoned for him and Adam looked at her with a satisfied look "You look great with it" he complimented her while petting her head "I sure do~! Thank you Sir-bro!" Lilac replied in a sing-song manner. "You are very welcome" The two started walking out the shop with Lilac happily smiling to herself with the new ornament hanging about her neck, she seemed very proud of it too. This made Adam glad and above all content, looking to the establishment to the opposite side of the accessory shop Adam saw something new and pointed towards it "Hey Lilac you know what that is?"

...

"How?"

She simply asked with a straight face hiding a great deal of disappointment "Sir-bro Adam where did you grow up in before Meadows?"

"The south-eastern country side of Vacuo...If I remember correctly I was from a small town of Mirriely, it was all hazy but I'm sure that it was a small agricultural town that did trade with its neighbors...ohh! and its also a faunus tolerant town" Adam nodded to confirm the accuracy of his memory "Well that was it more or less" Lilac tilted her head curiously "How did you get to Vale?" Adam hung his head pensively before murmuring "Slave trade..." Lilac grew silent as she hugged Adam "But that's all in the past" Adam smiled before he hugged Lilac back "Any ways what's that place really?" He asked again to try and lighten the mood and as he expected Lilac popped out of their hug and pointed towards the game center "Ok country boy! that is a game center" she started pulling on Adam, taking him towards the establishment "Want to play?" Adam could only nod as he was being led to the token exchange counter. After purchasing their tokens that two spent the rest of their day in the game center with Lilac crushing Adam in every game that they decided to play together.

"Here Sir-bro this game was my favorite~!" she sang as they moved towards rhythm game, Lythus. It stood in the middle of the game center with two large screen touch screen monitor where the game was meant to be played "Bro, here let's play!" Adam nodded as he sighed deeply with the thought of how hard will he get beat in this game, well so long as Lilac's having fun then he also is "Ok, ok" the two of them inserted their tokens and Lilac selected a song for them to play "Here this is a easy one trust me!" not really sure if their definition of easy were the same but Adam none the less nodded before focusing on the screen in front of him. "Game start!" the booth announced as their signal to start playing. After three or four games of 'easy' songs Adam groaned at his lost and was even feeling down when Lilac started teasing him and how he can't even match the average score written on the screen.

"Its been a long time but I'm still good!" she proudly boasted as she puffed her chest, Adam gathered a bit of energy using his semblance before hitting Lilac's fore head "Moon slice" he chanted and Lilac started running away from Adam "MEANIE! WHY ARE YOU USING YOUR SEMBLANCE!" Adam smirked before boosting his steps intersecting her as she tried to dash away "Don't worry it won't hurt that much, besides you could use your's right?" Adam chided before going for a Moon Slice against her forehead

"EEep~!"

Lilac's hair and furs turned ivory white while eight other tails sprouted from her back all as fluffy and attractive as the original. Her amber eyes flared as they're original coloration gave way for deep reds that seemed to trail a neon path of of the same color as she moves. Her new appearance with the added tails, white hair and furs and blood red eyes struck Adam with a certain kind of awe one born from being able to gaze at a dignified and beautiful mystic being. If he had to draw similarities between her and a mystic being it would be a kitsune, unlike her old self her beauty now invoked a certain unknown yet alluring vibe to her making men irresistibly drawn towards the meek Lilac.

When his hands were about to meet with Lilac's forehead, she vanished in a instant leaving behind a trail of red from her eyes following it and his instincts Adam quickly waved his hands to his right where it met with Lilac's forehead. "That was awesome Lilac" Adam praised as he helped her stand up from the ground. From observation it seemed that Lilac's semblance was a 'strengthening' type increasing her speed and -possibly- power exponentially, or at least that's what Adam could gather from the short performance she put up. Lilac closed her eyes as she began to revert back to her base form "Aww~ I thought I could dodge that" she pouted at Adam "You're fast but I'm more skilled remember that" he petted Lilac as they started heading back to the prizes stall to trade in their tickets for a turtle plushy. Lilac held it out as if it were a baby before saying "Your name will be hm... 'Shelly'! yup, from now on you are Shelly" Adam smiled at Lilac's childishness after all it's the first time Adam had the pleasure of looking after someone like this. Although some might call people like her a pain Adam just saw her as someone who needed extra attention and care, both of which he could provide.

"Let's get going?" Adam asked and Lilac nodded as they leave the game center.

"Oh Rubes you should have seen the Beowolf that I killed with one hand. ONE HAND!" a boisterous blondie mused as she hugged a girl wearing a red cowl and Gothic dress "Ohh~! why didn't you show me!?" A small figure behind the two of them pulled the girl in red away before saying with a dignified tone "That's because you were to busy sleeping thru the day that you weren't able to hunt with us!" the girl in red started fidling with her digits as she apologized to the girl in white, Adam didn't need to ask who it was to know her name, it was Weiss Schnee. The heiress to a company of slave traders and faunus rights abuser. Before that Schnee could ruin his mood he led Lilac away for that mongrel, he didn't want to break up the cheery atmosphere that he and Lilac made thru out the day after all. "Let's go Lila-"

* * *

(Adam: first person)

"Yang, you know I helped in killing that Ursa" Blake corrected, ahh... her voice its been so long... too long. My legs started moving towards Blake and my eyes were starting to tear up as I take those unassuming steps towards her. What the hell me? What happened to the reliable older brother persona? I giggled to myself as I was a few steps away from them. I felt like my hand was being grabbed by someone, the grip was loose but it was enough for me to notice it "Sir-bro..." I turned to face Lilac who's eyes were filled with concern, her stiffened figure clearly said more than enough about her distraught towards the situation we found ourselves in. I hugged her to steady her figure "It's fine I'll just talk to her a little" I smiled warmly at her and she nodded but it was obvious that she was reluctant to do so "Thank you Lilac" I coaxed her with the gentlest voice I could muster to reassure her that she was right in allowing me to talk with Blake.

After all what will happen? It's just a talk...nothing bad will happen.

* * *

 _ **~Fish**_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **Yo I won't do much talking here from now but I still would hehehe well just a heads up I'll do some more talking in my other FF "Life confined in frostbite" still I'm falling behind in schedule as in I only have a few chapters left before I have to make more double time. I've always been writing ahead of schedule but sad thing is that there are things happening +I'm a little bit of a sloth... BUT WORRY NOT! There's such a thing as a sem. brake coming around -for me at least- I'll be catching up then.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING~! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!...or in Life Confined in Frostbite!**


	7. Small Talks

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Small talks~~~

"But Blakey~ I dealt the finishing move with my right arm!" Blondie complained as she sucked up to Blake, going so far as to rub her face at Blake's, who surprisingly doesn't seem to mind. "You used both arms Yang" Blake corrected further before rubbing her face back at the Blondie named Yang "But its ok for me if you take all the credit" she smiled warmly at Yang, she parted from her as she scratched the back of her head "No no no! you take credit to" Yang smiled back as she continued "It would be rude of me if I always Cat-ch your credit" Blake quickly turned towards Ruby and Weiss, completely ignoring Yang as she asked "Why are we here again?"

"RUDE!"

"Ruby wants to by munition again" Weiss answered as Ruby nodded her head quickly "There's a new model of scope that I want to see~!" Ruby added as she pointed to her favorite munition and arms shop in Vale. "Let's go then" Blake said as she started walking towards the direction of the shop Ruby was referring. "Umm...Blake is this someone you know?" the dejected Yang suddenly pointed out as she pointed towards Adam who was currently disguised as a civilian. "Who-" Before she could say another word she launched herself backwards drawing Gambol Shroud from her back as she readied herself for combat. Adam Radiant Red hair and his regal horns were more than enough for Blake to notice who it was, her hands began shivering as her skin visibly began turning paler "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME!" feeling the animosity from Blake, Yang and the rest of her team stood beside her thou unlike Blake they took a neutral stance ready for combat instead of flat out going on their combat stance. Yang flashed her regular friendly smirk before speaking "Whoa~ now Blakey the guy just wants to talk" she turned to Adam "By the way the name's Yang, I'm Blake's partner. Who are you?" she asked. Adam smiled in a similar fashion as Yang "Adam Taurus, Blake's brother" at his introduction the three other girls readied their weapons along with Blake as they took a readied stance, they seem to know know who he is and what he has done. Perhaps with the marred image that Blake gave them about him Adam seemed like a monster to them, another Grimm that had to be slayed.

Adam's smile washed away as he realized this, raised his hands "Please, Blake, I just want to talk" he tried his hardest to hide the his fear of Blake running away from him again as he managed to speak flatly. "Please listen to him" Lilac suddenly spoke up "He genuinely regretted all that his done... ever since you left him-"

"Lilac you don't have too-"

"SHUSH!"

"Ever since you left him, Adam's been experiencing panic attacks and nightmares" Lilac approached Blake slowly so that she may not startle the tense girls in front of her "The least you can do is to listen to him" With her voice cracking every now and then it was as if Lilac was begging Blake, trying her hardest to appeal to Blake. Weiss sheathed her blade as she spoke up "Blake I'm no expert with sibling relations but the fox has a point" Lilac and Adam stared daggers at Weiss as she said this but the two of them decided to drop the fight between the S.D.C. and the White Fang for a chance to talk with Blake. Yang turned to Blake, also easing her guard, before speaking "Unlike ice queen here, _I_ am a expert in sibling relationships so yeah I say hear out your brother here" Ruby dropped her guard but decided not to say anything. Blake still held her blades high as she asked "Who are you" while pointing at Lilac "I'm Lilac, Lilac Fushs Sir-bro Adam helped me and took care of me a lot during my time in the White Fang, like Blake I also treat Sir-bro Adam as my real brother"

Blake grabbed Lilac's arms before she jerked her towards her team "ARE YOU STUPID!? THAT MAN IS A MURDERER! HE DOESN'T PICK HIS TARGET BE IT HUMAN OR FAUNUS HE KILLED SO LONG AS HE WAS ORDERED!" Blake voice was like venom and it seared Lilac and -more especially- Adam's skin as they heard those words. Lilac slapped Blake "LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU JUST SAID IT! HE WAS ORDERED! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Lilac's voice pierced Blake's sensitive ears as she winced at her words. "IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING LILAC! _EVEN_ IF HE WAS JUST 'ORDERED' HE WAS STILL THE ONE WHO KILLED THOSE INNOCENTS!" Blake shot back with same volume as Lilac's outburst. "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID!? HE WAS CLEARLY REPENTING FOR IT NOW, EVER SINCE YOU LEFT HIM THAT WAS ALL HE WAS DOING!" Lilac again tried to slap Blake only this time, Blake anticipated it and dodged dexterously while she slapped Lilac herself. Blake hung her head low as she she said "The old... kind, cool and loving brother I had died... HE DIED LONG AGO AND WAS REPLACED BY A MONSTER!" Lilac growled back at Lilac "AND RIGHT NOW HE'S DESPERATELY TRYING TO KILL THAT MONSTER YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

Blake's resolution wavered as she realized that if Adam was still that monster he would have killed her from where she was standing right now, but she steadied herself as she answered back "THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE HIM ANY LESS OF A MONSTER THAT HE BECAME!" Lilac stomped her leg at the ground as she held Blake's shoulders with a strong grip "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE THAT IN THE PAST!? WHAT'S PAST IS PAST BLAKE!" Blake held Lilac's shoulders and gripped her equal strength "HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF LILAC!" she lighten her grip of Lilac's shoulders as she hung her head sadly "Lilac...I've known that man longer that you and I know what he's capable of and what he has become" her voice grew colder, more and more devoid of emotions "He's a cold blooded murder that was known in Meadows as the 'blood soaked ox' even the others in the base saw him as a monster Lilac...He is a demon. A foul faunus that doesn't deserve to be called a faunus, my brother or your's. He's a monster"

Lilac honestly wanted to rip Blake to shreds right now but decided to keep civic as she argued "Then how come that same monster never killed another human or faunus ever since your mission on the train? after he stole that cache of S.D.C goods he continued fighting for the White Fang sure, but he never stained his hands with any more blood than he already has" Lilac took a step forward and Blake raised her head as she approached "Why would that same monster take care of a beaten and depressed faunus like me? Why would a monster spend the rest of his days looking after me and his friends? WHY WOULD HE TAKE ME TO VALE AND BUY ME A NECKLACE IF HE COULD HAVE EASILY IGNORED EVERYTHING THAT WAS HAPPENING AROUND HIM AND KEPT KILLING!?" At Lilac's last push Blake looked away from her and his face was filled with self doubt. Lilac saw her face and she shook her head "You couldn't answer after all now can you?" Blake kept looking away and Lilac saw this as a silent 'no' "Your pathetic... if you really know Sir-bro Adam then you should have know that all you needed to say is 'stop' and he would have done so" Blake opened her mouth to try and deliver a retort but failed to do so when she heard Roman's voice

"YOU IDIOTS! STOP FIGHTING AND HELP ADAM!" Roman shouted as he was tending to the fear stricken Adam. It was another one of his panic attacks, thou Roman knew this wasn't one of his regular attacks, he was palpitating faster than before, his face was pale as if all the blood had been drained from his face, his left hand was wrapped around neck while his right was clenching his chest causing his t-shirt to wrinkle, his body was shacking uncontrollably, and worst of all his face or more specifically his eyes were wide in absolute terror he knew what was happening. His family began tearing apart in front of him Blake was calling him a monster and Lilac was defending him, bad blood was starting to form between the two while all he could do was remain silent and ask himself "What did I do wrong?" he asked out of nowhere "Please don't fight...Please don't leave me...Big bro's sorry...really, really, really sorry" he kept repeating this to himself, effectively shutting him out from the world around him.

Ruby backed away from Roman as she recognized the danger that Roman carried with him, Yang did the same with Neo as her lilac eyes turned to a fiery red with the thought of the annoying pipsqueak that beat her easily was present and was currently there. But their anger for both villains dissipated as they saw their faces filled with concern for Adam. Neo frantically went thru her purse looking for water to calm down the shacking Adam, Roman was the same he was distraught and filled with concern for his friend but he knew he was powerless to help Adam. Ruby stood beside Roman, casting aside their history to help someone who was in need of it. She asked "What can we do to help?" Yang was already standing beside her little sister as she announced her help. Roman did the same and dropped their history to help Adam, he clicked his tongue as he ordered "Red stop Blake and Lilac from fighting and get them to help Adam, Blondie help your sister" the two nodded at the orders he gave and quickly went to Blake and Lilac's side. Weiss moved beside Adam and offered water that she fished out of her bag "I don't know if this can help but please have it" Neo turned to face Weiss and showed her her phone [It will. Thank you for the help Schnee]

"Blake, Lilac your brother!" Ruby called out as she tugged on their clothes the two simply shrugged Ruby off as they're heated argument just stoked to burn brighter. Yang furrowed her eyebrows and massaged her temple "HONESTLY YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND LOOK AT YOUR BROTHER!" Yang forcefully turned the two of them towards the fear stricken Adam, her lilac eyes flared to a deadly red as she glared the two in to forcing them to brake up their fight. Upon seeing her brother suffering on the ground Lilac quickly rushed over towards him, eyes filled with worry and guilt for what she made Adam go thru "LOOK WHAT AT YOU'VE DONE!" Lilac dropped their argument as she ran towards Adam "...I didn't mean to..." Blake's eyes also seemed terrified and filled with guilt as she unsteadily started walking backwards and before she could realize it she was at a full sprint running away from her suffering brother. Adam's eyes were fixated on the images of his sisters and them fighting and when he saw one of them run towards him he instinctively opened his arms but stopped when one of them was running away. " _Please don't go!_ " Adam thought to himself and as suddenly and desperately stood up to start running after Blake, repeating those same words in his mind.

Ruby took it to herself to catch Blake so with Yang behind her she used her semblance and started running after Blake "BLAKE~!" she tried getting the attention of the ninja as she was about to tackle her "WATCH OUT!" when Ruby pounced at Blake, she reflexively used her semblance to avoid Ruby's tackle and send her flying towards a trash bin. Yang fired her gauntlets at the ground and immediately she was propelled towards Blake's fleeting image and unlike Ruby she was able to tackle Blake, holding her close in a hug as she does so. "LET GO OF ME!...Let go of me!...let go...please" Blake started crying in yang's shoulders, hugging her back as she does so, Yang was gently cradling Blake upon her first burst of cry.

* * *

"What happened between you and your brother?" Yang asked, when she felt Blake tensing up with the question she added "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Yang stayed quiet, giving Blake all the space that she needed. It wasn't the first time that she needed to give Blake space and it won't be the last either, she knew she found something special with Blake and she honestly did not want to loose what they had so against her out going and impatient nature she waited and gave Blake the space she needed. It didn't take long before Blake spoke up, her voice was still shaky from the tears that she shed "Br-... Adam was the kindest, most loving and over protective older brother anyone could have. He was always there when I needed help, when bullies were going after me, when I had trouble studying and when I would get 'Cranky'" she chuckled "I even thought we were real siblings once" her voice had a great amount of longing that accompany her reminiscing, her eyes swam with wonder as memories started flooding in. Yang snorted, breaking Blake from her trance "I think we would get along me and your brother" Blake nodded agreeably "You two are very alike with your little sisters, overprotective" Her remark was snide but Yang only giggled to herself "That sounds like good ol' me all right!"

"It does, you two were similar... when he was still my brother" Blake buried head in the crook of Yang's neck, Yang gently stroked Blake's hair before she asked "What happened?" Blake stayed quiet for about a minute, gathering willpower before starting to talk again. "Mission log: General Adam Taurus and his lieutenant Blake Belladonna were tasked to infiltrate a secret military installment of the Atletian army 75 degrees 21 minutes and 5 seconds south west of Vale's capital city. Their goal was to take the life of General Ironwood's most trusted soldier, aid and lieutenant general Winter Schnee while simultaneously trying to extract the alleged man-made synthetic dust: White Snow" Blake sat up to face Yang and continued as if she was stating a report to her superior.

"We were inserted 2 km away from the target area at hour 23:00 and by hour 23:10 we were encircling the enemy base. Lieutenant Blake took out the base's power effectively throwing the enemy in disarray. With the lights knocked out the general and the lieutenant moved towards the item of interest and by 23: 14 were able to secure the sample of synthetic dust. It didn't take long before the two were stalking the person of interest, the general pounced on the enemy and they start fighting the two -as reported by lieutenant Blake- were equally matched and upon this assessment lieutenant Blake started fighting with the general to take down the enemy at 23:16 the fight spanned the entire base already and the two's cover were compromised the fight soon turned from two against one to two against the entire base. During their melee lieutenant Blake was knocked out and general Adam was left to fend for himself. He managed to return to base with his knocked out lieutenant and the item of interest by 1:00"

Blake sighed before she clenched her fists "End report..." Yang tried opening her mouth for words of comfort before Blake continued "...but bro...He was smiling when he was killing them. _smiling_. That isn't what a normal person would do Yang... and even before then he was starting to change into a monster... A-and it's like one of my books Yang, I can't do anything but watch my brother change into a monster. The worst thing is all I can do is watch..." Blake breathed a regretful and depressed sigh, before her expression shifted in to colder one, one devoid of emotions "That's why... That's why he must be taken down" her amber eyes were filled with a certain cool to it as she declared flatly.

Yang remained silent and took her time to collect her own thoughts before she said "But you heard Lilac right?" she asked as she stroked Blake's hair "Blakey we've known each other for five months now, two of those months were spent with us being a thing" Yang smiled at the thought before continuing "And that was the first time I saw your face so conflicted...Blake?" Blake hummed a muffled reply "After hearing what Lilac said did a part of you suddenly want to give Adam a chance?" Yang asked, Blake's eyes grew wide in the realization...but Yang was right, there was a voice in her now nagging her to _at least_ give Adam a chance. "I don't know why but...yes I do want to give him a chance" Yang smiled before she raised Blake's head to level with her's "I do thou~" Yang said in a sing song manner, Blake hummed quizzically as she mirrored Yang's smile "Its because you can't help it" Yang beamed her gallant and joyous smirk towards a even more confused Blake "I don't understand..." Yang giggled "Don't worry so do I!" she exclaimed and Blake's expression held a certain mix of disappointment and contempt "Again where is this all coming from?"

Yang suddenly kissed Blake in the mouth and once they parted "Sisterly instincts, or older-sibling intuition" she hugged her "You younger siblings can't resist your elder siblings... I know from being on the receiving side of Ruby's love" Yang's smile became somewhat depressed as she continued "It's actually really sad that you and your brother are like that...I could relate to him some what, me and Ruby always have fights after all, but at the same time it's very hard to relate to him since I haven't done something so..." Blake continued for her filling in the word that she was looking for "Appalling..." Yang tilted her head, dumbfound with the new word. Blake could only giggle as her girlfriend's antics manage to put a smile back on her face, she placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips "Bad, then if a brute like you can't understand such deep words" she teased "Well sorry if I don't know my 'thy'-s and 'thee'-s Ms. bookworm"

The two of them shared a giggle before Yang huffed "You know babe as much as I would want to ravage you in this position right now you still have a talk with your brother so...Wouldst thee standeth up?" she asked with a sultry tone, Blake blushed as she realized that she was resting her body on Yang whose hands were already around her waist while her own were firmly grasping Yang's curves "Yond I shall doth" Once they stood up Yang lead Blake back to where everyone else was

"Babe"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop with the deep English?"

"heh... of course"

"Thanks"

* * *

 ** _~Fish_**

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **YAY~! 1000 READS HOLY HELL THAT'S AMAZING! YOU GUYS ARE AMAAAAZZZIINNNNGGG! hehehe well that's awesome you guys, thanks for getting that much reads on this story I can't express how cool it is that there are people that reads this FF and more less that there are a THOUSAND of them who does so. For that *bows respectfully* Thank you**

 **Well that aside *Clears throat* RWBY VOLUME 4 IS OUT WHOOOOO~! hehehe well I'm sure to some parts of the world this comes out as the vol. 4 ep. 1 comes out so EVERYONE! let us watch the awesome continuation of the story we all loved**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING~! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! OR IN Life Confined In Frostbite~!**


	8. Numbers and Texting

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Cafe~~~

"Lilac... Blake still hates me doesn't she" Adam asked thou it was more he was stating a fact rather than inquiring a question, Lilac averted her eyes not really sure how to answer. She knows for a fact that Blake _does_ hate him as evident from their encounter just now but... she didn't exactly want to brake Adam's heart by telling him that his loved one's don't love him. Adam smiled, seeing Lilac's indecisiveness in answering his question and her averting her eyes from him was enough of a clue, she was trying to sugar coat the situation. Adam petted Lilac's ears "Don't worry you don't have to defend Blake. She was right, I was a monster until now I guess I am" Adam stood up as he regained his composure "Let's go... I don't want to bother my sister's life anymore, she seems to be loving it" Lilac tried stopping him but Neo grabbed her hand and shook her head, standing up to join him Neo and Roman started dragging along a worried Lilac and depressed Adam.

Before they could get very far Adam moved to stand in front of Weiss, temporary leaving the others "Salute" he gave her a salute and along with it his depressed stature changed into one with authoritative pressure, Weiss quickly replied with a practiced bow, one she had learned from her long years of training to be presentable to official business associates of her family "It was good to meet a Schnee...again" Adam's words carried a certain venom with them, but it was very business like none the less "I guess I should get this out the way already, If you hurt, discriminate, trick, enslave or just about anything you Schnee bastards do to us faunus know that justice bares fangs that can cut thru a weakling like you" Weiss retained her composure, seeing as she was in the disadvantage invoking the anger of a man with such a heavy presence was the last thing that she would want to do.

"Thou the words were extreme... don't worry I am a Schnee and contrary to popular belief- No, at least it applies to me, but I won't treat my friend like that" Weiss answered defiantly and with a condescending stare she stood up to face Adam, thou her height or even the amount of pressure that she exudes may not be on par with his, she tried her best to level with him "And for the second thing you said 'that justice bares fangs that can cut thru a weakling like you' I could be saying the same to you" Adam smiled thou it came of more as a amused smirk than anything else "That you could" Adam's remark was taunting and Weiss knew this, she however choose not to give a remark, instead keeping her words to herself as she bowed "It was a pleasure meeting the general of the White Fang" Adam nodded as he gave her a bow "You and me both, it _was_ a pleasure to meet such a beauty after all"

"May I know your number?" Weiss asked, her main purpose being: to help with the reconciliation of the siblings, but upon getting a quizzical look from Adam she further elaborated "Your scroll number, surely you have one?" Adam straighten himself out before answering "Pardon me Ms. Shnee but what exactly is a 'scroll number'?" Adam finally asked. With those simple words the condescending atmosphere between the two broke up and became one of disappointment from Weiss and Confusion from Adam, Weiss pulled out her scroll before presenting it to Adam "A scroll do you have this?" Weiss pointed towards the scroll.

Lilac, Neo and Roman were watching the scene unfold in front of them; at first a mix of fear and awe enveloped the three as they saw the terrifying pressure that Adam was putting out and how Weiss was able to withstand _and_ be able to answer back at such a fearful enemy. Right now however... "Sir Roman... who drove the Nyx for me?" Lilac's face was filled with disappointment and curiosity a face that the couple also shared "That was your brother... He was actually the one who taught me how to use it..." Roman answered and even he is questioning the validity of his words. [Come on guys Adam must know what a scroll is] Neo's face turned to a smile but a weary unsure one was what she made [Right?]

Weiss stared at Adam with disbelief, suddenly the man whose sheer presence could send cold shivers down his enemies' spines turned it to a wild animal seeing a piece of technology for the first time. Weiss pointed towards Neo "A scroll! the thing your friend over there only her'sis slightly bigger than mine" she explained and it only made the man in front of her even more confused. " _WHAT A ANIMAL!_ " Weiss decided to calm herself, she did not know what will happen if Adam heard her say that racial slur "Come on now a scroll is a device that you could use to communicate with others or even surf thru the internet with" this time she tried the 'definition' approach, hoping that this time it would hopefully ring a bell in his head so she continued "It is a handheld device that has been circulating the entire world since its inception, over the years its design have greatly evolved. From a bulky block with one small monitor and multiple keys to be pressed it has changed to what we have now-" she raised her scroll "-A flat glass-like surface that is capable of being folded to the size of a pen that could generate holograms. A. SCROLL!" Weiss finished her explanation with her eyes being covered by the hand massaging her temples "...please tell me you understood what I just said..." Weiss asked just to be sure. Adam's face seemed to have recalled something as he looked at her with a face that seemed to have completely understanding what she had said "I do" Weiss face light up as she continued "Then give me your numbe-"

"A scroll is a walkie talkie"

Weiss, Lilac, Roman and Neo fell down to the ground with disappointment and astonishment "HOW!" They didn't really think that it was possible to physically drop to the ground after from moments like this, it was such a comical scene in books, comics, animes and even shows that it just seemed impossible, but they were proven wrong today by Adam. "Lilac give her your phone number...spare us from Adam" Roman practically begged as even Neo, with a determined look in her eyes, was starting to exchange numbers with Weiss, Lilac followed suite. Adam feeling left out asked "Did I get it wrong?"

"Don't even ask how wrong you are..."

The four flatly answered, of course with Neo using her phone to communicate. Adam smiled at the scene in front of him his family and friends were having fun, there was just one blemish to the almost perfect image that the four were making is the the fourth person in the scene, Weiss Schnee. It was a perfect chance to strike and kill the enemy but seeing as she hasn't done anything yet and that neither Roman or Neo were trying to kill Weiss, Blake, Ruby or Yang on that note. "Okay are you guys done now?" Adam asked and Lilac nodded as she looked at him "Let's go then" before they could get very far Adam stopped and spoke up "'till next time Ms. Schnee" and with that Adam, Lilac, Neo and Roman disappeared into the crowded streets of Vale.

* * *

"WEISS~ Where are they?" Yang called out from across the street with Blake and a extremely dirty Ruby in tow "Hey Weiss~?" Yang called out again to her friend who was busy staring angrily at her phone Ruby sat next to her hoping to get her attention with her closeness and admittedly nose wrenching stink "Who are you talking to?" Ruby asked in a sing-song manner, When Weiss still didn't reply the sisters started shacking the dazed heiress

"OH MY GOD FINALLY!"

Weiss' face looked triumphant as she heaved a sigh of relief she stood up and pushed the sisters away, Ruby in particular before she gave them a smile filled with satisfaction "What's your problem?" she asked, her voice was easy... unnervingly so it was rare to see the heiress in such a good mood. "That's what I would like to ask you actually" Yang smirked as she swiped Weiss phone "Oh~ who's the lucky..." she looked at the name attached to the number as Weiss was fighting to get her phone back "YOU BRUTE! Give it back!" Yang stopped moving as her usual smirk turned into a big Cheshire cat smile "Who's the lucky guy~?" Yang's voice was sultry as she poked the nose of Weiss. "No one" she stated flatly as she started trying to reclaim her phone "Now give it back!" Weiss snapped, only causing Yang to venture forth with her questions "Weiss. You know how this works don't you?" Yang perked her hips as she placed a hand on them even raising her brow as she did so, Weiss sighed before signaling her defeat

"It was Adam" she admitted thou unlike what her other teammates had expected her voice didn't carry blood lust only disappointment and a hint of praise for the man. Blake stood in between Yang and Weiss as she asked "What happened to the you hate the White Fang and the war between your family and them?" she asked, Weiss scoffed as she answered her question with another "Then I wonder why I stick around with you?" Blake shook her head "Didn't you guys say I'm different? What about _them_? What about Adam!?" Blake asked again, her voice started sounding like she was talking to a prisoner that she was interrogating "What _about_ them? Blake if I had to be honest yes, Adam is a general of the dirty infidels that my family was warring against _and_ Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan Minea the 'Gentleman thief' and the master assassin pair...but..." she smiled at the memory of the country bumpkin that is Adam "They're tolerable"

"Well put" Yang seconded "But-" Weiss spoke up again this time her voice was frigid and imposing, like the time she was talking with Adam "Two of them are wanted criminals that needs to be placed behind bars due to the multiple crimes that they have committed to society and my family. The other two belonged in the other side of a war that has plagued my family for years... and given that one of their positions are _that_ high I imagine he's made a attempt to take my or my family's life in more that one occasion. They seemed to be nice on the surface yes, they do take care of each other like how we do with each other yes, but...Enemies are still enemies I hope that would be the first and last meeting that I would have with them. Of course, taking their numbers now means that we would eventually have to do so. I just hope when that happens you guys are around. safety in numbers as they say" Weiss finished "Well put" this time Blake spoke up sharing her sentiment and Weiss nodded.

Ruby shyly raised her hands before she spoke up "Shower please?" she asked and the three giggled at their incomprehensibly cute team leader "Of course Ruby" the three elder members of the three agreed as the four of them enjoyed a nice long conversation as they commuted back to Beacon and their Dorms.

* * *

"Weiss Let's take a bath together!" Ruby's sudden request wasn't met with any opposition from Weiss in fact if there was a single opposition Weiss held against them taking a bath together it would be the fact that Ruby didn't bring a new set of clothes to change in to "Sure" she simply answered. "HOORAYY~ LESBIAN!" Yang exclaimed only to be met with a soft jab in the shoulders from Weiss "That's only you blonde tomboy" Weiss shot back as she was grabbing her own set of clothes, Yang however still wanted to pursuit the topic of Weiss' sexuality "Then why are you taking a bath with my cute little sis~?" Yang raised her eyebrows suggestively "Because she asked properly" Weiss answered her tone was quizzical as if asking "what's wrong with that?" Yang shook her head sagely "Non non non Weiss! How about...what do you see Ruby as?" Weiss held her chin as she took a moment to think of an answer.

"Like my pet dog I guess, only human" Weiss began smiling to herself as she recalled showering Ruby for the first time, it was totally like showering a dog after their play day. Weiss sitting in a stool behind Ruby holding all of Ruby's toiletries Getting ready to wash her down and Ruby squirming away as if she really hated taking a bath, It was the perfect image of owner and pet...only it was her and Ruby... Weiss suddenly sighed as she thought of how immature her partner can be sometimes, to ask for a bath even if she's fifteen, honestly.

"Umm..." Yang looked at Blake and asked "Blake isn't that somehow racist?" Blake raised her shoulders before asking back "I don't know... I mean if its faunus sure but seeing as their both human _and_ Ruby actually does act like that around Weiss from time to time then I guess it can't be helped" Yang hesitantly nodded before correcting Weiss "At least say that my little sis is like yours too. Not a pet... jeez Weiss" Yang's complaint was heard by Weiss and she nodded agreeably "I guess you have a point. Ruby's like a little sister to me then I suppose" Yang nodded before she hung her head with disappointment "Aww~ now what about you and Ruby then?"

"Back to calling her pet then"

"WHA-!"

Ruby suddenly popped out behind Weiss and hugged her with all the filth that she's accumulated with its accompanying smell were transferred to Weiss, something that heiress did expect but didn't want to happen. She sighed, clearly displeased, Weiss grabbed her partner by the red cloak that has been given to her by her mother as a child "Let's go to the bath then" Ruby smiled while enthusiastically pumping her fist to the air "YAY!" Weiss smacked her in the head only enough to get her waning attention "Don't play around when I'm washing your hair" Ruby threw a faux salute Weiss' way "HAI!"

When the two girls were settled in the bath together and were already sitting lengthwise, one behind the other, Weiss started to wash Ruby's hair taking care that the small knots that has built up from the long day of walking around town will be straighten out and made to look beautiful again. The wonderful smell of Ruby's natural rose scent and her shampoo's complimenting with a grassy Palmarosa smell; her short yet cutesy hair was charming enough that Weiss was surprised that the girl in front of her hasn't netted a man in her entire life yet. When Weiss was half way thru tending Ruby's hair, she idly drawing patterns in the air as she asked "What do you think of Adam?" Weiss thoughtfully started messing with Ruby's hair much like how Ruby was drawing in the air "What do you mean?" Ruby tilted her head in thought before straightening it out "Like... Aren't you two mortal enemies of sorts?"

Weiss hummed in reply "Yes, thanks to my backgrounds as the Heiress of S.D.C and his as a general of the White Fang" Ruby's voice shifted to one of pure curiosity "Then why did you help him a while ago? I mean wouldn't it be better if you just left him be?" Weiss sighed at Ruby, she does have a valid point but Weiss didn't want to venture forth with their current topic so she quickly answered "I'm a huntress- well huntress in training, it's our duty to help people in need" Leaving no room for arguments, Ruby nodded agreeably it _was_ also the reason why she became a huntress after all. "OH~! What about when we found you then?" she suddenly asked as she turned to face the older girl and Weiss looked at Ruby quizzically "What do you mean?" Ruby gestured a phone with her hand "You know the... 'OH MY GOD FINALLY' before you pushed us away and such" Ruby even parroted Weiss extremely relived expression when she exclaimed it a while ago.

Weiss sighed before answering "You see Adam is... I guess the best way to put it is he is 'technologically deprived' when he was growing up either that or he is 'technologically retarded'...like really really technologically retarded. I took it upon myself to teach him how to use his little sister's phone. I only took thirty failed attempts and three entire paragraphs of my instruction before he was able to send me _A_ message and when he finally succeeded I couldn't myself but to celebrate a little" Weiss' face had a hint of proudness while carrying a certain kind of contempt towards Adam.

"Oh~" Ruby nodded before looking forwards again and allowing Weiss to clean her hair "So you like him?"

*BANG*

Weiss fist carried more weight than what she would usually use when smacking the sisters the straight connected with Ruby's left shoulder causing her to fall to the ground "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" the resounding echo of her voice pierced thru the bathroom's door and a thud from outside was heard. Weiss sighed as she calmed down and with it the volume of her voice return to a more sizable volume "Ruby... does the word 'mortal enemies' not make a sense to you?" Ruby giggled sheepishly before she raised her shoulders "Opposites attract?" Ruby mused unsure of her own words. Weiss face palmed before walking towards the shower and tending to her own body and hair "Ruby...no..." Ruby hanged her head sadly "I tried..." Weiss nodded absentmindedly "You did Ruby..."

Ruby dowsed cold water over her head before walking towards their team's mirror to start grooming her hair "So there's no chance then?" Ruby asked as she reached for her sister's hair blower, Weiss only sighed at Ruby's question "Didn't I make that clear already?" Ruby placed a hand on her hips imitating how Yang would usually do it "So... Drop him being a white fang general and leave his good looks behind how about then?" Weiss turned the shower before standing beside Ruby and doing her own grooming, taking her time to look for an answer to Ruby's question "...Maybe... but that's a hard pressed maybe" Ruby squealed before looking at Weiss with starry eyes that slightly disturbed Weiss "Stop being like Yang, Ruby" Ruby clasped Weiss hands "I am so proud of you~!" Ruby started rubbing her face on Weiss' as the receiver groaned in annoyance

After their finishing up in the bathroom the two exited the room with Yang scheming on their side of the room with Blake who was more interested in reading the book in her hand than listening to another one of her girlfriends sly tricks. Upon seeing the two exit the room Yang quickly snatched Ruby to interrogate her, they isolated themselves towards a far corner of the room as they started whispering to each other. Weiss took to reading a book much like Blake, smiling to herself she continued her read of the book "Mercantilism: International and Multi-national businesses, differences and similarities" Weiss was always proud of herself and her naturally given gift of mastery in business.

Walking in to the halls of S.D.C as its owner and C.E.O would be a honor this is what she was trained to do ever since she was in a very young age of four, but a greater dream of hers eventually presented itself to Weiss, to become the owner of her own business. Sure the S.D.C did have 'Schnee' written on it but... she didn't want to simply ride of on the legacy of the her predecessors instead she wanted to make her own legacy. To create her own company that could stand beside the glorious name of the S.D.C of course finding a market in which to compete with the S.D.C will be difficult. Weighing her options the easiest markets to compete in are the most obscure ones, ranging from shoe making to food manufacturing but Weiss wants to compete in the same market or at least close and related to the same market. Dust based armaments or vehicle manufacturing would be a highly beneficial business venture that she could partake in, militaristic business are always booming since the world is constantly at war with the grim of course she would quickly have to cement her place in such a competitive market but she firmly believes she can manage. As for a possible location to place her main branch she _could_ pick Vale but there was always the case of-

"WEISS!"

Being pulled out of her day dream Weiss looked sourly at Ruby "What?" she asked flatly trying not to sound angry "WEISS! Your scroll, look!" Ruby announced as she was sifting thru the messages from Adam before Weiss could snatch her scroll back Ruby began reading the messages out "'Schnee is it ok if I meet with the four of you?' then he said 'I don't think Blake will come if I ask only her, so if it's ok bring Blonde and Red' That's what he said" Weiss' brow furrowed thinking why he would text her until she realized that out of the four of them only she gave him her number, she sighed "Ruby reply with 'that Blonde and red have names 'Yang' and 'Ruby' remember that, anyways where will we meet?' then tell me if he replies" Weiss continued reading before Blake glared at her "Weiss" Her voice was pointed and intimidating "To act like that to an enemy..."

Weiss shrugged Blake's hostility as if its nothing before she fired back "You should really be more trusting to your brother" Before Blake could open her mouth for a retort Weiss continued "Speaking of will you come with us?" Blake closed her mouth reluctantly nodding as she returned to her book "I guess I could give him a chance, Yang said as much" Yang smiled before musing "Love ya babe~"

* * *

 ** _~FISH_**

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **WELP! Sorry about not Having an A/N in the update date. Speaking about the update date there will be A LOT! in the coming weeks reason? I want to get everything done before my birthday . . . Originally doing the math I won't be able to do that. . .SOOOOooooo I'm taking it to December 25 I want to get this to ch 20 (Which by the way Ch 12-20 will be my take on volume 2) So yeah that's going to happen**

 **More things I'm already in my Sem. brake which is nice and I've been pouring A LOT of work here so I can meet my quota, lol "quota" Well I want to get through this enjoying the typing and story telling journey Which I am. With retelling the story of Vol 2 with the events in Snowy Plains taking prior I'm actually having a hard yet fun time. . . I think I'm a masochist hahahaha . . .Well I do enjoy playing darksouls so . . . Masochist alert I guess**

 **Also SOWWWYYYyyyy That those who've read this chapter in the update day will not be able to read all this :( anyways. . .**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING~! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! OR IN Life Confined In Frostbite~!**


	9. Before Meetings

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Before Meetings~~~

"Ok Lilac let's wrap up" Adam called out to a exhausted Lilac she nodded before bowing "Yes Sir-Bro Thank you for sparing with me" Adam bowed back, a traditional practice that Adam has taught Lilac it was a form of respect that had to be given to your sparing partner or a opponent before clashing blades and after the battle, it was one of the very high form of respect two combatants could give each other. Adam looked up to marvel at Lilac, she was improving quickly and was naturally talented in the use of her weapon in combat and combat in general, showing proficiency in dodging, predicting and reacting to her enemies attacks and movements. Given time and _a lot_ of training Adam wouldn't mind passing down the title of White Fang general to Lilac, though he really would love if he could change the White Fang back to the former and much more docile peace advocate group that it once was.

"Take a bath and after that could you show me how to use a scroll again?" Adam asked as he made his way towards his towel and gave it to Lilac who didn't have one, Lilac's eyes started shifting from Adam to his towel repeatedly as if asking 'Can I really?' Adam took his towel as he began wiping the sweat off of Lilac "Come on Lilac you'll catch a decease if you don't wipe your sweat off" Lilac nodded as she allowed Adam to wipe her off "Sir-Bro after I take a bath what do you want me to teach you?" Adam started leading Lilac to the public bath "Well for one typing and reading messages would be more than enough. That way we could communicate with each other as well as my ability to send my commands to others on the field would be drastically easier" Adam elaborated as he counted the practical uses of him learning how to use the phone are before he added "Also... It'll be easier for me to communicate with my little sisters won't it?" he smiled at Lilac who also smiled back.

Lilac suddenly chuckled before musing "Ah~ that would be true if you had your own scroll that is" Adam flinched before he sighed admitting defeat "That's true..." Lilac's added a joyous bounce to her steps as she wistfully said "Well its ok if Sir-Bro wants then he can borrow my phone" Adam smiled at Lilac as he petted her puffy orange and white ears "Thank you Lilac, now go get cleaned" Lilac gave Adam a salute before rushing in to the baths with his towel. Adam began inspecting himself, he wasn't as sweaty as Lilac nor was he as tired as Lilac but he could use a bath too, so he started walking his way towards his personal living quarters.

Plucking a fresh set of White Fang fatigues, one meant for generals, and another clean towel Adam made his way to his own shower, setting the water to a freezing cold temperature he started his bathing as if he was simply taking one in lukewarm water. He was proud of his resistances towards extremities be it frigid cold or scorching hot temperatures Adam would do well enough to simply scoff at them. Rarely does he have time for himself so he took this time for his bathing as a time to rest and go over...well things- whatever crosses his mind, politics, training, his sisters, the world, Weiss... He sighed deeply as he started thinking about the unconventional and taboo acquaintance that he has made in the form of Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the most hated faction of the White Fang.

Blake was-... she rarely makes friends for her own, if Adam had to be honest Blake had a very serious case of being an introvert way back when. In-fact when the two first met Blake started crying tears of fear when Adam approached her for a conversation, after wrestling with Blake's introverted mannerisms Adam was finally able to breach Blake's walls and the rest was history. It took her a long time to adjust with making friends outside Adam who was more of a brother -as in he was already a given- rather than a real friend, more specifically after they met it took her and Adam three years before she found another friend other than him, at that time Adam was eleven and Blake was seven. Worse still, it was only recent memory that Blake was able to open up to others for a friendly conversation between two strangers looking for a just that.

So it was quite surprising that Blake was able to find a friend from such a difficult woman, both in attitude and lineage, it maybe false but as it is the highest probability Adam thinks that it was influence brought by the blonde girl and the red kid that Blake was able to befriend Blake. Speaking of, the blonde struck Adam as a trustable, very sociable and talkative person who could easily bust thru Blake's current introverted defenses that she puts up. The red girl was the same thou she wasn't as talkative or as out going as her sister but she seems to be like a innocent and kindred spirit that would gladly befriend everyone around her, no matter what their background, social standing or race they are. Or at least that's what he could tell from his first impression of them.

Weiss Schnee however... "How troublesome..." Adam muttered to himself tiredly as finished up with his bathing so shuffling lazily towards his towel he quickly grabbed them and begun drying himself off, once that was down he wore his fatigues. Compared to what he usually wears -his red and black trench coat and pants- the general's fatigues were nearly indistinguishable from those of a lower rank, if not for the white sleeveless trench coat that stretches all the way to his knees that is. Lilac cheerily walked in the room with her scroll it was quite a old model but it works when needed and that was more than enough to satisfy their current needs "Sir-Bro look! look! there is a message from Weiss!" Lilac called out as she sat on Adam's bed and began reading it out loud "'that Blonde and red have names 'Yang' and 'Ruby' remember that, anyways where will we meet?' that's what she said"

Adam nodded and took the phone for himself and with a determined look in his eyes he asked Lilac "Perfect timing, can you teach me how to read and write 'texts'... is that right? 'Texts' are what they are called right?" Lilac nodded as she slowly instructed Adam on how to operate a scroll. It took them quite some time but with Adam's determination and Lilac's unwavering patience they've finally sent a message back to Weiss [Ok then Schnee, Yang and Ruby, I'll be sure to remember that] shortly followed by [As for the place maybe the plaza would be a nice place to meet]

"Finally~" Lilac sighed satisfied with their progress, she then turned to face Adam with worried eyes "Can you handle yourself?" Adam sighed but smiled thankfully at Lilac's concern since if he were to be honest he didn't know if he could handle himself out there with just him and the four of them. If it were combat then Adam was more than capable of taking the three of them on but if it were to be a battle of wills and emotional disposition, or if Blake starts barraging him with unsavory words then he didn't know if he could handle it. "I'll managed" Adam's smiled turned weary before he hung his head "Actually I don't know maybe I should have said that I'll bring you over" Lilac hugged her Sir-Bro closely and said "Don't worry Sir-Bro you'll manage. I know you can" she parted from their hug and smiled warmly "After all you're my Sir-Bro right?" Adam nodded happily as he petted Lilac "Yeah... Thanks Lilac"

"Any time Sir-Bro" Lilac replied softly, noticing a beeping sound spawn from her Scroll Lilac handed it over to Adam "Go ahead Sir-Bro read it, it's probably Weiss" Adam nodded and did as he was told just as they had practiced it took some time, like before, but he managed "Wanna hear?" Adam offered and Lilac nodded "Here's what she said [Sounds fair, the others are ok with it and so is Blake]" another ping, another message that Adam read out loud "[And since you didn't set the time will this weekend, Sunday, one o'clock, work?]" Adam nodded at the contents of the text and typed a reply [That works, thank you Schnee] he chuckled sullenly to himself... To thank a Schnee...

Be it as it may that he wants to return the White Fang to its roots as a peace coalition he still carries a unbridled amount of anger and contempt towards the name 'Schnee' they've indirectly caused him so much suffering that he was glad that the White Fang converted into a terrorist group giving him the chance to brandish Wilt against the Schnees. He sighed heavily, maybe this was was the side that Blake wants to run away from, the alleged monster that he's become. He wasn't trying to deny it, in fact he acknowledges the fact that there was a time that he was a monster, and even he scares himself with the amount of blood that he has intentionally bathe himself in them.

"Maybe it was a bad idea reaching out to Weiss" he quietly murmured, Lilac smiled and as if she already knew what was coming out of Adam's mouth next she says "Anything for Blake right?" Adam smiled before he patted Lilac's wallowing fox ears "You too, anything for you and Blake" her smile turned warmer as she kissed Adam in the cheeks "What was that just now?" Adam curiously asked as he smirked slightly feeling refreshed from the sudden show of affection "The power source for sis-cons apparently...also thank you for including me to the 'Anything for you' list Sir-Bro" she quirked a adorable smile that prompted him to kiss her on the forehead thou he knew he had to get Roman to shut up with the whole 'sis-con' thing he was NOT that "You are very welcome".

* * *

"TWO TRUCKS~! NOW!" Roman clapped his hands "I WANT THE TWO TRUCKS! ESPECIALLY THEIR CONTENTS!" Roman started pacing around the Ospery, one of the five transport helicopter of the White Fang "THE BIG BAD FIRE WIZARD SNAKE BITCH WILL KILL ME IF SHE DOESN'T GET HER FUCKING FIX! THAT IS ALL, GOOD FUCKING LUCK TO EVERYONE!" devoid of his usual sarcasm Roman took a seat beside Adam and Lilac as he began to massage his temples. Lilac rubbed his back and Adam spoke up "Did Cinde-"

"OF COURSE SHE DID ADAM!"Roman cut him before Adam could continue, Adam shot him a glare as if to say 'Calm down and watch your mouth' Roman sighed heavily before slumping his shoulders in defeat, at that Adam lowered his glare.

His Anger was unusually peaking today, as if another word from the antagonizing Cinder would cause him to erupt, Adam sighed sympathetically he has gone thru a fair share of Cinder's power trips just remembering the memory of it makes his blood boil, he could definitely sympathize with him. Just as her name sake implies, Cinder had a fiery personality burning everything in her path and constantly surrounding others in her fiery circle of control, she was very unpredictable and capable of combusting in fits of anger and rage while also capable of simmering down just enough to be a sultry and convincing business partner more than capable of swindling people of their money. She already has earned herself a rightful spot in Adam's list along with the Schnees, and Adam can't wait for the day to turn on Cinder.

"Roman we're facing a armed caravan, if you want we could let loose of some steam" Adam offered as his voice was already sinking into mutual anger of Cinder, Roman quickly resonated with the faunus's anger "Oh~ fun, Oxy I didn't know you'd allow me to do so" Roman sarcastically answered back and the two of them lunched from their seats and hurriedly stood close to the Ospery's door. "We're above the target. All units are cleared to drop" Roman touched his earpiece as he replied "Copy that. Let me and your general handle the rest, prepare for extraction of goods" the pilot chocked a surprised breath before he replied "O-ok Sir"

"G-good luck Sir-Bro, Sir Roman" Lilac worriedly said her goodbyes as she over heard the conversation in her own earpiece, the two nodded as they opened the door and freefalled towards the convoy. Roman quickly fired two flares towards the road ahead the convoy, effectively stopping them from their advance, Adam menacingly smiled as he dropped on top of one of the armed jeeps and Roman followed suite. With a quick swipe of Wilt Adam removed the roofs of the jeeps as he did so Roman coordinatedly fired flares towards the unsuspecting soldiers inside, soldiers that managed to escape the blasts were met with Adam's quick swordplay. The remaining soldiers brandish their standard issue dust plasma blades and accompanying dust powered pistols.

"Come now ants shouldn't fight... hmmm I guess since I have Oxy here... Ants shouldn't fight Ox" Roman condescendingly remarked as he sent three soldiers with three well placed hits with his Melodic Cudgel "You could have also said thief you know?" Adam asked as he casually wounds enemies to submission but never killing them.

"Hmmm... I could but~ I guess team effort is important"  
"Team effort?"  
"Yes! Of course I would love to be paired with my Neo but you're admittedly better than her so I'll make due"  
"Thank you, and to be honest I would want to be paired with Lilac too"  
"Not Blake?"  
"Well...I want to be paired with both if possible but... between the two Lilac is better in fighting, its been a long time since I last saw Blake fight so I can't properly gauge her strength"  
"I see... MAN~! is this relaxing"  
"It is"

The two casually conversed as they let go of the built up frustrations. It just goes to show how powerful the two are, the blood soaked ox and general of the White fang Adam together with the gentle man master thief Roman Torchwick- for the two of them to just... beat up battalions with relative ease for the simple reason of 'We want to blow off some stress' it was simply amazing. But it was much called for and needed by the two parties, they maybe putting up a great performance as the villainous thieves that are currently stealing the dust inside the caravan but they knew that once it was all over they would be coming back to a place where god knows what kind of words or actions she will take to torment the two. It was thanks to these and the women beside them that they could keep going on with such a torturous job under such a sadistic leader, of course that and their will to preserve their and their loved one's lives, things that hang in the balance if ever they royally fuck up.

*BANG* *SLASH*

They're killing intent suddenly flared as they deliver two deathly blows, of course Adam held back but Roman... he was bathed in blood "Ahhh~ now I've done it... got to much blood on me again" he sighed, annoyed that his favorite suit was was stained. He pressed his hand on his earpiece "Pick up the cargo we're more than done here" "Copy. We're going down now sir just wait" Lilac replied, Roman sighed and smiled satisfied with their work "That's good and make it quick sweetheart me and your brother here are getting sleepy" Lilac giggled over the earpiece "There's my sir Roman~!" she excitedly mused, Roman shrugged coolly as he answered "Of course~ now pick us up Lilac"

After picking up their spoils and reporting back to Cinder with "marginal gains" that they've contributed towards Cinder's plans the two moved to get cleaned up Roman in particular, had a extra step in his way towards the Adam's personal quarters to take a bath and when asked why he was in a rush he smiled and replied "Family" before taking a bath. While waiting Adam reflected on his words " _Maybe Neo also doesn't want Roman to kill..._ " It seems unlikely given that she herself is in the business of assassination, one that deals with death, it was hypocritical of her to say the least. That's when a sudden thought rushed in his mind and gave him clarity as to why Neo wouldn't want Roman to kill given her background, it's because it was the same case with him and Blake.

He actively didn't prevented her from taking a single life even if he himself was bathing in it he smiled bitterly "It was because she's too good for that..." he quietly murmured as he delved deeper in to his thoughts. He felt his heart tighten, his breaths getting shallower and his vision darkening before he could completely fall into another panic attack Lilac made him face her as she does that she hugs him "Are you Ok?" she gently asked, her volume just enough to be a whisper. Adam nodded and hugged her back "Of course I am" he wasn't, or at least it was getting better for him after lingering in their hug for a moment and hearing the shower being offed Adam parted and made his way towards the bathroom where he switched places with Roman.

 _"Lilac wouldn't need to spill blood...I'll make sure of it"_ Adam promised himself, though every fiber of his body knew that it was a empty promise he would still strive to work towards it after all for Adam both Blake and Lilac are too good for that...for murder

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please Blake...Yang... I know this is _a_ room but... it's _OUR_ room. As in this is the room of team RWBY! HAVE MANNERS YOU TWO!" Weiss's cheeks were burning red while covering Ruby's eyes as the two of them made their untimely entrance inside their room and in extension Blake and Yang's...session. "What's there Weiss? Where's Blake and Yang? Siiisssss~" Ruby called out as she try to squirm out of Weiss hold to greet her sister and her girlfriend. Weiss cocked her head towards the closets with threatening eyes, her expression akin to her saying "GET DRESSED!" Weiss turned around and led Ruby to team JNPR's room "Come on Ruby your sister and her girlfriend are studying" Ruby hopped slightly as she chimed "Then let's join them~ we still have that Remnant history class and Grimm Biology to study right?" Weiss ignored her request and kept pulling her away the room "No Ruby, a one on one is better than having those two around" Her embarrassed blush finally subsided as they made their way inside team JNPR's room.

"Hey now Weiss there's no need for that" Yang popped out the room fully dressed with her hand on her hips, Weiss turned around and Ruby did the same "Come in, come in we're done _studying_ here~ Right Blake?" Blake popped out the room much in the same manner as Yang did, fully dressed with her hands crossed. Ruby cheerily made her way in while Weiss stood in the hall arms crossed and giving the couple a questioning look, Blake made her way to Weiss's side and whispered "Sorry about that thanks for covering for us" Yang smiled and gave Weiss a thumbs up, Blake took the words out of her mouth. Weiss sighed and made her way in the room herself "No problem" she simply answered. Upon entering she dragged Ruby to their desks with their books and notes ready for use they Weiss starts the one on one tutoring.

Different terms and subjects started seamlessly flowing out of her mouth, difficult words started becoming easier to understand and Ruby was of course starting to learn quicker. Tackling Grimm Biology first Weiss started dictating the names of the monsters of Grimm and Ruby were to answer where are their soft and weak points, a simple pointer that they went over twice to pound the information on to Ruby's mind; The harder topic of Remnant History was next and this time Weiss approach on teaching Ruby drastically changed to suit the subject.

Weiss corteously started checking Ruby's work making sure that her essay at least gets a pass in her standards, standards that are higher than teachers by the way, Weiss quirked a brow in surprise Ruby did well to make such a good essay "Good job Ruby" she praised as she handed back Ruby's paper. Ruby yawned and started stretching, effectively dispelling her tiredness as she lazily laid her head on the table; Weiss on the other hand was working on her own essay already in her third draft and finalizing it "Hey Weiss... What is the White Fang for you?" Ruby suddenly asked. Weiss's hands slipped causing her hand to unceremoniously throw her pen in front of their mug filled with their writing and scribbling tools, fortunately her essay was not ruined. Weiss furrowed her brows as she answered "Didn't I already answer this Ruby? They're my families enemies" she answered flatly and Ruby tilted her head as she questioned further "Then how about Adam? what is he to you?" This again, Weiss thought.

Recently Ruby has been stuck on the topic of Weiss and Adam being together and for some reason she's really active in pursuing the thought. Thou Weiss could never see it happening not even a semblance of the thought, they're worlds are contrasting each other and they were literally on different sides of a war, a war that hasn't shown signs of stopping anytime soon ever since its start. Maybe it was a sort of Romeo and Juliet image that Ruby has going on in her head 'Star crossed lovers, madly in love with each other even if their very heritage stops them from being so' or something like that. Just the image is enough to make Weiss cringe, she knew that a Schnee and a White Fang Elite shouldn't be placed in the same room even less being in love with each other.

"please don't joke Ruby..." Weiss groaned tiredly, Ruby crossed her arms and started rocking on her chair "Well I want to know more about him~" she mused as she looked high up to the ceiling, Weiss tilted her head curiously at the girl's words "And why is that?" Weiss asked and Ruby continued with her train of thought as she answered "Well... I can see that sis really, really, REALLY likes Blake. Even if its just been four months that they've been together I can see how much they love each other... School is just four years and I don't see them braking up in those four years so, I thought, _EVENTUALLY_ they'll get married and when that happens Adam will sort of become my brother... like a umm..." The words were lost in Ruby so Weiss finished for her "Brother-in-law" Ruby nodded quickly as she continued once more "Yeah, that~! So I kinda wanna know what's he like"

It's not like Weiss couldn't see where Ruby is coming from in fact if Winter were to marry she would personally want to conduct a background check and have one-on-one talks with the man that her sister would ever want to marry. It would of course extend to her sister's partner's family since Weiss knew that once they were wed they would be an extended family and by then interactions between the other family would be unavoidable or at least very hard to do so. "I could see the logic in that" Weiss admitted "But what if Blake doesn't want you to do so?" she asked Ruby who tilted her head in wonder "I...I'll stop?" she was clearly unsure of her answer.

"Well clearly you won't do that won't you?" Weiss asked with a knowing tone, Ruby hung her head and threw her hands to the air "WHAT DO I DO WEISS~!" and... she threw herself at Weiss asking for help, Weiss started rubbing lazy circles around Ruby's back " _Why is this my job? Yang you should be here_ " Weiss started fuming her apparent distaste of the situation but it would be hard to believe since the girl is literally snuggling with the teary eyed Ruby. "I hate this..." Weiss murmured as she was settling down Ruby, Ruby peeked up from their hug and teased "Tsundere~" that was just what she is Weiss sighed hearing the term before she couldn't help but admit that she was one. Weiss bellowed another sigh.

"lesbian...Lesbian...Lesbian!...LESBIAN!...LESBIAN~!" Yang cheered continuously as she stared intently and expectantly at the scene in-front of her Blake hit her over the head softly and only to stop her from teasing them. Weiss stared at Yang before she smirked knowing what will put her in her place "Ok puppy go fetch me milk" Weiss ordered while winking at Ruby who got the signal, barked and went off to get milk. "Yang you were saying?" Yang's mouth was left agape and her eyes nearly brought to tears "How dare you Schnee!" she ruefully cursed, Weiss smirked and crossed her arms condescendingly before she broke in to a fit of laughter followed shortly by another outside.

"Got you!" Ruby and her partner shot at Yang whose eyes were burning red, it quickly dissipated and she chuckled admitting defeat Blake was staying there with eyes and face filled with confusion " _Is this racist?...maybe?_ " she asked herself.

Three light knocks on their door got their attention. stopping their current banter Ruby stood up and got the door "Coming~!" she said as she approached it in a steady pace as she wondered who could it be. Opening the door she found Jaune, team JNPR's leader, with a scroll in hand tuned in to Vale's news network "hey guys I think you would want to see this" Jaune's voice fretted with worry as he showed the news "Yeah come in" Ruby's voice became even but not filled with seriousness yet only concern. Jaune took a seat then flipped it to face the girls as he showed them the news.

"In other news: another S.D.C Dust Shipment has been hijacked by the White Fang. Yet another attack from the White Fang has happened in the 5th Maroon Highway, like before their goal goal has remained the same: take all the dust they can. But today they've, yet again, crossed the line. The entire section where the trucks filled with Dust were and armed jeeps that accompanied them were all destroyed leaving dust scorch marks around the scene of the crime, further more two men were found dead on the spot with multiple lacerations and blunt hits and bruise marks all over the body. Vale's city wide CCTV surveillance network caught only two men on the act, the infamous thief Roman Torchwick and one of the alleged generals of the White Fang Adam Taurus-"

"Torchwick is still going around guys" Jaune warned, but the four of them already got that same message during their trip to Vale. Ruby drew a sharp breath at the news, surprised that Adam was out killing again the complete contrary of what Lilac and Adam himself said. Ruby looked at Yang in concern before she looked at Weiss sadly as if to say "There goes your man" the ivory haired girl gave Ruby a glare for her troubles. Yang sat beside Blake, casting a arm over her shoulder as she said "You can't be sure that's all Adam, right? he said he stopped killing ever since you left him, maybe that's all Torchwick? he never had trouble sending all those Grimms to Vale, right? so what's a few deaths? for him it should be nothing" Yang tried putting Adam in the light of good but it had no effect.

Blake who had been looking down ever since the report finished gave Yang a grim look, anger and fear filled her eyes "Yang... Don't... please..."

"Blake you nee-"

"YANG! he's still the monster I know him as! What if they were just pretending that Adam had panic attacks!? They could have killed us back then" Blake stood up and started frantically pacing around the room, Yang stood up after her and caught her by the shoulders "You can't prove that Blake!"

"And you can't disprove it either" Weiss flatly countered Yang's argument before she continued "Blake, I know you still see Adam as the 'monster' that he is and I know that you still can't trust him, because _I_ don't trust him anymore than you do but... If that were my older brother and if I were to know him as much as you do I'd still give him a chance..." Weiss took a breathe to steady herself and collect her information "When you ran away from him when we were at Vale you guys left me with a assassin, a thief and two White Fang members one of which is its general, I saw that Adam really was having panic attacks, It wasn't my first time seeing the symptoms after all. When he recovered he had all the time in the world to kill me, their most hated enemy, but he didn't what's more is he really looks after that 'Lilac' girl. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Adam is trying to change and you should give him the benefit of the doubt and give him a chance." Weiss concluded, she then looked back at her work and continued working.

Yang was surprised with Weiss words but it was help and she'd take help anytime "She's right Blake... Your brother has gone far enough to invite the four of us to the plaza ask him there... please it's very hard for me to see siblings fight, right Ruby?" Ruby nodded quickly as she gave Yang a thumbs up one that Yang enthusiastically returned. Blake nodded "Ok... I'll just have a walk outside" at that Blake left the room "Was I suppose to hear that?" Jaune asked as he just watched that entire scene go down, Weiss sighed before answering "No. So get out of here and go back to your room" Jaune gave everyone in the room a sympathetic look before he made his way back his team's room.

Yang flopped on to Blake's bed giving it a few sniffs "Why can brothers and sisters fight like that?" she groaned in exhaustion, Weiss nodded in agreement "Though they aren't really siblings you know" Yang sat up from Blake's bed with a pouting face "But still~!" Yang sighed "I mean she's told me a story about Adam and her once. They literally spend the entirety of their days together AND Adam, from what I can tell, totally acts like an older brother... and whenever Blake is like that to Adam I can't help but put myself in Adam's shoes... and thinking that Ruby could do those things to me, I don't know what I'll do if Ruby treats me like how Blake does to Adam" she sullenly hung her head before flopping back to Blake's bed and taking a few more sniffs.

"Give them time Yang, Adam's trying so there will be change hopefully for the better" Weiss pointed out before she herself sighed exasperatedly as she thought about the situation between Blake and her brother.

Days came and flew and before they knew it, it was already Saturday, team RWBY were wearing casual wear but never forgetting to bring with them their weapons they move to go meet Adam in the Plaza.

* * *

 ** _~FISH_**

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **Err. . . Well about the whole I'll be releasing A LOT of chapters thing well. . . It's really hard to do so when your in a slump and thinking about what words to write and what scenes will happen next becomes a hard grind in your brain. . .I'll still try though its not like I'll give up on it BUT I won't be able to write chapter 20 before Christmas Eve.**

 **On a side note, Adam's becoming more of an O.C.C that he is himself which I guess is a good thing? well depending on how you see it, it can be good or bad and I hope its for the good, I really do. It be really cool if you guys could talk to me about your comment on how I write Adam or the whole FF in general like in the Reviews or in P.M though its better if you people just do it in the Reviews.**

 **Welp! one failed schedule and one me who is doubtful in how he writes later and I'm done here!**

 **Thank you for reading and see you guys next chapter or in Life Confide in Frostbite~~!**


	10. Second Trip Alone

**===Snowy Plains===**

 **~~~Second trip alone~~~**

Like every military soldiers, trainees and nearly everyone involved in the the ranks that makes up that army exercises and practice maneuvers are always practiced regularly, and today it so happened to be one of those "practice days" where Adam along with his subordinates train themselves. "SOAR HIGH! LEFT AND RIGHT FLANKS BROADEN! VACUO'S SPARTAN!" with different code phrases and orders the army of faunus moved to Adam's whims like a maestro in front of his orchestra. Although he was a general he couldn't help himself but to position himself close to the front lines, he was not a coward who hides behind his armies like those from Atlas. No, he was a pure blooded warring machine whether he likes it or not.

The position he set himself in was just perfect, he could see the shifts in the movement of all his soldiers with his eyes and seeing the inevitable mistake here and there he quickly barked out orders as to make up for said mistakes. The entire morning went on like this, the White Fang armies moving according to Adam's orders of advancing, defending and fleeing until he and his lieutenants were satisfied.

"AT EASE!" Adam ordered and everyone stood their ground firmly, lining themselves up based on their squads and positions then after affirming that they're on position they rested their tired bodies, some slacking their soldiers while others breathing heavy breathes panting every now and then. Adam clicked his tongue not because of their sudden show of fatigue, that was natural since they've been practicing for hours on end now, rather he found the idea of meeting their enemies head on as a army. Adam knew where the power of the faunus are: Guerrilla warfare, with the White Fang being the type of organized terrorist group that they are, are two or three times better than the regular faunus army in subterfuge and Guerrilla warfare tactics. With a formation like this it was like throwing that game-changing advantage to the wind, but he knew they still had to practice it. Those tactics that they are good at _could_ stop armies a hundred thousand strong but it wasn't guaranteed so -thou reluctant- Adam still had his army practice these tactics.

"SOLDIER'S GOOD JOB, YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED! SALUTE!" Adam saluted at them, at his actions the soldiers declared their thanks before returning the salute and going back to the main head quarters and back to their barracks. Nearly all soldier headed straight back to their barracks, only the lieutenants and a few squad leaders stayed to discuss maneuvers and tactics with Adam. Lilac was the same although not exactly being either the former or the latter she was still there to give Adam a greeting "Thank you for today Sir-Bro!" she said, quirking her head cutely as she does so, Adam didn't notice however as he was busy talking with other with his back turned on Lilac.

The fox pouted and gave Adam a hug from behind "HI SIR-BRO~!" she cheerily announced her entrance along with the hug, immediately a few curious and suspicious eyes dotted on the sudden display of affection from Lilac one that the other high ranking officers fully expected her to be reprimanded by Adam. Adam only sighed at her antics thou quickly placing a smile on his face as he turn around to return the hug of Lilac "I heard you the first time Lilac" he answered as he parted with Lilac "Well you didn't act like it" she grumbled, Adam placed his hands together as he apologized "I'm busy, you know that" he replied before petting Lilac's brown furred fox ears.

*Ahem*

Adam and Lilac turned to find the other officers dumbfound at the sight "Sir we still have to discuss" came one of the officer's inquiries Adam nodded and directed his attention towards them smiling at Lilac before doing so "Can you wait Lilac? Duty calls" Adam gestured towards the other officers, Lilac nodded "Go ahead Sir-Bro" after that Lilac shut her mouth allowing Adam going back to work. Turning towards the other officers Adam continued with their works, after the series of discussions Adam and the other officers ended their talks satisfied with each other's outputs and inputs towards the White Fang army.

Before Adam called a dismissal one of the officers spoke up and asked "Umm...sir what's your relatio-" "Lilac's like my little sister nothing more nothing less" Adam interjected before any miss understandings could even start, though he was quite aware that there are already some going around its better late than never and these people being of the high echelon of his branch of the White Fang. A unified nod went across the people present before they gave Adam a salute and dismissing themselves.

"Ok Lilac I'm good let's go" Lilac nodded at the two started walking their way towards Adam's personal quarters sharing a little banter between each other. Adam already heading straight to his closet to fetch himself a pair of trousers and long sleeved t-shirt with his vest along with his towel before heading to the bathroom for a quick bath "You getting ready to go to the plaza?" Lilac asked as she sat close the bathroom's door. "Yeah" Adam simply replied as the sound of the shower raining cold water over his head rang throughout the room.

...

"Are you going to fine?" Lilac asked with concern in her voice, unbeknownst to Adam her head was currently low and a frown made its way on her face, Adam stayed silent and soon that silence filled the room. Lilac started idly playing with her digits as she broke the silence "You can still take me with you, you know?" Lilac asked as a suggestion thou her question came of more as a statement rather than a suggestion "Blake might try to..." Lilac trailed off fearing that she may hit a nerve, she was sure that he won't do anything to her but she _was_ treading on thin ice when it comes to that topic so she apologized "Sorry Sir-Bro" before she opted to silence, waiting for Adam's reply. Lilac didn't know whether to take the sudden audible shifting of Adam in the shower as a good or bad sign but silence did reign over the room again.

Moments silently passed before Adam was able to fully digest Lilac's words and with a nod to himself he replied "Lilac, Thank you for worrying about me" his thank you was sincere and that same sincerity brought a faint smile on Lilac's frowning face, Adam continued "Don't worry about me. There's a reason why I'm the general of the White Fang" Adam mused to try and dispel any worries from Adam which seemed to have worked as outside the room Lilac's thin smile kept widening as she started loosing the face of worry "I know" she answered agreeably. The shower stopped its down pour as Adam took a few seconds to wear something for to cover his nether regions after doing so he made his way out the bathroom his upper body completely naked save for the towel that hung from his shoulders.

Adam made his way to his desk and before revealing a insignia, _his_ insignia, throwing it towards Lilac as he spoke "If you're still worried take that" Adam walked towards her and slipped a key on her pockets as he continued "Also this key, I've been wanting to give it to you for a long time now" Lilac nodded before she inspected the insignia sitting in her hand. It was a small aegis and in front of it was a beautiful thou oddly shaped figure, one that couldn't be mistaken for a stunning red rose but the oddity came in that the rose was sharp, it gave off a regal feeling along with it a predatorial sense thou in contrast the shield like aegis gave off nurturing and protecting aura around it. If it were to be worn by a specific animal perhaps the proud alpha of a pack would be wearing the insignia _"how fitting of Adam"_ Lilac thought to herself as she now looked up towards Adam.

But instead of giving a reassuring feeling to Lilac, Adam grimaced as a frown replaced Lilac's smile. She then began idly pocking at the insignia "You know Sir-Bro, from where I'm from this is a bad omen" Lilac's voice didn't seem to be joking, why would she? Adam's eyes darted everywhere but the small figure in front of him that was Lilac. A few low yet still audible words meant to reprimand himself for choosing the wrong words could be heard before he wore a neutral face "From Vacuo right? Culture from the north-western faunus towns if I'm correct" Adam gave her a small bit of his knowledge as he tried dancing around the issue, Lilac nodded before pressing her point "That's still a bad omen" Adam nodded as his neutral face thinned into a slight frown "But a thousand miles south it means giving a part of yourself to your loved ones and ensuring your safe return from war and back to them" Adam smiled warmly as he answered before pecking Lilac in the forehead "I'll be fine don't worry"

The two shared a warm brother and sister moment before Adam chuckled slightly to himself "Take a bath already!" Adam playfully chided at Lilac who fainted pain "Whha-ha-hyyy~~!" Adam weakly jabbed Lilac's shoulders before she walked into Adam's bathroom. Adam giggled at Lilac's antics once more before getting the spare clothes she has in his closet along with an extra towel and laying it outside the bathroom "Lilac, your clothes are out side along with a towel, I'll be waiting behind the building so you can see me off"

"OK~!"

Like he promised Adam was waiting in behind the building whistling a tune to himself, "You look ready to go" Lilac complimented as she approach Adam who was currently dressed in civilian outfit and standing beside his Nyx "Wouldn't want to look bad don't I" Adam answered as he faced his Lilac who was wearing the clothes he prepared for her. Lilac's ears twitched slightly before flopping on her head depressed, Lilac's ears are as cute as they are good at portraying her current emotions Adam stoked those same ears "I'm going to be fine Lilac" he reassured again, Lilac sighed she knew she couldn't do anything to stop her Sir-Bro so instead of mopping she choose to see him off with a smile. Her ears shot up in enthusiastic alertness while her tail began swishing back and forth with the same fervor as her ears, "Bye Sir-Bro~!" the warm expression of Lilac was something that Adam couldn't betray even if he wanted to.

Nodding back at her Adam rode his Nyx and with a low purring sound the engine ignited into life "I'll be back soon, see you then" Lilac nodded before she waved a goodbye to Adam "Ok! I'll make sure I'm the first you'll see when you come back" she declared as she also shot him a adorable salute, it was surely a sight that he didn't want to part with but he still needs to go to another sight that he doesn't want to run away from him "Bye Lilac" the motors of the Nyx ramped up from a lowly purr to a loud roar signaling Adam's departure.

 **~~~~~~~~~~ooo000ooo~~~~~~~~~~**

Weiss was currently inspecting her clothes, her battle dress was white with the elegant effect added by the faded blue; her off centered pony tail and porcelain white hair was flawless; everything was in order, she, along with her dress, is blemishless and perfect... now to get the two sisters to do the same. Weiss heaved a sigh of relief at the thought that Yang won't be her problem, she's Blake's, but at the same time she can't help but added a hint of exasperation along with it since Ruby is _her_ problem. The dunce was currently drinking the fountain or rather mess of milk being held and spilled by Zwei with his paws, how it was possible she didn't ask it was Ruby's tomfoolery so she did it with some stupid and convoluted way.

Honestly Ruby couldn't be more of a feral child with how she was acting right now- that was harsh, Weiss shook her head free from the cruel thought, even for her that was too harsh. Steadying herself she moved towards Ruby eyeing her with _that_ look, immediately Ruby closed her mouth and with her semblance quickly cleaned up the mess she and her feral friend made chuckling sheepishly at Weiss as she does so "Sorry Weiss" were her quick apologies as she whizzed to and fro. Weiss gave Ruby a exasperated sigh before she held her in the shoulders effectively steadying the rushing girl "Ruby... put them in the sink we'll clean them later" Ruby "oh"-ed at Weiss suggestion "Right" she answered as she placed the platter of cookies, which Weiss assumed was from her playing with her food- and the cup that Zwei had been holding.

"All clean, Ice queen!" Ruby announced as she got a high five from Yang who liked the awesome rhyming skills of her sister, Weiss however could only sigh "Get dressed Ruby" Ruby gasped at her partner's request before fainting hurt "But I already AM~!" she sent a hand from her neck, where her outfit starts, down to her knees, where it evidently ends. Weiss of course was having none of this she only gave Ruby a warning glare before Ruby started inspecting her dress and what Weiss found so unsatisfactory from it. She meekly raised her eyes to level with Weiss's "Now do you see why I want you to change?" Ruby nodded and rushed to the closet to fetch herself another set of clothes since her current battle dress was covered all over with milk stains and cookie crumbles.

"Done!" Ruby announced giving Weiss a faux salute. Her dress was exponentially cleaner than before, wearing a one piece blouse that ran from her slender shoulders down to her equally slender legs; patterns of Roses that seemed to fade into the white that her blouse was. All in all she was... similarly dressed with Weiss save for the vest and faded blue instead of red. "That's better" Weiss smiled satisfactorily at Ruby "You look great Ruby" Ruby placed a proud hand over her puffed out breasts "Of course! I sortofkindaboughtthisblousebecauseitkindalookedlikeYOU!" Ruby announced though her voice started shying into blabber as she ended. Weiss chuckled in the inside she _was_ cute she could see why she was the most precious little sister of the group. Though it only made her question Ruby's over all image, little sister and team leader extraordinaire: Ruby Rose, the tittle was surely odd and fitting for the ditsy fifteen year old.

Setting her gaze over the couple who seemed to be in quite the dialogue "Come on Blake you already agreed two days ago" Yang still had her suave and bright way of talking, she was still very Yang-like. Blake was... still Blake-like thou she was much more stingy as of late "And I'm telling you know that I won't go Yang... you know why, don't you?" Blake's steadfast amber eyes turned into pleading once as she reluctantly wore her stockings "Don't do that Blake..." Yang then averted her eyes from Blake's legs "You're to sexy" Blake flushed red before she recovered "YANG!"

"BLAKE!" she shouted back enthusiastically before she sat beside her girlfriend "Please... you also know how I feel about broken families right?" Yang struck where it mattered for her and for Blake, she knew Blake couldn't stand the sight of a sad Yang she was merely abusing that, for a good intention of course "Seeing you and your brother like that... hurts me..." Blake looked away from Yang as if to say "Don't do that" but Yang pressed on clearly ignoring her girlfriend's wordless protests "Please, Blake?... If it really doesn't work then that's my blame for putting you face to face with a monster" Blake smiled thinly "Ok...I'll give it a try"

"Thank you Blake... Love ya babe" Yang stood up and cleared herself from the depressed atmosphere that they've made "Let's go then girls!" Yang announced as she gave a offered a hand to the sitting Blake "that's why I feel so bad for what I'm about to do" Blake whispered to herself as she took that hand from her girlfriend smiling as she does so "Let's" Weiss and Ruby nodded along with Blake standing up "What are we waiting for then? to the plaza" Yang exclaimed raising her hand towards the doors as if signaling the team to charge, Ruby followed her sister's lead while the monochromatic pair rolled their eyes with their respective partner's inherent childishness.

* * *

"He definitely said the plaza right?" Yang asked as she searched for Adam or any features that are distinctly his, Weiss shook her head as she sat on the bench idly surfing the net on her scroll "No you oaf I said that we're going to meet here, besides its only twelve forty and we set for one o'clock" Weiss answered her question. Right beside her Ruby was doing more or less the same, only her eyes averted oftenly from her scroll to her surroundings and back to her scroll.

Weiss stashed her scroll before walking excusing herself "I'll go look around for him" Blake glared at her for being to sympathetic to Adam, she was not, while Yang gave her a thumbs up and Ruby just nodded absentmindedly, still preoccupied with her phone. Honestly Weiss just wanted to stretch her legs, of course she already gets too much of that with her being a huntress in training but this was different, walking down the plaza with just herself and her thoughts, she pleasantly walked forward thinking how one of the spaces could be her shop's, her brand's Vale branch. Just thinking about it makes her ecstatic, she then looked at the skies over head and hearing the sound of a airplane flying over made another idea dawn over her. What about travel? If she wanted a business that was related to the S.D.C's products while still being different why not transportation? She's certainly gave it a thought before but it just eclipsed her how much that choice would be the right one-

A pair of calloused hands suddenly wrapped around her neck and a quick whiplash send her flying towards a dark alley way, and in the split second that it took for all of these to happen she snapped out of her reverie as her eyes widen in fear. "WHO-" before she could speak further her mouth was covered by those same hands that took her to the alley way "Hi Schnee" Adam greeted, his voice filled with a predatorial lust for blood. Her heart rate suddenly jumped and all her body's instincts told her to run or die, feeling her struggle Adam chuckled sadistically "Sorry Schnee-" he let her go, spinning her to face him "-But today you're not my target, in fact if I take you out you'll be collateral damage that will prevent me from ever finishing my mission" Everything suddenly came to Weiss the rush of fear transitioned to the desperate will to run and live then finally it became mild anger and annoyance.

"And would that mission be getting Blake to not hate you" and instantaneously her voice, mood and composure turned into a business like manner, cold and calculating. Adam raised a brow surprised, but he expected as much from the Schnees "More or Less" Weiss sighed before walking back in to the crowded street "Care to join me then? I know where they are after all" Adam gave her a salute one that actually felt professional "It would be a pleasure" Adam chimed in a mocking tone.

Weiss knew that giving Adam one of her outbursts followed by and earful wouldn't work, this was a man who is capable of killing an entire Atlesian army detachment by himself. Resisting and pointing Myrtenaster at him would be the most idiotic course of action that she could take; a death sentence. Taking a closer inspection he seemed to be unarmed most probably to blend in with the civilians around him, in that case maybe there's a chance to fight him with her team of course. Weiss could still not refute the possibility that Adam just flat out kills her in, him taking her to the alley way in a flash with his hands wrapped around her neck was more than enough proof, she needs to be careful around him.

Right now however he was calm, his face was distant and deep in thought, and his smiled showed more that enough proof that he was looking forward to spend time with Blake. Weiss looked ahead just as he is "What's your comment on lesbian relationships?" she asked out of the blue, Adam cocked his head towards the heiress in a quizzical manner before he straighten out his expression and looked towards the road ahead of them "I have no problems with them" Adam flatly answered before chuckling "You know many I've been around many many corporate slave driving bastards and all of them are afraid when I'm around... I expected you to be more scared" Adam admitted and as if she was insulted Weiss looked at him shocked before she crossed her arms "I have no reason to fear you _now,_ you already told me why. Besides I'm not a "Corporate slave driving bastard""

"Yet" Adam interjected "You're part of family of those same bastards, you know there's a saying that goes "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" you're still just one of them, give it a couple of years" Weiss sneered at him "I am Weiss Schnee, I wouldn't do something like that" Adam sighed, his voice grew in a condescending manner "Its a bit hard to believe, you carry the name Schnee after all. In case you didn't know your family has a rich history of making slaves out of us faunus and that's just the tip of the iceberg" Weiss looked away from him, it did hit hard. After discovering that her family was taking "free-labor" from faunuses and giving them "labor-education" to drive them harder and harder in to the mines that were filled with Dust and the uncertainty of another tomorrow, she lost her appetite for a month.

It was one of the main reasons why she decided to study in Beacon and why she wanted to start another company almost devoid of the name "Schnee" she wanted to distance herself from the tasteless and most definitely shameless "business practices" of her family, perhaps this was the reason why Winter wanted to be a soldier to. "I rest my case" Adam took her out of her reverie with a cocky smile that told her "I'm right aren't I?" still his expression very slightly softened it was almost unnoticeable "Still it's nice to see that you don't want to end up like them" to that Weiss only nodded and they continue their walk in silence.

Upon getting the first sight of Blake Adam nearly ran towards her only to be stopped by Weiss holding his hand "Try looking more composed" she advised and Adam did just that, taking in a deep breath and straightening out his posture. "Thank you Schnee" he really didn't want to thank a Schnee, his enemy, but she earned it and it was good advice "I will never get used to that" he murmured bitterly to himself, Weiss scoffed before she said "Call me Weiss then but don't get to comfortable" her tone was sharp as she ended her statement. "I should be saying that to you... Thank you Weiss" Adam thanked before Weiss left ahead of him "Let me go ahead I'll give them a heads up" Adam nodded and stood there staring at Blake.

 ** _~FISH_**

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **Hallo~ weeeelllll there has officially been no progress in this FF on my part but on side note I has a lot of chapters in the back ready to fly any time. Reason why there's no progress: Writer's Block, I want A SHIT TON of rest, So that my brain could make better ideas and shit. How do I get more ideas? I read a shit ton now like I go in r writer prompts, in FF net itself and I've been reading spice and wolf. . . Yeah read the L.N of that It's really good or watch the anime**

 **Any ways there isn't really much for me to talk about and nearly all of my mind is devoted in reading right now so. . . yeah. . .**

 **second ANY WAYS THANKS FOR READING MY FF SEE NEXT CH OR IN LIFE CONFIDE IN FROSTBITE~~~!**


	11. Furtive anticipation

**===Snowy Plains===**

 **~~~Furtive anticipation~~~**

(Adam: first person)

There would come a time in every man's life that he would be surrounded by charming women looking to talk to you. . . I guess that time in my manhood had come now "Hey there handsome~!" Yang, I believe, was already quite flirtatious which is... unsettling to say the least. The red one, Ruby, is dallying and asking me all sorts of things, ranging from my weapon and how I use it, the girl seemed to be inclined with weapons and how to use them.

Weiss was... why am I referring to her as Weiss? Am I getting to comfortable around my enemy? surely not... no way. Either way, Schnee was being like a Schnee and remaining vigilant around me and. . . *sigh* so is Blake...

* * *

The five of them were sitting in a coffee shop just around the corner in the further side of the plaza, where light food stuffs and heavy meals would be sold and served. "Foodie's Alley" as it was called was one of the plaza's main attractions as it perfectly served as a respite from the walking, one would do in the plaza itself.

Brick pavements served as magnificent roads to the alley, while masterfully chiseled clay masonry lined its side walks, it was clear that maintenance costs of this alley was high but the return that the tax money that Foodie's Alley returns to the government was more than sufficiently enough to pay for those maintenance.

From where they are they could see multiple shops, from stalls to fully fledged stores lining both the streets and the buildings that occupy the Alley. Like a grand bazaar, the alley was where you could find or buy food and snacks from all around the world. Costumers and tourists alike could be found taking in the sights, talking and walking while holding their purchased foodstuff from a vendor or shop nearby on their hands, it was common place for the alley

It was thanks to those people of different ethnicity and background who constantly roam around the alley that such a practice as "People Watching" was common place. The watchers would be comfortably seated in their cafe of choice, beverage in hand, enjoying the view of the bustling streets and doing as the practice suggested, watching people.

The wafting smell of different delicacies were rightfully amazing, the view was worth enjoying at any time of day, and the Alley was almost always lively. There was no wonder the Alley was one of the most prominent tourist hot spots of Vale.

There was also no doubt that the group, even after only drinking a cup of their drinks each and sharing a few conversations with each other, already found themselves standing up and walking about, taking in the sights of the alley on foot.

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped "Don't run too far ahead!" the excitable Ruby stopped dead on her tracks before she looked back at Weiss with a sheepish, chagrined smile "Sorry Weiss..." Weiss sighed before she made her way beside the red hooded girl "Honestly you dunce. I'll buy you one of those later, for now stay close to us" Ruby nodded obediently before she followed the pace of the others at Weiss instructions.

Adam chuckled impressed but mostly interested "Correct me if I'm wrong, Yang is the sister of Ruby right?" the others tensed slightly, it wasn't because of the nature of the question but more because of the inquirer of said question that they had tensed up.

A slight frown appeared on Adam's face at their reaction. Weiss was the first to return to herself as she answer for him "No, the two _are_ sisters" Yang smiled and gave Weiss an approving thumbs up "It's just that the brute is too busy with her girlfriend to take care of Ruby" her snappy tone made the blonde in question cringe.

"Noo~ waay~ Weiss" Yang quickly snapped back "Ruby is still _my_ sister and _I_ still take care of her a lot" Blake rolled her eyes as a chuckle weaseled out her mouth. "Well its clear who Ruby's older sister is right now" at Blake's musings everyone save for Yang nodded agreeably; Weiss _was_ the one acting as Ruby's sister right now.

Yang's figure visibly sagged at the words of her girlfriend. She looked down at the ground, like a kicked puppy she appealed to her girlfriend, unfortunately it did not garner any of her desired reactions from the other girl. Thinking of playing dirty, both in the seductive and unfair way, she readied herself to pounce on Blake before giving her a good and deep french kissing session.

She was stopped be Adam as he spoke up "So, who's the lucky girl Yang?"

Yang tensed as she realized that beside her is the brother of her girlfriend. She felt like one of those bad boys in the movies, courting and starting a relationship with the girl of their fancy only to realize that their brother was capable of handing them their asses in a right brawl.

Adam, as he appeared to be, seemed like one of those brothers. She started chuckling nervously while a cold bead of sweat rolled down her brows; she didn't know how to answer.

Blake's eyes sharpen as she cast them on Adam, with a monotonous yet threatening tone she answered for Yang "Be happy that _I_ came, stop asking questions that are too personal!" before Weiss was about to point out to her friend that her expression and defensiveness were obviously pointing towards their relationship, Adam went completely quiet as he stopped moving.

Weiss noticed this as she paced herself with Adam, standing beside him as she does so while allowing the other's to move ahead of the two of them. Weiss then inspected the shaky form of the Faunus in front of her, his expression was awry and slightly scared as he swallowed his breath, forcing himself to stave away the creeping anxiety.

Somehow she can't bring herself to look at the man in such a miserable state, she had to do something. Placing her hand on Adam's she tried comforting him "Adam" she called out to him at which the wide eyed faunus looked to his shaky hands then to Weiss, his visions bouncing back and forth.

The gesture was definitely appreciated, she could tell as much from the calming down of the faunus. Though it was definitely too close for comfort for both of them. . . but neither of the two seemed to mind.

Adam felt as if his hands were being held and steadied by Lilac. . . though as expected it was somehow different. The warmth, the care, and the concern were definitely on par with Lilac's but somehow it was different, he would even dare to argue that it was greater even by just a slight measure.

It was so nice and calming that Adam would want to grab hold of it forever, Like it was a lo-. . .

He chuckled at himself

Finally regaining his posture, he started walking beside Weiss and behind the remaining members of team RWBY. "Thank you Weiss" he whispered his genuine thanks to Weiss who in turn couldn't help but give the faunus a sympathetic look a sort of " _Your Welcome_ " in response to his thanks before she looked ahead and said "Take care of yourself you lout"

"Noted Weiss" Adam subconsciously squeezed Weiss's offered hand, savoring the uniqueness and heat of Weiss's warmth, one that she willingly gave him. If the others -especially Yang- would look to their backs at that moment, an endless wave of teasing and japes would befall them. They, after all, looked like a couple when seem from afar.

"I think you're getting too comfortable Weiss/Adam" the two warned the other at the same time, the matching tone and surprise that the two had caused to each other gave way to an almost deafening silence between the two

The thickness of the suddenly and newly created moment of awkwardness between the two could also be described as chocking. Their cheeks, now tinted red, grew apparent to each other. Their eyes went wide with the flustered expression the other was making, which was identical to what they had themselves.

In defiance to the degrading atmosphere the two had put each other on they quickly jerked their couple-like intertwined hand from the other's hand. Threatening glares were sent by both parties to the latter.

Though what made the situation worse for the both of them was they didn't know since when their hands were intertwined to each other in that manner. But right now it was beside the point; they like disappointments and felt that if their allied faction were to see them caught up in this situation they would be disowned immediately.

The reason? Why betrayal of course! They grimaced at the thought.

Adam's sharp gaze softened and turned in to a more imploring state while still holding a certain seriousness to them, Weiss's were understandably the same. " _This never happened"_ is what seemed to be the quite message that they sent through their gazes.

Reaching a mutual understanding, they nodded agreeably and just like that. . .It never happened. As they stared to walk again they noted that future interactions between each other should be kept brief- extremely so.

Adam moved towards where the others were, and when he stood in front of Yang and Blake, cutting them off, he looked at them before bowing apologetically and respectfully "Sorry Yang" Surprised, Yang chuckled nervously again before regaining her composure, casting a half embrace around Blake "No problem dude!" with that the five continued their walk.

"Though..." Adam suddenly started "You two make a cute couple, I just didn't expect that my baby sister would turn out to be a lesbian. no wonder Weiss asked me about my stance on them" he mused to himself as he looked ahead, casually, as if he didn't just drop that comment. Which by all intents and purposes should have sent him at to a fit of rage directed at either the two or only Yang.

Yang and Blake stiffened at Adam's words, What will happen next? That can't be all right? What if he forces us to break up? The two shared unsure looks of concern to each other and when they were about to voice their concern Adam patted Yang in the back. It, however, caused more concern than relief which was what Adam was going for.

"Now I guess would be a good time to talk with my lil sis's girlfriend" Adam smiled as he moved to side with the couple, or rather to stay in between the couple, separating the two. Blake's eyes sharpened at Adam's sudden actions, though, she would at least give it to him for still being the good brother that looked out for her, but as it stands right now they were enemies much like how Weiss and Adam were.

Blake didn't know how far back in the past it was, but she was fairly sure that she did gave Adam a remark regarding his presences as a person. It seemed that right now his presence as a brotherly figure was overwhelming- it reminded her of how Yang treated Ruby.

Memories welled-up, of happy, heart warming, sad, silly, and down right childish interactions between her and Adam were plentiful back then. She would remember how her young self would always play all the time with her kind, cool, and brother. . . It's a shame what's happen over the past few years.

What happened to those times?

Blake allowed the slightest hint of longing to surface on her features, what _had_ happen to those times indeed? she thought to herself before she dispelled the thoughtful expression in her face. Where was _her_ brother? Where was the Adam that she looked so high onto when she was a child?

She didn't know, though, a visage of the man she once looked up to stood beside her now fully intent on talking with her girlfriend, getting to more of her and such, she would imagine the Adam of the past would do the same. At least she would have the approval of one of her family members when it came to the relationship she held with Yang, she thought to herself.

"T-that would be nice! YEAH!" Yang pumped her fist since Adam didn't seem to be to keen on making her and Blake break up, simply wanting to know more about her is all she could gather from Adam's actions.

"I know a place we could talk in" she offered "Its just around the corner! _AND_ the owner will give me all the discounts I want" Yang quirked a mischievous smirk as she led the group, Blake was already pinching the bridge of her nose " _That place again_ " she seemed to say.

"Yang are we going _there_ again?" Ruby suddenly asked, three out of the five of them seem to know where they were about to go to. Weiss and Adam felt as if they were being left in the dark, though, inquiring about the location of the place they were about to go to would only take them further in the dark, they felt, so they stayed quiet. The pronoun game was annoying.

Yang nodded "I got Bumblebee parked near the Plaza; you got a ride right?" With Yang's hand on her hips she gestured towards Adam as asked him. Adam nodded "I bet my ride's better than your's" Adam boasted in a friendly manner before Yang rolled her eyes in skepticism. "Impress me" she answered with a her trademark flirtatious tone and wide smirk.

Adam beamed a proud smile before shrugging "We'll see" he answered back.

It was rare for him to feel. . . homely? was it the sister's doing, that he felt such? Their friendliness perhaps? Maybe. He definitely felt the same with Roman and Neo, his friends. Maybe because people being friendly and acting nonchalant to him was a rare occurrence indeed.

It almost made Adam question if they knew about his background, which, of course they do. This realization is what made him feel even more uneasy. It was too damn rare is all; for people to know that he was a White Fang General and killer to boot but still they choose to act like such. he wouldn't be surprised if his face is showing bewilderment and happiness.

When they went to the plaza, where they were to separate ways to go to their own transports, Yang spoke up "You know, Bumblebee could handle two people -three if I go slow- but definitely not four. So. . ." Yang was looking at her teammates as if silently asking who was going to ride with Adam and who was coming with her.

"Just saying Blake's coming with me" Yang quickly added, her voice was weak as if she would trigger the land mine that is Adam's brotherly instincts. Adam smiled at Blake and Yang, he knew it wouldn't benefit his and Blake's already shaky relationship if he dared separate the two besides as he already said, they're a cute couple.

"No problem there" he answered to which Yang sighed with relief before facing Ruby and Weiss "So which one of you will go with Adam?"

Ruby immediately sided with Yang before she gave Weiss an extremely apologetic look "Sorry Weiss!" Blake and Yang gave her equally apologetic looks. Weiss had her mouth agape, at a lost of words with the evident betrayal of her friends -HER TEAMMATES- of her, though she can't really blame them.

She already expected Blake to ride with Yang -for obvious reasons- and she would never allow Ruby to be too close to any form of danger -she just had that much of a soft spot for the quirky girl- so really she expected as much, it's just that when it _actually_ happened it would still surprise her.

Recovering from the light shock she received, from the aforementioned betrayal, she spoke up silencing Adam who was about to voice his objections and who seemed equally disinclined with sharing the journey with Weiss. After what had just happen between the two of them he was only following his notes "Keep interactions with Weiss extremely brief".

"Adam" at the mention of his name the faunus faced Weiss "It looks like we'll have to share the same vehicle" Weiss's voice was akin to what a shrewd business woman would use during talks of deals and transactions, her smile was the even the same, even and calculating.

"It seems so" Adam's voice, like Weiss, had gained the tone that would be expected from a general attending peace talks with the enemy side.

The pair's guarded and suspicious gaze of each other were like swords clashing; there were no animosity between them the two just couldn't find the will muster to cast that certain feeling against the other, for reasons unbeknownst to them, instead mutual feeling of wanting to be away from each other.

Though there would also be a lesson to be learned from the two: That putting the members of the Schnee family around the members of The White Fang would only breed disaster and quarrels between the two. Reason was not need to start said fights, only their mutual hate for each other was enough. RBY would have to keep this in mind their next outing.

"Well before we get on the same vehicle is it fair to put down ground rules before we get on the same vehicle?" Weiss offered, now the deal was starting. It wasn't wrong to assume that they were in a closed room, documents in front of them, and dealings slowly proceeding as smoothly as they can; with the presence that the two are giving off this may as well be the case.

Adam sneered at the other girl's tenacity before he smiled evenly "I suppose such things _are_ in order, but I would at least call the first demand, that being: give your rapier to your teammates. After all, I wouldn't want to get stabbed from behind while driving wouldn't I?" he smirked mockingly, though his expression was done in jest. He knew he could trust Weiss, thanks to the help she extended him moments ago, he just hopped it wasn't misplaced.

The other's though could only agree with Adam's terms. It seemed fair enough to give him leeway in the form of being given the right to call the first demand, and besides they weren't so ignorant as to not completely discern the implications of his words. . .well, save for Ruby that is.

"That's unfair for Weiss! what if you attack her!?" Ruby's voice was concerned, that much is obvious from the sudden increase of volume in her voice. Weiss smiled at her partner before she answered "You dunce, I'm going to be fine. If Adam kills me. . . let's just say that if he does that then he wouldn't be able to accomplish his mission"

Though vague, Weiss's explanation, Ruby simply nodded albeit reluctantly. Since she did know that so long as Weiss said that she'll be fine then she _will_ be fine; she had that much trust in her partner.

Weiss then looked at Adam, the visage of a business woman returning quickly to her "Done. In exchange giving me all the information I need to know to know about your semblance" Adam smirked knowingly and impressed at the younger girl in front of her.

If he removed Weiss's weapon then she would do the same, if she knew how his semblance worked then she would be given the key to be able to concoct some sort of counter to his attacks and if not his attacks then at the very least a counter to his semblance.

Semblances were important due to the very reason of, people mold their fighting styles around the semblance that they were born with, Adam was no exception. If given a weapon one would want to use it to its fullest capacities after all.

If Adam was capable enough, which he surely was, he would have already developed a fighting style perfectly fit for the semblance that he had. So Adam telling her all there is to know about his semblance would be likened to telling her how he fought.

After knowing his semblance, how he fought, defeating him would be easier. It was like going into a war with Weiss fully knowing the weapons and capabilities of the enemy army and was able to make counters for said capabilities, she was essentially stealing her of all his advantages.

Adam chuckled impressed at Weiss's demand, once again "Ok then, that's a deal. Give your weapon to your teammates and I'll tell you my semblance" Adam offered his hand for a handshake, presumably to formalize the verbal contract between the two.

Weiss swiftly took and shook his hand the speed of her movements born from the confidence that she wore, a true Schnee as Adam thought. After handing over her weapon to Ruby, Adam started walking towards his Nyx leaving behind Weiss who simply looked at him raising a questioning brow as he does so "And where do you think you're going!?" the volume of her voice certainly reflected the irritation she felt, who wouldn't feel disrespected when the person who _just_ signed a contract with you suddenly runs away?

Not bothering to look back Adam answered her "You said that I will tell _YOU_ of my semblance there's no need for me to tell them right? besides Blake already knows how mine works" Weiss could only nod with an annoyed expression, he was right there was a loop hole in her words. If put in that situation she would surely do the same, she growled at herself and at Adam before begrudgingly following him towards his Nyx.

The other members of team RWBY felt sorry for their friend before they started their walk towards Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee. All of them sharing concern for the heiress who was forced to ride with her mortal enemy "Maybe I should've rode with Adam" Ruby murmured, Yang rubbed her back sympathetically "She's going to be fine sis, don't worry about her" as always Yang's sisterly voice could calm down the red hooded girl at any given moment.

"Your right"

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Weiss snapped as soon as they were walking down the plaza, her tone was definitely annoyed, if anything she would want to go to wherever Yang was going to lead them by foot instead of riding with a White Fang member. . . no scratch that, With _Adam._

"And neither can I" Adam ruefully shot back at the heiress, his tone exacting as much feeling as the latter. "You know- no" Adam bit back his words and instead decided to swim towards another current with their conversation "So we have a deal, yes? Do you want me to start explaining already or waiting 'till we get to the Nyx?"

Weiss growled before she crossed her arms and looked away, though she did motion her chin towards Adam as a gesture to get him to start talking. Adam obliged her request as he started listing down the specifics of his Semblance.

"Moon Slice" as he called it was, to Weiss's understanding, a very powerful Semblance indeed. Capable of absorbing all of the energy that he could gather, multiply it by whichever amount he wanted it to -so long as he has the time- then release it in either a projectile form or as a slice delivered from his weapon Wilt and Blush.

He also added that his fighting style was the Iaido, a fighting style born in the land of tradition wind-carved cliffs of Mistral. He explained that the use of this specific style bolsters his ability for two reasons; one, that his semblance was extremely compatible with his semblance it was almost as if the fighting style was created specifically for his Semblance; the other reason is that his body was dexterous yet strong, flexible yet rigid traits that were rare indeed but traits that many Mistralian fighting styles capitalize on, it just so happens that the Iaido was one of them. So without much discontent this was the fighting style that he was using until this day.

And as if too top the cake of information that he had served to the heiress with a extremely subtle yet important cherry, he continued.

"And as a last side note- the _energy_ I could draw from is very. . . loose in meaning" his voice sounded conspiratorial and vague at the same time.

"Please elaborate..." The heiress drawled though she was intent on listening at Adam. "Of course it _is_ part of the deal after all" after a short cough Adam continued while pointing to a nearby dust shop that they were passing by "'Energy' _could_ be understood by my semblance as dust, physical attacks from enemies, lasers, bullets and so on. But-"

Adam paused, looking for another example and when he did pointed towards it and continued "-My semblance could also interpret 'Energy' as emotion-"

"Kind of like how Grimms use emotions to track down their prey" Weiss gave her example with a studious tone about her. Adam looked genuinely surprised; that example was a little too far-fetched for the country raised Faunus to understand and this reflected on the look of bewilderment that he gave Weiss.

Weiss took this as a signal to explain what she meant when she stated her words, it wasn't as if she didn't expect him to give her such a face after saying those words it was after all higher education so Weiss wasn't surprised at all by his reaction. Maybe because it was her assumption that all White Fang members are single minded fools who're only good for barbarism and-. . .

She stopped short of her own line of thought, it was harsh to think of them like that- too harsh. And here she thought she was over and past her racial bias and stereotyping, but old habits die hard indeed, and this was one of said 'old habits' she was lucky enough that her face, at least, did not boast a condescending look on them or otherwise her thought would be all to clear to her current companion.

Clicking her tongue at herself for still carrying such thoughts she thought that she would have to improve herself more if she wanted to be kind and fair to the other race that the humans walked with. " _We are equals not opposites, no one is more superior than the other_ " she quietly reminded herself before she looked at the still dazed Adam.

"There's a leading theory on how the Grimms anatomy works, or more precisely how they find their prey. They use our emotions as a sort of beacon signaling them towards their prey, like pulses of energy that they could see and track. That's what most experts on Grimm anatomy agree on, though there was a reason why it was still a _theory,_ it's because they have evidence but not enough study on the matter so they can't call it a fact yet" After Weiss concluded her short lesson she nodded at Adam's example.

A couple arguing in the side walk whose tension against each other were high. "I guess your example is an apt one" Adam nodded slowly he understood some but not all of what Weiss said "I guess. . ." was his simple reply.

After passing the couple the two continued their walk as they rounded a corner towards a dark alley way, it seemed like the place where crime would be prevalent, the shadows covering it and the it's 'at the edge of the eye' visibility from the outside the alley way was enough indication.

Weiss however was calm, she was safe with the faunus around, a fact that she would never tell or admit to anyone but herself. "Is that all then?" Weiss asked as Adam waved his hand where a slick metal bracelet was located "All that I could offer, with that much information I would guess that you now hold the most information on my fighting style, even Blake would not know some of things I've told you" Adam answered, without so much a speck of lie in his voice.

"Voice command: deactivate, modular attachment: light refracting stealth unit"

And as if he casted a Nature's Wrath spell the dark hovercraft that was the Nyx appeared before Weiss's shocked eyes. She didn't expect to see one of the most advance point-to-point military vehicles of the Atletian army to appear here in Vale and in the ownership of a White Fang member no less. "I can't say I'm not surprised that your little brigand stole _that_ " Weiss chided out, her eyes thinned threateningly at Adam.

It did remind him of her sister, Winter, though and with a smirk he answered back with a sort of calculated animosity directed at the Schnee in front of him "You could hardly call us a 'little brigand' at the very least we could be considered a small army- and that's only the active personnel here in Vale"

Weiss shrugged unimpressed before she gesture towards the Nyx "The faster we could get to my teammates the better" Adam nodded before riding ahead of Weiss and with a mockingly sarcastic gesture he offered his hand to Weiss as to assist her with getting on the Nyx.

Weiss looked away, angered before she practically forced her way on the Nyx "I could get on by myself, thank you very much" her voice carried a grandeur fit of a princess as she hissed at him.

"Schnees..." he murmured ruefully underneath his breath

"You were saying?"

"Nothing."

After their brief exchange Adam brought the Nyx to life with the press of a button. The low hums of the Nyx so quiet that only those with an acute sense of hearing could only notice, it was quite but it seemed powerful to the militaristic view of Adam. This _was_ a weapon that they were riding on after all, and as of the moment he can't help himself but think of the advantages that they Nyx could bring his army should a fight occur.

Bringing himself out of his reverie he asked his passenger "Where are they?" With a quick text of Weiss on her scroll Weiss directed their way.

~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooo000oooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~

"Schne- Weiss. . . I've got a question" Adam suddenly spoke up as they were floating their way above the city's skylines while in the Nyx's stealth mode. It was a magnificent sight and coupled with the setting sun, the city's afternoon skies that are tinted with reds and oranges hues that invoke gave a romantic feel to their ride.

"Hmm?" evidently Weiss seemed to not be minding the presence of Adam there as her chauffeur, her arms were firmly clasped around his hips in fear of falling off while her head rested on his back as if she's about to go to sleep. Adam didn't know why they were this close without animosity boiling up from either of them -but Weiss could simply be out of options and gave in to what she's currently doing- and it was evident that the two enjoyed their ride.

It was the first time that either of them had break the serenely pleasurable silence between the two of them so Weiss's head was turned towards the man in front of her "We're nearly there" she seemed to have thought what Adam might have asked and answered him before hand.

It wasn't what was in his mind though as he shook his head "Well there's also that but. . ."

"Hmm?"

"About. . . when we were walking down the street and I suddenly had my anxiety attack-" he seemed to be at a lost before he continued, now armed with words "Why did you help me, a Faunus and the general of the White Fang to boot?"

Weiss chuckled before she stifled herself, her grip on Adam lightening "I don't know" she answered with a smile hidden to Adam, at first Adam thought that she was simply being hard-headed, reluctant to give an answer but. . . With such a tender voice, unless she was a great actress then Adam would have been had for a fool.

"Call of duty? no. . . Lilac wasn't there to do so? no-" a chuckle "I guess I just wanted too" she mused, her tone still as tender as it was when she had answered Adam. "Then, when you offered your hand-"

"I saw it as a necessity to calm you down" her tone bared a certain sharpness to them as she continued "Don't get ahead of yourself" she warned before she tighten her grip around Adam, honestly her actions are contradictory of her words, Adam thought to himself a wide smile gracing his mouth.

Adam quickened the pace of his Nyx as his way of answering yes to Weiss.

It was warm and light, the atmosphere that they were in, Adam would easily say that he would want to experience it again and again. That was until he realize that this _was_ Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and the enemy of the White Fang, they weren't suppose to be together in the same room or even the same vehicle and not try to kill each other or at the very least argue. And yet here they were, sharing the same ride, her hands wrapped around him for support, and cruising over the picturesque city skylines of Vale as close to each other as they could ever get; so much so that they may be called a- . . .

Adam shushed his own thoughts as he descended towards the ground with the Nyx, noticing the quickly declining altitude Weiss straightened her body and clasped the passenger's bar handles just behind the Nyx. Checking her scroll Weiss tilted her head in slight confusion "We're still a ways away from the club Yang was talking about, why are we stopping here?" her words wasn't pressing it was simply curious.

"I still have to hide the fact that I have a Nyx, a Nyx that I stole" Adam reasoned as he parked along another dark alley, Weiss saw his point and nodded, satisfied of his reasoning. Once he had disembarked from the Nyx Adam offered Weiss a hand to help her get off easier, one that she graciously took with a smile and a chagrined smile.

"You know my sister will kill me if she saw me like this with you" she mused thoughtfully to herself, not minding the prospect of punishment from her sibling, Adam's face contorted to a smile much like that of Weiss's "And my boss will take me as a traitor, skin me alive, then maybe feed me to the Grimm- if I'm lucky enough to last that long that is."

They shared a light laugh with each other over what could truly be their impending doom before they started walking out the alley way and once they did the two finally noticed their intertwined hands, with a warm smile Weiss warned him "Don't get too comfortable Taurus" though it came off more as teasing rather than an actual threat.

"I know. And _this-"_ Adam raised their hands that still held each other's

"Never happened" the two finished together, after another round of light chuckling from the two they finally let go, the warmth from the other's hand still permeating on their own. They both equally didn't know what had happened between them in the short trip- no, time span they've shared together and since when were they so. . . close.

but they both knew that moments like those were ones that they'll likely long for, look back too, and regret heavily later after they've sober up from the high that the moment gave them. The antithetic nature of their positions in their lives just wouldn't allow for such interactions and yet... there they were enjoying each other's presences.

Their minds soon delve in to the realm of restriction and prohibition, they themselves forcing their minds to blacklist events from being allowed to happen again. But they knew it wasn't as simple as that, there were just things that were hard too stop yourself from indulging on; it was terrifying almost.

Weiss removed the face that she had been carrying the entire time with Adam and now she wore one akin to the one she'd use in front of her friends, it was still caring and carried a hint of that warmth that Adam had just experience. "Let's go, before the blonde oaf, her girlfriend and my dunce of partner starts teasing us-... me endlessly"

"Let's go"

...

..

.

" _Let's meet like this again sometime"_ , the thought that they kept to themselves.

* * *

 _**~FISH**_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **" _RAWR~!_ " I think is what fishes do. . . Or don't. . . I just really like the sound. lol. meaningless, horrible icebreakers aside work IS ressuming though very slowly I've been working in Ch 13 but unlike my regular speed in making a chapter (half a week min. one and a half max.) It's taking me a good month to do and not because its AMAZING or WUNDERBAR but you know I've been reading a lot of things and watching. . .Oh and writing in reddit in writer prompts that place is amazing check it out.**

 **Derp I know that this is literally the same as the A/N I posted last chapter but meh. Oh also in the case of Weiss and Adam Sorry if I made them seem like they're bipolar but let's just say they hate each other in front of others but are secretly infatuated with each other when it's just the two of them.**

 **Last before we all part ways 2K READS! That's amazing isn't it? well I think it is. Celebrate every little milestone, is what I always say, no matter how small. Thank you people for contiously reading my FF truly! you guys make my day when stuff like this happen :D!**

 **Any ways that's all for me right now, SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER~~~! OR IN LIFE CONFINED IN FROSTBITE~~~!**


	12. Ursa's Den

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Ursa's Den~~~

"You know, I almost half expected that Adam would just strait out kill me and stuff" Yang sighed with a defeated expression before bouncing back up with her normal Yang-y wit "Still! I'm glad that you're making progress with making amends with Adam -ya know- allowing him to interview me and stuff" she rose her eyebrow with a great smirk plastered on her face "I thought you would be more _bull_ headed"

"Eh?. . .Eh?. . .Eh?"

"Blake~!" Ruby squealed while jumping in place with her head quipping back and forth as she nodded happily "I'm so glad that you allowed your bro to chill with us!" Ruby held the bow totting Blake, shaking her hand with tremor like power and speed "I hate seeing siblings fight each other -wellyouandAdamaren'treallyrealsiblingsBUTTHAT'SBESIDETHEPOINT- I'm so happy for you!"

Blake looked at the endless supply of childish yet infectious positive energy that is the gothic little girl. She couldn't help but allow that energy to seep in her as she beamed the girl with a winning smile of her own that if her memory serves her right Ruby would describe as very Blake-y. When asked to further elaborate Yang barged in on their talk and indulged Blake with that bit of _Ruby_ knowledge "It means reserved but has a cat-like charm to it; beautiful, quiet. it has a star light like flicker that is a very rare sight"

Blake always held in a gasp and breath when Yang elaborated this fact to her, it was so romantic hearing it from her one and only. . .it was just a shame? how she could turn it to a very SPG statement with a slur in her voice and a low purr.

Blake still held the smile as she kissed the top of Ruby's head as if she was kissing the gem of her little sister's little princess' tiara, she then brushed her hand over the hair of the younger girl following after the _old_ Adam's example in head patting; a profession that, she was so sure back then, he had a P.H.D in.

With Ruby's own beaming smile being shot to her, she could see why the _old_ Adam always held a silent 'aww' in his throat. She could also see why Weiss and Yang would gladly become and act as the quirky little girl's older sister.

At this point though they might as well be considered real sisters, what with her and Yang going as strait with each other as a battering ram. "Yeah, since the _old_ Adam is peaking through the scary monster that is the one back on the train" is what she would have said but she simply deflected the words from being said to Ruby and instead replied with a short and curt "Thank you."

"Really you two would just. . . ignore me"

"You were saying?" A good practice to be had is whenever Yang was about to open her mouth to cast the painful spell that are her puns is to **completely** ignore what she is about to say. Blake and Ruby being the two most important women in her life were also the two women who are around the blonde 'pun-master' all the time and were thus subjected to the most amount of mind melting puns; safe to say they _had_ to develop a way to at least be able to tune out her puns.

The blonde bellowed a bemused sigh, pouting as she raised her hand to the air "Hey Junior!" almost instantaneously a audible wince sounded from the bar from a burly looking man "One strawberry sunrise please and what ever these girls want- no alcohol for the red one!"

Ursa's Lair: best place to drink, to dance, to unwind, to get information, and to access the darker side of Vale from. It's proud owner? Hei "Junior" Xiong. Though, compared to the strutting blonde the black bear was loose all his authority even in his own bar. Murmuring something about goldilocks being mauled by a Ursa he made his way their side of the bar with Yang's drink with her preferred umbrella ornament lining the cocktail's rim.

Yang smiled toothily before winking at Junior whose eyes were filled with a mix of contempt and weariness, no one could blame him on that regard. Yang would literally go to his club to blow things up with her fists or hit on random strangers fully counting on Junior to place it on her tab, a tab, by the way, that doesn't need to be paid or he would need to hire a team of workers to fix his club anew.

"Go on, the drink's on me!" Yang announced as she took a sip of her drink, shivering slightly at the exemplary taste of her drink "You're getting better at making this Junior" she gasped in a exaggerated manner, holding her hands over her mouth in a way a normal city damsel would after being shown a bouquet of roses from her suitor "Don't tell me you've been practicing. for me?"

Junior turned his head towards Blake and Ruby before giving them what could be the most valuable life lesson that he could give them "Take my advise and stay away from this here blonde. She's a bad influence for you minors" he shot said blonde who was holding up her drink signaling for another round searing gazes "Especially when she's drunk"

Blake for a moment raised her finger in protest but when her words fell short and caught in her mouth she shrugged, one could only deny facts for so long until the harsh reality slaps them square in the face. Ruby however gave Junior a wide, hearty smile as she mused happily "My big sis _is_ a bad influence but she's still the best!" the other three looked at the red clad girl with perplexed, stupefied looks all except Yang that is who only threw her a thumbs up along with a "That's my lil' sis!"

"This is my girlfriend. . ." Blake whispered to no one in particular. Her voice sounded so disappointed at herself mostly and disbelief with her life choices, that was until, like a coiled spring, her expression turned into one of magnanimous patience mixed with an expression of a blessed woman the complete contrast of her expression mere moments ago.

Junior, completely unbeknownst to her change in expression, handed her a shot glass with a crystalline liquid at its base and bejeweled amber liquid on top it was a cocktail. taking a quick whiff of the mystery liquid it smelt of vodka and rum, though, it didn't seem at all like it was spirited. As far as alcoholic beverages go this one _seemed_ like it won't pack a kick.

But by judging Junior's sympathetic pity and sobered words of "Here, it'll help you cope with your wrong choices. Atlesian hornet" Blake seemed offended but by the way it seemed from the outside she guessed that people would make that mistake wouldn't they? So she politely took the drink giving her curt "thank you" before Ruby gave her order of "Anything with milk and cookies"

Junior sighed once again as he jot down Ruby's order which he would have one of his incredibly incompetent underlings do, he didn't much trust in them but it was enough that he could trust them with buying a pack of cookies and box of milk from a nearby store.

When Yang got her second shot of her cocktail she sat closer to her girlfriend, resting her head on the crook of Blake's neck.

"I'm happy for you Blake" She mused with a ghost of smile, weak but very very happy "You gave him a chance. . .That's nice. more than nice" her voice followed after her smile, softening "Every old sis and bros around Remnant who loves their lil' sis and bros like _we_ do would want that" Yang swirled her drink absentmindedly before she, once again, shoved the entirety of her glass in her stomach.

"But!-" she stiffened her posture before imitating what Weiss' posture would be when meeting with important looking person. Slight adjustments here and there and she was done, Yang now had some of Weiss' professional gusto with her.

"-It's time to meet your big bro!" she chuckled meekly "I just hope he'll like me for you. WOO! this is nerve racking hehehe. . ." It was so out of character for Yang to act like afraid, or meek, or demure, or subdued especially when facing someone new or anyone for that matter. Given, Yang and Adam have met each other before but that was only a brief encounter and the brother and sister faunus aren't exactly in their best of mental state at the time. So right now would really be their first formal meeting.

Blake could really see Yang's dedication for her, to act like this, trying her hardest so that the person her family would approve of her, was more than enough of a sign that Yang _is_ the right one. Blake felt really blessed.

Blake rested her head over her girlfriend's as she sunk in to a reverie. Blake couldn't mistake it, that 'We' that Yang was talking about was none other than Adam and Yang herself. Blake has felt it before and she knew that the sight of Blake and Adam fighting was something that Yang found depressing. If she was right, Yang would place herself in his place and imagine what would happen to her if Ruby started acting that way to her.

Will she develop panic disorders like Adam?

Will she have panic attacks like his?

Will it be as bad or worse?

Will she have a chance to ever reconcile with Ruby?

What will she do if Ruby starts treating her like Blake does to Adam?

Is Blake, someone who could leave Adam, who might as well been her real brother, someone she can be comfortable around of?

What if Blake also-

 _NO!_

Blake steeled herself and took in a shaky breath before she fluttered her eyes open and close again and again, until finally she was able to calm herself down. She could _never_ leave Yang, she's the best thing that has happen to her and she will never allow her to slip away, and she won't do the same to her either.

Blake knew that she was over thinking things, Yang would be thinking of some of those things but not all. She spites herself for even thinking of those, but she must admit, she could see where Yang is coming from if not fully then a little better. To Yang family was even more important to her than the golden river that is her hair, it broke her to see family drift apart what would happen if the same happened to _her_ family.

Blake knew that she was part of Yang's family, Blake knew that Yang wanted her and Adam to make up if not for Blake then secretly for her peace of mind. The blonde though will never admit to the fact openly at least.

"You know Adam's not that horrible of a person back then" she started as she reached for Junior's proffered drink "He was the kindest, most overprotective, loving brother anyone could have" Yang chuckled "I feel like I've heard this before"

Blake nodded, the passage of time slowed and the earsplittingly unruly atmosphere of the club seemed to have slipped into space in lieu for quieter, more down to earth atmosphere meant for Blake and Yang only.

"You know, I think you're right after this. . .I might give more consideration towards Adam and my relationship" Yang hummed in agreement, it was as if she was allowing her self to be subjugated under Blake's calmingly serene voice "I also hope that. Adam likes you for me" She smiled as threw an arm around Yang's shoulder, a gesture that the blonde would usually perform to the bow wearing Blake "I love you so, so much Yang"

"I love you too Blake"

~~~~~~~~~~ooooo000ooooo~~~~~~~~~~

After a decidedly picturesque trip across the skies of Vale, seeing the sights of the city and its dimming glory brought by the sun's setting brilliance. The city's lights were deprived, that much was true, but they it was that fading radiance that made it all the more beautiful. It was certainly a sight that Weiss would pay to see again.

She wondered how amazing it would be to own a Nyx of herself, getting a hold of one shouldn't be hard, she thought to herself before she shook her head with a rightfully judicial thought. She was seventeen, if it took an eighteen years of life before one could be given the right to apply for a driver's licence being eligible to drive a floating or flying vehicle over the world's airspaces required the person to be at least twenty-one years of age.

Besides, she didn't have enough _personal_ funds to be able to buy one herself and even then there would be the problem of its maintenance, expenditures and keeping. She wasn't even sure if her home kingdom's military would release the Nyx for public use much less for the public's purchase any time soon, it being military tech. and stuff.

She clicked her tongue, she knew it was immature of her but she still wanted a Nyx for herself, perhaps a crystalline white body with gentle blue snowflakes would suite her taste quite fine. "Adam where did you even steal the Nyx from" she quickly added "You know, for curiosity's sake"

Adam chuckled to himself as he bumped into Weiss' petite stature causing her to stumble slightly, she glared at him "You want one too don't you? Well Schn- Weiss, sorry to break it to you're a little too short to pilot a Nyx" Weiss couldn't believe her ears, every time someone taller than her that doesn't even have the decency to pick their words always choose to take a jab at her height, **every time** _.  
_

Of course unlike her blonde oaf of a teammate Yang, or the barbaric lout beside her she had the decency that they lacked and then some so trying to hide most of her irritation she answered "I'm sorry about the lack of my height but, Adam, please indulge me at least my question. not a plethora of ' _lighthearted_ ' jabs" with Weiss overblown, over-dignified choice in words Adam couldn't help himself but to indulge her in a fitting manner, one that he was sure she'd fine quite aggravating.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee, as your esteemed self would know I am the leader of the renegade group of faunus that is the White Fang. The means of which I've obtained that prized piece of automation includes theft and murder, among other things, along one of the highways coming into Vale."

Adam smirked condescendingly "Did I _indulge_ you young miss?" he finished as cherry on top the metaphorical banana-split that is his treat of aggravation for Weiss.

Knowing the Schnees they'd "-Ah! How dare you!" she stomped on the ground threateningly to which Adam only replied with a quizzical look, not even fazed, in-fact his look soon dissolved into an amused smirk as if saying " _Are you really trying to threaten me right now?_ " Weiss, however, didn't allow that to hinder the barrage that she was about to shower the unassuming faunus.

"IT WAS QUITE ENOUGH, THANK YOU!" a barrage that she, for some reason, couldn't deliver the faunus. Adam's smirk only widened before he broke into a fit of giggles one that caused Weiss' face to tinge red with annoyance.

After wiping a stray tear of comical joy he looked towards his Ivory haired companion "So, Weiss, you said we're close?" letting her anger be redirected for now she nodded as she took a quick glance on her Scroll ' _10m from current position_ ' the Scroll's GPS seemed to indicate. Weiss knitted her brow before she took an equally quick glance to her surroundings, the dark grey-ish hue of the approaching night painted the area generously.

There was no seeing past- Never mind, Bright neon reds flared to life as Weiss looked across the street announcing proudly in an awfully gaudy manner. It was already bad enough that she recently had to adjust her eyes to the darkness now she was looking at the blaring red neon signs that, had she not known better, would easily be mistaken for a flash bang.

"There it is right across the street" Weiss' eyes thinned involuntarily as a response to the light, quickly her hand flew up to level with her eyes protecting them from further more light. Adam raised an eyebrow at Weiss' sudden move to cover her eyes, her eyelashes batting against each other as her eyes twitch slightly and her posture straiten up a little along with her movements.

His eyes roamed; Weiss's body was petite and small but he knew this already, her body curved in a way that didn't shatter her dignified guise, instead adding a hint of fragile beauty. Her face that scrounged up in defense of the blaring light also had a certain charm to it. Her eyes along with her upper face were shadowed by her hand leaving her the faded pink of her lips to be highlighted like pink pearls against faint lights.

She was beautiful, her lips seemed ripened and ready to be kissed. . . Adam looked away as he took a step closer to the sidewalk in anticipation for crossing the barren street. Looking at the neon sign didn't even cause him to flinch "Let's go Weiss" he urged as he reached for her free hand.

"Ah?" Weiss' eyes quickly darted towards the hand that now held hers, again, the feeling of alien yet strangely homely warmth permeated through Weiss' hand and, again, she found it hard to flinch away or resist his touch.

"I thought _this_ never happened?" Weiss looked at Adam and their eyes locked for a moment before they looked away at the same time "Yeah" Adam started as he dragged her a step forward "But it looks like you're going to need help"

"Crossing the street?"

"You can't see properly if your eyes are flashed right?"

Weiss nodded obediently as her grip on Adam's hand tightened lightly, a slight shift that Adam felt and responded to accordingly "Once we get there _this_ -" Adam raised their intertwined hands "never happened"

Weiss nodded once more as she began her walk with Adam, step after step their destination approached closer and closer. She didn't want to let go. . . yet, so she asked in hopes of stalling the time "Why aren't you bothered by the light? You're a faunus. Your eyes should be more susceptible to things like this sort of things"

Adam shrugged "We learn to adjust"

. . .

They let go of each other's hand both equally reluctant but complacent none the less.

"Time to interview Yang"

"Good luck, I guess"

"You should be saying that to Yang"

"I suppose"

~~~~~~~~~~ooooo000ooooo~~~~~~~~~~

"Yang Xiao Long" Yang rigidly straitened her posture as her name has been called for, and as if a cold breeze had entered the building Weiss shivered at the sight of a Yang being so polite and mannered. Adam smiled happily at Yang's mannered self, she was making quite the impression, he admits.

"I thought you'd be more like, I don't know. . . more Erratic than this" Adam gestured towards the blonde in front of him, his finger sticking out as if he was pointing out her demure facade. Yang became stone tense she was feeble rock under the pressure of Adam, which by all means, something he wasn't even excreting.

"Really there's no need to be tense" Adam looked at the yet untouched drink in Blake's hand, inspecting it his face entered a neutral look as he robbed it from her hand "Unless of course if you're the one who makes Blake drink these, you should be tense if that was the case"

"Weeelllll~ you see that was-"

"That was Junior, Adam, he gave it to me after hearing that I was her girlfriend" Adam chuckled with amusement, Yang stiffened and Blake gave her brother a hard look causing Adam's chuckle to die down in his throat.

"Well. . . What I gather from that if this Junior made that gesture then I'm more than sure that Yang isn't. . . the best for you." at his words Blake and Yang stiffened in tandem, Yang's hands quickly skittering to hold her girlfriend's not wanting to let her go.

"Of course. . .I've lost my right to say that long ago" Adam smiled warm heartedly at the pair "I noticed how close you two are and the way the two of you are acting so even if I still had the right to have a say in Blake's love life I can't really argue that your not the right one for her. You both clearly love each other and. . ." he chuckled ambiguously "Well truth be told I don't know how to conduct interviews, so you're good in my book. Take care of my little sis for me"

Adam shrugged and tilted his head "Well there _is_ one way I know how to interview. But I'm sure that its no use here, in this situation" Adam nodded to himself, affirming his thoughts.

Yang perked up in clear interest, she has a feeling on what this ' _interview_ ' might be. Yang's considered and it may very well be the case, putting Adam's repertoire as the White Fang's general and given that they always need new recruits. . . he might be asking for fight.

Yang smirked, she knew if there was something she could prove then it was her extremely overwhelming strength "If its what I think it is then why not?" Adam smirked, his expression filled with surprise and a new sort of expectation. They seemed to have connected in a deep psychological manner. Their thoughts linked and the both gave each other an appraising look, when done they both spoke up.

"Outside?"

"Outside."

* * *

"Blake who do you think will win? I pick Yang of course!" Ruby, who had been surprisingly quiet during the entire six minute long talk that Adam and Yang had, was booming her voice in cheer for the spectacle that was about to go down.

"Yang. Also do you two really need to do this?" Blake asked inquisitively though making no move to stop the impending fight from happening, she knew the two combatants too much, she knew that there really was no way to stop this from happening.

"Blake. . . I'm sorry in advance if I kick your brother's ass"

"Same here Blake, sorry if I turn your girlfriend in to paste"

Weiss bellowed a long suffering sigh as she looked into battle ready figure of Adam, he was quite dashing if she dare say so but his attitude could be like that of Yang's, a thought that caused headache in the girl's head. "If I remember correctly I'm the one who'll start the match?"

"YUP!" The two fighters called out.

Another sigh and Weiss raised her hand, copying Glynda's voice whenever she would officiate a match she announced "FIGHT!"

 ***BANG!***

The sound of the earsplitting shock wave broke through the air, tearing a new crack on the wall and the ground underneath their legs. Quickly the two fighters made distance, Adam being the faster of the two made a quick pivot from where he was. Two steps in and he was already underneath the Blonde's guard, another step and pivot from his hips his arm cocked back like a gun, with great agility and strength he sent his uppercut flying through the air.

Yang having enough experience fighting against faster opponents managed to make subtle shits in her guard, suddenly Adam found his hand colliding with her elbow. A wave of force passed through her arm and caused the air above Yang's hand to spew out like a geyser.

Yang quickly activated her semblance leaving spending all her quarters to ensure a sure win, banking her on the power Adam gave her through the magnanimous punch. Adam didn't allow the situation to stay as it is, quickly he pushed his advantage firing of punch after punch every single one capable of breaking steal and are fast enough to be mere blurs.

His opposition though was a self proclaimed master of ultra close quarter combat, this was her area and she would not allow herself to be defeated there. Her hair blazed brilliantly causing a small flash while her eyes burned a deep red like Adam's, she clashed her fists together the moment Adam ended his barrage.

Its effects were staggering, literally so, an echoing thunder clap rippled its way towards its surroundings. Adam was thrown off balance though he had the battle sense to raise his guard as soon as it happened. With a loud cry Yang's haymaker was already flying towards him, Adam effortlessly dodged her swing.

With a wide opening made for him another barrage came from him this time though all the strikes found only one area, the liver. Consecutive earth splitting liver blows found their marks like a hail of bullets with unforgiving accuracy.

Yang's hair flared and her voice jumped in volume "STAY STILL!" A volley of punches descended Adam with the furry of the blonde and the damage Adam's caused so far. He can't be sure of it but he already has more than enough of a grasp about his enemy's semblance.

"You know _even_ if you hit me it won't be a straight up K.O" Masterfully dodging hits and lacing his own hits in between hers, he was treating her like a child in the battle field. Yang's furry went through the roof and a great heatwave seared his skin, a relaxing sauna for someone so used to pain like Adam but a incredibly painful jolt of pain to the onlookers.

"FIGHT ME!" two left-right combos went flying towards Adam's face "SERIOUSLY!" A hook caused Adam to move slightly back causing an opening in his part, quickly Yang pivoted her entire body back and shot forward with all the force that she could give along with her semblance.

A right straight, Adam lunged forward dodging her recklessly.

Yang's eyes widen and Adam's slitted

At point blank range Adam bolted forward and bashed in Yang's head with his horns, the force of the collision was nothing for the bull but for the blonde she was sent flying.

"Sorry fighting you seriously is a bad idea, for you mostly. But if its any consolation then I fought you as seriously as I can" Adam gave her a cocky wide grin as his eyes seemingly dipped into a new predatorial guise, staring down at a successful hunt was incredibly rewarding, he felt. breathing in a deep gulp of air before dropping the fight entirely and recovering the beaten body of Yang "I won."

"Not yet. . ." Yang flailed forward in a attempt to squirm out from his clasps, an attempt that would end in vain as she found herself in the arms of her girlfriend.

"Drop it Yang. Adam's too good" She wasn't on his side and she definitely was not trying to deter the effort that Yang has put in, but denying the facts won't do good either.

"Yeah" With a tired sigh Yang flopped her body on to Blake's like a rag doll, Blake's leg buckled at the sheer weight of her girlfriend.

"Need help?" Weiss asked as Blake nodded barely standing on her own two legs "Adam, help your little sister" Adam's mouth dropped in a 'O' shape as he made his way towards the Ivory haired girl with forceful swagger "And who're you to give me orders, Schnee?"

Weiss haughtily crossed her arms before she gestured towards the Blonde and the cat "Your little sister's friend and yours too, now go and help them!" without much defiance Adam smiled at her before he carried the blonde.

"Hey Yang, how about a drinking contest? Haven't been in one in a long time" Yang chuckled from her position, one arm hanged around Adam with her entire weight completely resting on to his. "Why not? just don't cry when I beat you"

"Oh I look forward to that"

And with that Yang and Adam walked back in to the bar with a shared chuckle and talk about their up and coming drinking contest.

The three onlookers looked at each other, Ruby decided to speak first "He's just like Yang! just stronger and has red hair and is a dude" Ruby rocked back and forth from where she was standing before making her way behind Weiss "Isn't he great Weiss?"

Weiss looked away before she let off a tired sigh "If I had to be honest, yes. Adam _is_ like Yang, just as Ruby said, and he's trustworthy"

Blake started walking towards the door following behind her brother and Yang a ghost of a smile making its way into her features "Let's go before the two of them thrash the entire club down"

Her teammates smiled at her before they followed her.

* * *

 _ **~FISH**_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **quick heads up sorry if the quality is a little off. I have to admit, this is a rushed chapter but that doesn't mean that I still didn't put three day and night's worth of effort in to this. I just write really slowly and I would want to make more edits but today's the day that I'm suppose to post a chapter so here it is. Again sorry for the lowered quality.**

 **With that PSA out of the way what _do_ I have as topics to talk about? well. . . Nothing really I guess. Oh! Oh! Oh! pokemon hype~! My brother's recently got a copy of pokemon sun and he is currently playing it and I have to say it is amazing! . . . Ok now I officially have nothing hehehe welp I guess there's that right? **

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Snowy Plains~! see next Ch or in life confide in frostbite~!**


	13. Their after thoughts

**_===Snowy Plains===_**

 ** _~~~Their after thoughts~~~_**

* * *

 _Heyo~ While the regular 'please-review-follow-fav.' message is far from obsolete -Well I don't ask for the last two but I love ya'll who do so *Bows respectfully*- I kinda feel that some people don't see it. While I know that putting one here on the top might not make a difference -since I myself rarely read A/Ns- I'll place just a small I guess message/note only._

 _Man gets lonely too ya know? well in a way that I really want to know what you people think about the Fic. overall. Again, I value everyone's words harsh, constructive, thankful, anything, and everything so please let me know. My ears are wide open._

 _Sorry for that bad P.S.A. back with our regular scheduled Snowy Plains!_

* * *

"OK Lilac, let's try that again" Adam called out as he sheathed Wilt back on to Blush, turning off his aura as he does so. Training was an obvious yet often neglected part of some of the White Fang's ranks, only those among the dedicated fighting forces are required to engage in the strengthening of the body, all the reserved troops and lively hood officers -a glorified way of saying workers- often turn a blind eye on training.

Though Adam could understood their reasoning, the lively hood officers needs to keep everyone on tip top shape. Managing the portioning and creation of the food, cleaning all the places that needs it, serving as medics and doctors, keeping the weapons of the soldiers maintained, are among the things that they need to look after of, for that Adam is extremely grateful of them.

Lilac, his little sister, is a part of that group too, acting as his pseudo secretary, she handles all the matter of paper work that evidently goes to Adam, sorting, arranging and showing them too Adam as they come in. At sometimes too she's the one that cooks his food and cleans his clothes. Honestly Adam couldn't believe that by saving that beaten up girl he'd get the kindest, most caring and liveliest little sister in the world.

Of course Adam wouldn't refer to Lilac as his 'Assistant' that's too rude, he would always think to himself, their siblings now even if not by blood. Lilac was his little sister even if they're not related by blood the rare feeling that Adam found from her was similar to that of Blake's so that's why he will never see her as his equal or inferior to him, no, his little sisters takes precedence over his life.

Whenever his other officers would approach him and tell him that his getting to close to Lilac and he would glare daggers in to them telling them that he didn't understand what was wrong with that. Lilac isn't so low as too abuse the fact that she was related to Adam to get what she wanted in the White Fang and she was humble and hardworking enough that if given work she would do it.

Adam sighed at the memory of one of his officers getting all worked up about their closeness, even going so far as daring to raise a hand against Lilac. Of course he took care of him easily and resolved the problem too. Some understood their relationship, some didn't, Adam was so confused why this was such.

Speaking of things he doesn't understand- Lilac's choice to be his secretary.

Lilac took a sharp breath in as she quickly opened her eyes and along with the suddenness of her eyes opening her Aura flared as it seeped into her body.

Like before when she activated her semblance, aptly named Nine-Tails, Her golden amber eyes turned into deep reds much like his own, all her fur and hair turned into a pristine Ivory color that greatly reminded him of Weiss's hair, while eight other tails sprouted from behind her all as fluffy and lustrous as the original article.

"Ready Lilac?" Adam asked as he saw his little sister finish up in with her transformation, one thought raced through Adam's mind though how come such a formidable warrior settle to just being a secretary?. . . That and how awesome and cute she looked like, he kinda wants to pet her in that form forever it was unfortunate that that form taxes her body heavily.

"Yes Sir-Bro!" Lilac answered readily, her stance already prowled and showing the regal side of herself while her eyes locked onto him like he was her prey. "Let's go then" Adam released his own aura, although his semblance didn't allow his abilities to be multiplied four-fold and give him a grand appearance much like Lilac, his was still formidable in his own right.

It wasn't just his Aura, his presence in the battle field was similar to the kingly status of an ox. Calm and gentle but when it started fighting for real, the power like that of a natural disaster rains over their enemies with the mix of powerful and surprisingly agile barrage of attacks.

Lilac was taken aback for a moment, quickly coming back to her senses she growled at Adam in a beastly manner before she pounced at Adam with her chain and sickle, Blot und Ophern, at a ready. Adam just stayed his ground not even fazed by the on coming danger that was Lilac he simply smiled satisfied at her posture, like a teacher proud at his students accomplishments.

Lilac's ferocity grew a notch at Adam's demeanor, she knew he had reason enough to belittle her but still it was still. . .

*CLANG* *CLANG* *BANG* *CLASH*

Adam simply followed her movements, dodged and parry at his own pace, this caused the extremely quick and powerful Lilac to be conducted to his pace. She was always in his zone, he was controlling the pace like the puppeteer atop the scaffolds watching satisfactorily as the play that his puppets are playing were going as smoothly as he'd hope.

Lilac could only click her tongue in irritation at the level of skill that Adam was showing, he was just toying with her. Adam seemed to be having fun while Lilac was having trouble even getting a hit in, she growled her displeasure as she continued striking faster and faster, pushing her limits.

Adam noticed this and quickly he sheathed his blade to prepare his Moon-Slice, she was strong and Adam recognized that but at that point she was bound to collapse from exhaustion. Adam didn't want to play it out to that point.

Lilac raised Blot, her sickle, and quickly tried to slash at Adam's opened guard, aiming for his right arm which was currently firmly anchored to Wilt. Adam made an extremely short hop forward causing Lilac's blow to overshoot Adam just slightly. Adam, who was now so close Lilac could be mistaken to be trying to give him a hug, unsheathed the Wilt and only with its pommel he struck Lilac's esophagus causing her to violently exhale all her breath and to black out.

~An hour or so later~

A wet and cool sensation rubbed down Lilac's forehead as Adam was tending to her inside his room, worry being the only features evident on his face. Slowly Lilac started weakly opening her eyes "S-sir-Bro?" at her weary words Adam hugged Lilac, relieved that she's finally awake.

"Sorry Lilac. . . you look like you were going past your limit so I had to knock you out before you pass-out due to exhaustion" Adam quickly explained as he started patting down Lilac's face with the damp cloth in his hand.

"And this is better~?" she joked with her up-beat tune back in her, Adam smiled warmly as he patted the head of Lilac. "Trust me, it is" Adam simply answered with his hands fiddling with her ears which were trying to grab hold of his hands, cutely wrapping themselves around his hand.

"Thank you Sir-Bro" she started with a kind, tired voice "You saved me from being knocked out by knocking me out yourself~" She mused with much sarcasm, if Adam was correct she picked it up from-

"And before you ask Sir-Bro, yes, I did learn it from Sir Roman" She mused as if finishing his thought for him. Adam smirked before he chuckled, amused at how quickly Lilac was warming up to even the gentle man thief and his wife.

"I'm so proud that I got to be the Step-Brother of such a cute and kind little sister!" he exclaimed before drawing close to Lilac and showering her with cuddles that she happily gave back with a smile and a very cute "kyaa~" honestly Adam would give up anything to spend his days with his little sisters, just them only . . . and Weiss too-

Adam parted from their hug and stiffened as he hit himself on the face, trying to sober himself up. "SIR-BRO! What's happening!?" Lilac quickly shot up from her supine position and went to helping the currently writhing in pain Adam.

"It's nothing just. . . Weiss, I guess is my problem" Lilac tilted her head at the new name 'Weiss' she could have sworn she's heard it before it just flew over her head, probably. "As in the Schnee that's around Blake" Lilac cringed at the mention of the name 'Blake' their last interaction after all wasn't all so great but at the name of Weiss being elaborated she 'oh'-ed in understanding.

"You mean the girl you always call to when your sleeping?" Lilac casually mused as she was holding her chin as if she was trying to remember something, she popped her balled up fist onto her opened fist "Your crush!" she finished nodding to herself, satisfied with her memory.

Adam visibly cringed at Lilac's way of wording his relationship with Weiss "No way!" Adam playfully smacked Lilac's head, a hit that she could easily dodge which is what she did before raising her hand like a student "But you said as much during your sleep!"

"Lilac. . ." Adam's expression turned sober, as if he was an adult giving a child life lesson after the child made a horrible mistake "If I'm drunk do you believe the words that come out of my mouth?" he asked with a serious expression.

To which Lilac nodded "Sir-Bro you _did_ tell me about Sir Roman and Ma'am Neo's relationship while you were drunk sooo-" Adam placed a finger over her mouth before he sighed at himself, the memory of being scolded by a mute of all people was a weird, degrading and definitely unique experience.

"Shhhh. . . Case in point that was different and so is this Ok? And besides it's been just a few months since we've met, _and_ we're enemies, _and_ the only reason why we see each other in the first place is because of my personal mission to reconcile with Blake." Adam reasoned as he pulled Lilac in a half-hug, an arm slung over Lilac's relatively small frame.

"Well you and Weiss do text each other a lot so I think if you remove Blake from the equation you'd still start meeting each other" Lilac mused as she opened her scroll revealing the slew of messages chronicling Adam and Weiss's messages to each other. Upon further inspection the messages contained nothing but their talks about what ever's happened in their days and their teasing that they shouldn't get too comfortable with each other.

This being the case the actual owner of the scroll couldn't help but to peek in the inbox of her phone and read those messages, to her it seemed like two 'tsunderes' talking to each other; it was kinda cute. "See you called her snowflake here~ oh- oh- oh _AND_ you even said 'you are the warmest ice queen I've met'" Lilac's japes were cute and they way she read their messages with emotions was all the more cuter; she was also cute.

"I was just teasing her, Lilac, nothing more and nothing less; just interactions between friends." Adam snatched her scroll with his slight-of-hand before patting her head "Also, weren't you told not to listen in on conversations as a child?" Adam asked with lecturing tone.

"But Sir-Bro~ I wasn't doing anything wrong!" she shot back with a pout, Adam 'oh'-ed curiously before he raised her scroll again "Then what _were_ you doing?" he shot back.

She crossed her arms exasperatedly "I was _reading_ them, not listening, _reading"_ Adam chuckled at his sister's quip kissing her in the forehead similar to what a older sibling would give to their younger siblings "Thank you for correcting me, professor" Adam rolled his eyes before handing over Lilac's phone back to her.

"Soo~~" Lilac started as she stared off in to the ceiling trying to conceal her obvious interest on the developments of Adam and Weiss's relationship "~~Are you going to go after Weiss?"

Adam looked to the ceiling with an unsure expression before he looked back to Lilac and sighed "Well given how different our walks in life are I guess. . .I'll just try my hardest not to go after Weiss" Adam scratched the back of his head, annoyed, before he nodded to himself "It's too bad but I guess I'll just let it go before I become too attached"

"So you _do_ like her!?" Lilac perked up to her brother's arms with expectant eyes that, if Adam was drunk, could be mistaken for stars in the night. "Yeah. . . Just a little though. . .I'm a little head over-heals I suppose" Lilac chuckled before she 'Kyaa'-d "You softy!" Lilac teased

Adam patted her head "Yeah, yeah, whatever" he couldn't help but smile from ear-to-ear, he never knew telling someone else about your secret crush would be so relieving, well Lilac practically forced him to do so but that was besides the point.

 **~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooo00000oooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~**

"Blake, babe, please chill out for a while" Yang pleaded as the onyx haired girl's bow twitched in response, earning Yang a look from Blake before she completely drowned herself back in to her world of thought and worry all evident from her features and pacing around the room.

"Ughh. . . Come on Blakey~" Yang purred as she walked over to her girlfriend smoothly wrapping her arms around Blake's hips, kissing her around her neck as she does so. "Mmm~ Lemon flavored Blake" her salacious voice finally dragged the cat back to reality, causing her to blush.

"Y-Yang stop it!" she protested as she tried prying away from the strong grip of Yang "You know we just had a food fight with team JNPR, right? I'm dirty" she reasoned, one that only garnered a lick from the Blonde on her neck. A moan and a uppercut later and the pair were already separated from each other, with Yang looking every bit the kicked puppy and Blake refusing to interact with her girlfriend.

"But you know you taste great to me!" She complained as Yang rubbed some of the celery bits that Ren had left at her from his attack "Don't make it sound any weirder!" Blake hissed as she glared at her girlfriend who was smiling chagrined.

Yang giggled before she stood up and pinned her girlfriend to the wall, a gesture that the other girl stopped resisting from ever since they officially became a thing. "What's the matter babe?" Yang asked with her playful attitude from seconds ago gone and replaced with one of concern.

Blake could handle the puppy dog expression of Yang like Weiss can with Ruby's but she can't handle seeing her girlfriend's bright smiled tarnished into a concerned frown. She knew she wasn't worthy of such a nice girlfriend, that she was just a dead weight to that the Blonde carries but still even with that doubt she pulled through and they became a official couple.

But sometimes this concern would grow disproportionately causing a lump to appear in her throat, her shoulders to sag and her heart to falter. Blake was silent for a moment as she cast her eyes astray and downwards, refusing to meet eyes with the Blonde. Though in the current position they were in it was hard to do so "Yang. . .I'm concerned about the White Fang"

She murmured as the worry in Yang's face grew so to did her mind race to think of a way to ease her girlfriend "B-but it's Ok I'm sure my head's just being paranoid" Yang smiled weakly before she asked "Ya sure babe? You know I can't bare to see you so worried all the time"

Blake nodded as she pecked Yang's cheeks "You and me both, babe"

Yang let go of Blake and allowed her to move on her own accord, finding themselves sitting on the ground Yang pointed at Weiss's scroll "You know we can just have Weiss contact Adam and ask about what's happening to them right?"

Blake shook her head as she pulled Yang's arm close and warping her hands around Yang's own "I told you already Yang, I'm fine. You don't have to get Weiss to call Adam just for me. besides. . ." Yang raised her brow "I don't want to be involved with Adam anymore, meeting with him over the sem. brake was too much already."

Yang shook her head

"Nah, Adam's cool"  
"he's overbearing"  
"Adam's kind"  
"It's just a play"

"Blake, honestly now? He's getting along well with Weiss, which if I remember correctly, they're sworn enemies of each other" Blake shut her mouth at the undeniable fact that Weiss and Adam were getting closer and closer with each other, even going so far as texting each other day in and day out.

"I mean no matter how much Weiss plays hard to get and look like she was just playing around with Adam, I could feel the attraction between them you know?" Yang suddenly shot Weiss who was minding her business and reading a book with her headsets on a furtive look before looking back at Blake "I mean I could feel the tension"

"Whatever Yang. . . We'll take a shower together after Ruby, ok?" Yang blushed at the bold statement from Blake before she nodded entranced by Blake's words.

* * *

 _ **~FISH**_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **HEY HEY HEY! WEISS X ADAM! WHOOO~! Well a little *Click* for our main heroin and hero -well he's a villain but meh- also sorry if it may seem forced? Well I think it slightly is, just very slightly, and as a reader of many _many_ types of book and literature _I'd_ let it slip. . . main reason? this is a filler chapter. **

**Any ways most of what I have to say this time is already written up there. Me wanting reviews, seeing you guys' opinion about the Fic., writing what I and you guys want. All of those things just really is appealing to me. So please humor me for a second and show me your opinions, thoughts and ideas.**

 **Any ways that's everything I have for now. SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER~! OR IN LIFE CONFIDE IN FROSTBITE~!**


	14. Cards, meetings, fears

**===Snowy Plains===**

 **~~~Cards, meetings, fears~~~**

* * *

 _GOOD MORNING/AFTERNOON/NIGHT!~~~_

 _Fav. Follow and Review Plz! Lol all of these are optional and completely up to you. . . SOOOO! Thank you for coming back to read Snowy Plains! Please enjoy this chapter!_

 _As always more from me down after the Ch._

* * *

Cards in hand Yang and Ruby stared at each other, watching the other's move closely as if they could end each other's kingdoms in one fell swoop. Ruby's glare sharpened as she went to draw for a card, she smiled mischievously to herself before she pointed towards Yang, holding her set of cards close.

Their other two clueless partners and respective partners watched on with curious but mostly oblivious stares. "YANG XIAO LONG, PREPARE YOUR KINGDOM FOR BATTLE!" Yang pumped her fist and shouted back at her sister "BRING IT ON!"

"I DEPLOY, THE ATLESIAN AIR FLEET!" Yang cowered in faux fear even going so far to act her part by gasping sharply, which was also exaggerated. With a proud tone to her Ruby explained what was to happen to Yang's kingdom "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" she said, raising her hand shortly after to mimic the battle craft that she had just summoned.

Yang took another gasp as she pointed accusatorily at her little sister "YOU FIEND!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby was leveling her gaze with the board her head half underneath the table as she does so, her tone snide as if the victor was decided. Yang chuckled slyly, the victor _was_ decided it was just not her "Pretty sneaky sis" Yang slowly raised her right hand holding her card menacingly "But you just activated my trap card!" Ruby squealed pathetically "GIANT NEVERMORE!"

Yang pounded on the table they were currently playing on causing some playing figures to fly from their positions "If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"-But, if you roll a six or lower, the nevermore will turn on your own forces"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take"

Blake's neutral face turned to an amused smirk as she remembered her childhood memories with Adam, him always teaching her how warfare works and her looking at him with amazed eyes. It would always work like the scene that's playing in front of her, Adam would always smirk at a miss step from her and he would always make counters and tell her the -usually- other ten ways that he could have turned around the situation.

And given Yang's luck and Ruby being the younger sister. . .

"NOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~ MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS~!"

Just as she had expected, Blake smile at her girlfriend with a certain pride in her smile at the victory of Yang, no matter how insignificant it may be. The two sisters continued their banter with each other going back and forth with what could have happened, what will happen and what was happening, more grumbles from Ruby indicated that things were turning out bad for the scythe wielder as Yang was probably dominating her.

Looking across the table she saw the heiress with a completely bewildered expression, some of her cards were even held from their head, facing down instead of, the proper way, facing up. She looked like an easy target even for Blake who honestly knew nothing about the game.

In their background the JNPR was being. . .team JNPR and going about their day, some sleeping and some reading but mostly their team were taking it easy just as theirs. Blake smiled satisfactorily at the scene of her friends being so carefree, and frowned internally at herself for not having the pleasure to do the same.

Sure they were interacting with Adam a lot, sure Roman and Neo were nice despite the first impressions, and sure things were relatively quiet as of late but. Her brows furrowed and her expression shifted to one of worry and unease again, there were still questions left unanswered that shouldn't have stayed so.

Two in particular nagged the onyx haired girl, what was the 'joint business venture' that Roman was talking about back in the docks and why did the White Fang -in cooperation with Roman- need that much dust? The annoyingly, infuriating part about those questions are she has knew where to get the answers and how easy it was to get said answers.

Adam.

All the things she wanted to know lay in Adam's head and if she would gander, he will happily tell her what was the goings on in the White Fang as of the moment including why they were working with Roman and all the other small questions that she had.

If only she weren't so. . .reluctant to help take help from Adam, she could have done more about the problems or at least something! Blake felt her shoulders sag " _Not now_ " she thought to herself as she tried calming herself " _I don't want Yang to worry about me too much_ "

When she looked back to the game she saw Weiss standing up, maniacally delivering her soliloquy "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS!-"

"Trap card"

" _Oh_ " Blake mused to herself as Yang raised her 'trap card' to show it to Weiss " _Here Yang goes again_ " as fast as Yang showed her the trap card Weiss's face turned from a victorious one back to an oblivious one again, one that was more apt for the heiress at the current situation.

"Huh?

"Your armies have been destroyed~"

Yang waved out her hand as if presenting a delicious meal to her guests, only the meal was defeat and the guest was Weiss who was now shedding exaggerated tears of defeat with Ruby in her arms "I HATE THIS GAME OF EMOTIONS WE PLAY!" Ruby cuddled up to Weiss before she resolutely encouraged her partner "Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together."

"Shut up don't touch me" Weiss snapped at Ruby, but then proceeds to hug the younger girl closer to her hiding away in their tiny world of mutual defeat. " _honestly, sometimes her actions are contradictory of her words_ " were the shared sentiment of everyone in the table as she does this.

"Alright Blake, you're up" Yang called out as she gestured towards Blake "Huh-? Oh. . .Um-. . . Sorry Yang what am I doing?" Yang chuckled as she perked closer to her, her arms sizing up her breasts as she does so. Yang's features were. . .Amazing to say the least.

"It's easy Blake, here let me teach you-"

"Ugh. . ."

Ruby and Weiss sighed, rolling their tiredly at the scene playing out in front of them which was the repeat of what happens inside their dorm. . . Actually they just do it where ever and whenever they could find the chance to do so, it wouldn't be wrong to assume that their flirting spans the entire world. They could only really sigh.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune stepped up and like a glimmer of hope to hopefully stop the bumblebee pair from flirting Ruby's eyes shone. His approach to their game did stop the two temporarily, casting their gazes on to the new comer.

"I would have let you play if only for stopping these two from flirting" Weiss gestured towards Yang and Blake, with Yang shooting Jaune with wink "-But this game requires a certain tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you have" Weiss chided as the scrawny blonde groaned his protest.

"Come on Weiss don't be so harsh" Yang chuckled "I mean you _did_ attack your own naval fleet two turns ago" Yang added with her usual tone.

"Hmph!" Weiss directed her glare towards Yang who only shrugged.

"Bring it on, ice queen, I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural born leader!" Juane proudly puffed out his chest, laying his hand over his chest as he does so. Weiss rolled her eyes " _This is the Ark family proudness I presume?"_

"By who? Your mother!?" Weiss shot back, causing the scrawny blonde to wince ever so slightly

"A-a-and Pyrrah!"  
"Hello again!"

At the desperate attempt to produce a come back to retaliate with he ended up in failure. Pyrrah, of course, being as kind as she is, rode along with his excuse. Though a part of team RWBY thought that she did say that to Jaune.

There was also Weiss's tongue which was as sharp as ever, if Yang had to be honest she would sometimes loose at a dialogue against the sharp witted heiress. Even Yang's expertise in the field of "Teasing" was sometimes not enough to beat down Weiss's verbal assaults.

Yang had to be honest though, that was pretty lame from Jaune, she giggled loftily at the other blonde "So much for bravado, am I right?" she shot Blake with a charming wink which earned her a set of rolling eyes and cute twitching of her cat ears underneath her bow from the faunus.

"Come on!" Jaune whined, putting his hands together imploringly and trying to appeal to Weiss "Let me play your hand for one turn, just one" Weiss flinched away from the slowly approaching Jaune "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"WHY NOT!" Jaune raised his voice "You've trusted me with waayy~ more important stuff before! I mean you told us before that Blake is secretly a fau-"  
"FUN LOVING PERSON, that we all admire and respect!"

Pyrrah bolted towards Jaune, covering his mouth and quickly fixing his verbal slip, even going so far as giving the bumblebee couple and apologetic smile. "Jaune say sorry!" Pyrrah half shouted bey managed to jeep her voice to a whisper "I'm sorry Pyrrah" Jaune quickly gave his apologies.

"Don't say that to me, say that to Blake!" Pyrrah still held her apologetic smile as she scolded Jaune "Right" Jaune nodded before looking back to Blake

"I'm sorry Bla-. . . Err. . .-"

Blake's glare was already upon Jaune as he sheepishly started chuckling, scratching the back of head as he directed his gaze towards anything else except Blake "Right. . . That. . ." Jaune bowed in the most exaggerated, gentlemanly way one person can before he slowly retreated away from the table "Ladies. . .Enjoy your battle"

"'Sup losers?" Sun greeted waving a peace sign as he made his entrance on their conversation

"Hey sun!" Ruby greeted back

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, . . . Ice queen" Sun started as he jabbed at Weiss, which garnered him a snappy remark from Weiss "Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" not minding her Sun continued "I never really got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend"

"Uhh. . . Aren't libraries for reading?" this 'old friend' of his asked as he looked at the group who were doing various activities all not related to the function of a library "THANK YOU!" at least another person seems to know the point of the libraries though, which was nice, the friend thought.

"Shut up don't be a nerd" Sun quipped at his friend who silenced him immediately "Gehggegege _Intellectual._ okay. thank you." he looked towards the crowed of beauties sitting nearest him "I'm Neptune"

Weiss chuckled to herself clearly charmed by the boy, she pulled out her scroll and pressed record as she started flirting with the Neon Blue haired, Neptune.

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" she started, intentionally making her voice a tad bit salacious. The rest of team RWBY raised their brow, interested at the sudden flirtatious attitude of the ivory haired girl towards the new kid.

"Haven. . . And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angle" He was clearly enticed with Weiss, who was smiling mischievously as if another thought was pacing her mind she chuckled as she gripped her phone, nearing it to the blue haired boy.

"I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee, pleasure to meet you" her confident tone was a total mirror of Yang's, now the blonde was interested. "Neptune Vasilias, Blue Streak of Haven, pleasure meeting you too snow angle" his tone mirrored Weiss's in a way that right now he was gunning for her with her.

 _Perfect_ , Weiss thought to herself she smiled inwardly before giving him a bashful look "S-s-sorry I haven't gone this far in conversations with guys before" she started fidgeting as she laid down her cards on the table focusing her attention on the 'Blue Streak of Haven'

"Wow, Weiss you are killing it!" Yang silently cheered, as a girl who's played with guys before Yang could say that Weiss knows a thing or two. Ruby on the side watched intently much like everyone else who are witnessing the spectacle that Weiss was putting up.

"Nah, snowflake, your doing fine. Here" Neptune handed her a slip of paper before smiling coolly "My number, if you want we can exchange." he raised his brow suggestively and Weiss fainted an impressed look and hooked smile "Thanks. . ." she shyly looked down reading his number.

Yang prodded near Blake shaking her arm as she does so "Here it come, here it comes!" she cheered and Blake who was utterly confused just looked on to the ivory haired girl who pressed a button on her scroll.

Weiss smiled at herself and the great act that she's put up, pressing the 'end button' of the recording she retreated back to her scroll and sent it to another person with a bunch of quips, smiling to herself warmly before pressing the send button.

The expectant Neptune reached his hands inside his pockets, waiting for the message to reach his phone. When the phone didn't come he looked towards Weiss, his face quizzical as he asked "Did. . .You call me snowflake?"

"Don't call me that!" she suddenly snapped and everyone was taken aback, Neptune in particular. Yang was enjoying this too much as she pointed towards the phone of Weiss "I bet she called her boyfriend and texted that to him"

Weiss gasped, offended "We are not a thing!" she angrily snapped back at the Blonde "Whatever~ you and Adam are tots a thing you know, I mean otherwise why would you send the sound clip to him?" Yang asked and at this point everyone save for Yang and Weiss were clueless as to what is happening.

"I'm teasing him" She answered flatly "So you do admit that you sent it to him" Yang quickly added to which Weiss nodded with a warm smile "Why not? A cute boy's trying to charm me. Adam would be so angry when he reads all that later"

"Ohh~ Don't play with too much boys Weiss" Yang warned with her eyes seeming as if they've learned a juicy secret "I'm not Yang, besides I like my teasing of Adam and his of me why would I drive him away?"

"Aww you like Adam~" Yang teased and Weiss blushed slightly before shaking her head "Shut it you oaf!"

"Yes Ma'am" Yang dawdled

. . .

"Guys. . . THAT WAS SICK!" Sun cheered as she approached Weiss with an ear to ear and impressed smile "You just served Neptune! My name's Sun nice to meet someone who can do that to Neptune" he pointed towards the jaw-dropped, stunned Neptune.

"Well I hope he doesn't take it too personally" Weiss said with a smile on her own face. "Nah~ he'll be fine! That was fair sport and you beat him"

Yang started to laugh as she looked at Neptune, shortly after it was followed by a slew of laughter from the group and a groan of irritation from Ren who was busy reading.

~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooo00000oooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~

Neptune was surprisingly cool with what Weiss just did to him, though given he was upset for a moment or two he soon introduced himself again as just Neptune which garnered him a proper greeting from Weiss and an apology on what she did.

Of course the rest of the conversation revolved around the relationship of Weiss and Adam who everyone would come to know as the half-brother of Blake who was hunting packs of beowolves around the eastern boarder of Mistral. It was a good story to cover Adam and Blake's relation with the White Fang while simultaneously being able to constantly tease the Ivory haired girl about it.

The day passed and the four of them found themselves in their bedroom late at night.

The four had already made their way on their bed all ready for sleep after they've said their good nights they slept and slowly the creeping, cool yet gentle touch of the night's cold settled upon them swiftly bringing them to sleep.

For Blake though it was a different story, sure there was Yang's snoring and the constant touching of her. . .more private parts by Yang but she's already grown use to them. her eyes fluttered open slowly as if she was pretending to be sleeping, once her eyes were fully opened she scanned the room of her team.

She would never go out and openly admit it, maybe to Yang and maybe when they were already parting ways from each other but. . .She's never felt so at home with another group before Adam that is. She never thought that she would find, true comrade and love in the first place that she thought Adam would last look.

Their room was a nice reminder of the new family that she's found in beacon, the tattered window sills, the bunk beds on both side of the room, and all the ornaments that the girls owned, the scent that wafted through the air that only she, with her sharp senses could feel, it was all so nice to her.

So . . . Why can't she just leave the past? Why can't she just leave the White Fang to their own devises?

She cautious the she might wake up her girlfriend, Blake started prying Yang's arms away from her gently before she sat up and walked towards her study table. Quietly she grabbed her notes from her pile of books and study materials, opening it and reaching the page where all her notes about the White Fang and Roman's activities are.

Adam's portrait was beautifully drawn and his weapon, Wilt and Blush, were displayed beside him, an indepth analysis on how to defeat him by herself and with her team was written bellow it complete with notes and personal commentary.

Why can't she just leave it to that? They've foiled Roman's plan, so why not leave it to that? but. . . Why is she writing notes on how to beat Roman too?

Flipping over a page a diagram of Roman and his weapon simply named 'Roman's cane' in her notes were found all about how he fights and how he uses his cane in fights and many other minor details all written in the same format as that of Adam's page, it wasn't as in depth though.

Flipping another and Blake saw multiple diagrams about what they could be possibly be planning and the words that came from Roman's mouth that still bothered her " _The White fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together_ " she clenched her fist at the helplessness that she felt.

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to swim in her consciousness.

* * *

"Well. . .This has certainly been an eventful evening" Ozpin mused as he entered the room. His cane in one hand and his mug at the other he deliberately made his pacing slow as he approached his student that seemed not all too tensed with the situation that she was in.

It was definitely an atmosphere that every other student would find intimidating, Blake was part of the latter, he guessed. She also seemed like she was preoccupied with her thoughts, looking pensively at the ground as she seem to not even notice his presence until he's announced himself.

"Hmm?" her inquisitive hum was enough of a indicator.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery you would probably just want to go home and take a nap, but. . ." He paused to take his own seat across her, laying his mug on the table and his cane leaning against his side of the table.

The room certainly seemed. . .enclosed. Blake was finally took out from her trance as she finally got the chance to take a real look of the room. It was darkly lit room with only one light source being the reel wall lamp that was over a metallic table, the table itself seemed like it was fit to be inside an operating room with its cleanliness and behind her was a closed panel window that seemed like prison bars trapping her in the room with Opzin.

The roomed extremely reminiscent to the one they had back in Meadows, their interrogation room. They would also always keep it clean just like the room, and just like the room entrances and exits were limited as were the lights. If Blake wasn't wrong then she'd only hope that Ozpin was the type of interrogator that gave the interrogated person their time.

"I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." his tone was even and kind as if he was merely engaging in casual talk between his students. So far Ozpin was turning out to be her ideal interrogator, she could stall if she wanted to but at the same time there wasn't really a reason to hide anything from Ozpin.

If anything really she should just approach their conversation casually and learn from Ozpin's example so she answered "Of course"

"Wonderful" Ozpin smiled, glad that his student gave a 'yes' so he continued "As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. . ."

He paused to give Blake an impressed look, nodding his head forward and revealing his brown eyes to Blake behind his tinted spectacles "You however are one of the few who did not." He took a sip from his mug "And you passed the exam with flying colors."

Blake nodded, matching his impressed eyes with ones that are from a realist "I was raised outside the kingdoms" she blinked and small tid-bits of her past being attacked by all sorts of monsters when she was a child flashed before she reopened them "If you can't fight, you can't survive" she finished.

Ozpin nodded agreeably as a hunter who has been outside the kingdoms he could sympathize with the hardships that could be found outside the safety of the walls "Well you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive" his praise was honest and it caused a small part of Blake's heart to swell at the words, it always helped that someone acknowledges your efforts.

"And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life" he raised his cup as he stared at Blake with eyes that seemed to have shifted from ones fit for timid conversations to something more for serious dialogues "Rich, poor, human. . ." he took a sip from his cup "faunus. . ."

Blake glared at her professor, it was more of a reflex from the years of ridicule that she had underwent by the race of her headmaster. Ozpin sighed, whether he mistook the message behind her gaze or not it wasn't certain but A soft click of from his mug and his slacked figure and he seemed to have eased out of his serious self to slip in to true parental concern for Blake.

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?" His question carried genuine concern behind him, Blake couldn't discredit her professor from the superb acting but a part of her felt that it wasn't. . .That it was all genuine concern. Blake couldn't simply ignore her professor, a part of her wanted to give in to his flow and simply answer his questions as best as she could. But she knew she still had to keep guarded of Ozpin even if just a little.

"You may be willing to accept the faunus, professor Ozpin, but your species is not" Ozpin's grip on his cane tighten at the bitter truth but he knew that already and quickly eased his tensed grip on his cane, he looked away from Blake seemingly ashamed of the actions of his own race "True. . .But we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide" he face her this time, his words bringing respite to the unfairness that is racial prejudice.

Blake however, experiencing the full brunt of force that the human race's prejudice is capable of delivering, was skeptical "With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. . . until then I'd rather avoid unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am. . . not what I am. . . Like Yang" Blake's lips curled into a warm smile at the memory of her girlfriend.

Ozpin chuckled "Ah yes, I've certainly heard about you and Ms. Xiao Long's relationship and it certainly seems that she's seen you for who you are." Ozpin's smile never dimmed during his mention of their relationship, even proud that his student was able to find such a wonderful relationship.

But his face turned neutral as he asked her "But tell me Blake, what are you?"

Blake's smile turned to its head as she was addressed the question "I-. . . Don't understand what you're asking." it was at that moment that Blake remembered that she was facing the headmaster of Beacon who was currently acting as an interrogator.

"How did you know that the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Blake quickly shook her head in defense "I didn't. . .I just happened to be at the right place at the right time" she reasoned, she knew her expression wasn't showing any sign of lying since she was telling the truth, or at least she was telling all the truth that she can scrounge up from what actually happened.

She _was_ at the right place when she met Sun with the brilliant Idea to go to the docks and she _was_ waiting for their arrival to see if her suspicion was right or wrong and when it was she took it upon herself to stop them.

"You wouldn't have been the first. . . But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident." His presence grew to be imposing as she found the difference between her and Ozpin widening "I may be your headmaster, but I am also a huntsman. . . And it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it"

And for the first time since the talk began he shot Blake with an inquisitive glare "Blake. . .Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" His gaze was reminiscent of a parent asking if their child was sure of what they were saying. "I'm sure" Blake plainly answered.

Ozpin's glare never eased, he knew that Blake was hiding something, he was wise enough to know that from the start. Perhaps he was expecting that she would come out and say it herself maybe then his glare would ease, somehow Blake could feel disappointment in those eyes too.

"Very well. . . Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna" Ozpin stood up and started walking out of the room, but stopped short before doing so he sighed and his parental guise returned "If you ever need to talk to me. . .Please don't hesitate to ask" he really seemed like a parent who just had a talk with his child. Maybe he did care? Was she one of the special cases, like Ruby?

"And. . .I wish you and Ms. Xiao Long a life long relationship" and with a soft click of the closing door and Ozpin's remark their conversation was ended.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Yang asked as she rested her hand over Blake's shoulders and her eyes on to her notes and drawings of their enemies. Blake sighed before she exhaled deeply "I-. . . I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm. . ." She admitted as she nuzzled Yang's arm.

Yang laid her head over Blake, just underneath the crook of her neck before she mused "Is this about that Torchwick person?" she asked, garnering a nod and Blake's ears to twitch against her neck.

"Him, the White Fang, Adam. . .how his changing. . . all of it really" her tone was hushed but haggard none the less, which bothered her girlfriend who leaned lower so that their heads are leveled and that she could give her a proper hug. "Something big is happening, Yang. . . I could feel it" she shook her head "No, I _know_ it's going to happen"

They stayed silent and when Blake was going to open her mouth to continue Yang did it for her "'And no one's doing anything about it' is what's running in your head isn't it?" she asked as she nuzzled against her girlfriend's face with her's.

Yellowy amber eyes stared into velvety lilac eyes as Blake nodded before she was given a kiss by Yang "Look, babe, Ozpin told us not to worry. They've got the entire Vale Police department and teams of huntsmen and huntresses, I'm sure they could handle it"

"I'm not though!" her voice grew in volume as she shot this back at Yang, when she saw Yang's surprised face she looked away apologetically "I'm sorry, babe"

"I know, I know, I know, there's no problem" Yang coaxed as she comforted her worried girlfriend.

"They. . .They don't know the White Fang like I do Yang. . .and I'm scared. What if they can't fix the problem themselves, Yang?" Blake's voice cracked ever so slightly and her eyes burned with fear and unease, Yang frowned and resorted to massaging the temples of her girlfriend.

"Ok. . . Tomorrow then." Blake looked at Yang questioningly before she continued "We'll plan what to do tomorrow when we're all rested and when the other half of our team is present for this conversation. Until then. . ." Yang stood up, grabbing Blake's hand and leading her towards their bed "Let's get rest like those two"

Blake nodded as she smiled warmly at Yang "Thank you Yang. . ." when they go to the bed and they were already settled for a spooning position with Yang being the bigger of the two spoons Blake added "I love you Yang. . ." Yang giggled before she placed another kiss in between Blake's cat ears "No problem Blake. . . I love you too"

"Heh. . .I love you more"

"Nah~ I'm pretty sure I love your more"

"Good night Yang"

"Good night Blake"

* * *

 _ **~FISH**_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **YAYAYAY! again another mile stone breached! 3000 views WOOO! Of course I still don't know if this has any significance but. . .meh. . . WE'RE ENJOYING IT EITHER WAYS! *starts partying alone* Welp now that that's over, Holy hell Thank you for all those that has read my things up to this point and I wish for you people's continued support with this fic! I wish you guys can give me more feed backs though nothing much just, ya know, what you think about it and how it can improve is all!**

 **Any ways other than that there's this thing that I've reread the first few chapters to get myself acquainted with my own story more and to hopefully get the back burner that is my brain to churn out chapters once more. And oh my god do some of my writings read off-ly its weird sometimes and there are a shit ton of mistakes.**

 **Really a part of me just wants to go back and rewrite it all but considering that it takes a lot of time to do so I'll do it after the Fic is over or something.**

 **So yeah other than the Thank you and the self-berating I'm done here**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING SNOWY PLAINS~~~! SEE YOU NEXT CH! BYEEEE~~~~~!**


	15. Tell me you love

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Tell me you love. . .~~~

* * *

HEY-O! ISH ME Le fish~! Thank you for coming again for another Ch! please leave a review of any kind that be awesome fav and follow too if you're into that! Thanks in advance! any ways enough of this more of me after the Ch. and please enjoy!

* * *

It was already afternoon, classes were concluded, and time -for Weiss at least- runs the slowest at that time of the day. Weiss who was a bit of a bookworm herself took that precious time of day to indulge herself with one of Blake's recommendations, and she must admit, even if Blake's choice for a girlfriend was more than questionable and her affinity for tuna would almost be as much as Ruby's cookie addiction if she didn't know the meaning of restriction, but her palette for books were quite exquisite.

The book she's recommended had about as much oddity in it as her freak show but. . .That was the point? The male protagonist being a deformed faunus sharing his mother's Cat faunus heritage and his father's Crocodile faunus heritage and him being forced to live in a world of discrimination of the humans in the book which are arguably as weird as he was when it came to their personalities and background. If Weiss could follow the book correctly it was an allegory on the human's unjust and biased treatment of the Faunus.

It was definitely good, don't get her wrong but, it reminded her of her past self about half a year ago, she was like. . . no she needn't draw connections to others be it human, faunus, object, or some other idea. She was plainly racist and overly so. Her family's background against the White Fang was no excuse to treat _all_ of faunuskind like such, they are capable of being kind and loving just like

{Afternoon Schnee} ' _speaking of the devil_ ' Weiss reached for her phone which was set next to her as she read the short message that Adam gave. She smiled warmly before writing back {You know if you don't texting me I won't last a day without being pestered by you} Weiss rolled her eyes at her own response, Adam would probably do the same, she knew as much.

{you know Roman taught me a little word for people like you} Weiss could practically hear the slithery, appealing words of his. She raised a brow before she typed back {And that is?}

{Tsundere} he quickly answered before following it up with {Look it up I'm sure you'll love the word seeing as it defines you perfectly} Weiss's expression shifted to one of complexity. Not wanting to be deprived of this bit of knowledge no matter how insignificant her slight thirst for knowledge dictates so. . .That and Adam told her about the word.

She went the to the world's preferred searching browser "Dust-Googles" and quickly typed the word in question, as the first stream of search research were degrading to say the least. "Tsundere are female character/s that is usually cold but eventually becomes spoony/ lovestruck with her lover (Usually the person they act so cold towards)" Weiss went silent as she could feel a nerve being stuck, a blood vessel pop and her unbridled anger manifest as a deep red blush made itself apparent on her face. . . or was it embarrassment?

"ADAM!" quickly and most definitely furiously Weiss typed her reply {DU HURENSOHN ADAM!} her text bled with anger and rage, Weiss knew this. With her using her own dialect's swear words to get back at Adam, it was a low blow since he didn't even know what it meant or so she thought. {Don't be like that Schnee, I'm such a kind bull} She could practically see him smiling knowingly and condescendingly at her. He even left an open for himself with his words it was good that she managed to stop her hand from typing {Right. such a kind Bull shit you mean} so not allowing him the pleasure she replied with as much cool as she can

{Oh I know that, that's why I like ignoring you most of the time} She didn't even know why she composed herself, the man wasn't there, it's impossible that he could see her now. {Any ways how are you?} Adam asked, Weiss sighed letting go of the headache inducing tirade that they just had {Enjoying the book your sister gave me} she replied, with an exasperated smile {Sorry for ruining it} Weiss' smile quirked wider and from exasperation it turned to a more pleasant one.

{No problem there there is only two people who I'll allow to break my reading anyways} Weiss sighed to herself, she was about to tell something embarrassing and depending on how Adam will inquire the question then it'll become more so. she started doubting herself for writing those words in the first place.

{And they are?} it was almost as if he was a child expectantly widening his eyes in anticipation for a mention of his name, if only she could really see what expression he held. {You and Ruby} Weiss sighed " _And there it is. ._ ." she thought, she's embarrassed herself in front of Adam. . . Again. The fact that she didn't mind it as much when she told it to Adam made her 'Schnee genes' want to throw up.

{Thanks Weiss} came his short reply {Why did you text by the way?}

{For my daily dose of you} she blushed furiously, the ease of which he dropped that was amazing indeed. It was surprising enough that he texted that to her but shame was the feeling that welled up in her when she saw the reply that she typed {Well I got my daily dose of you that's for sure} she could feel her blush deepened, she reprimanded herself and her hand especially.

* * *

"Dammit Schnee" Adam's mouth was dropped at her reply, he couldn't believe what he was writing. The absurdity of her reply was borderline unbelievable, it brought his mind to conclude that she was simply playing her part of his joke. He covered his blush riddled face before looking to and fro Lilac's phone and the ceiling, still in a daze. He looked back down as he sighed before he replied with as much edge as he could manage {See you later then Weiss, Lilac's calling me to a meeting}

Adam sighed with apparent exasperation and self-loathing, he shook his head. It wasn't much of the latter so much as the former that he did it given that his face was meeting with his hair thanks to the undeniably redder hue to be found in it. He knew, and it made him more ashamed, that if seen from the outside he looked like an adolescent kid bashfully looking at the texts he just received from his puppy love crush.

It was degrading to say the least, but at the same time it he felt as if it was an appropriate expression to have in the moment.

"I did not!" with arms crossed and pouted lips, Lilac indignantly exclaimed

"Sorry Lilac. . . God I'm stupid" Adam murmured, though it came out as a pathetic whimper through his flustered face

All edge flew off of her as she looked at Adam, cocking her head whilst staring at him quizzically

"So you know how we are the White Fang and we're suppose to hate the Schnees?" without waiting for a response Adam quickly corrected himself "I mean I aim to change us back to that peaceful organization once more but. . . Still we can't excuse the Schnees from the atrocities that they've committed to our race and-" Adam ambled on with his words leading him in round-about circles, lost in his sea of thoughts and contradictions.

Lilac sighed before forcibly pulling him out of said sea with a simple phrase "Just speak already sir-bro" Lilac rattled out with a bemused look and her smile quirking in an annoyed way

Adam looked away from his little sister before wrapping her around with a quick hug trying his best to hide his embarrassment from the sly fox in his arms ". . . I-" He looked away and sighed before stumbling in on himself with his words "I Lii...ke . . . Weiss?"

Lilac giggled at the forced question-like statement Adam posed Lilac

Lilac looked at the pathetically cute sight that is her brother scrunched self, giggling at his expense and in spite of herself "You're so cute" Adam caught Lilac's head in an arm look ruffling her head unceremoniously as he chided back "So are you"

"Nah~ you're cuter Sir-Bro" Adam sighed as she giggled away

~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooo000oooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~

"WEiSS PLEASE HELP US!" Ruby shook Weiss where she stood as the faint sound of Blake and Yang muffled giggling pierced through her ears like witches setting loose their familiar to feast on an unsuspecting princess. Though she hated being called a princess or someone entitled she did see the similarities of her situation right now and the one in her head. She gave the to 'Witches' a damning glare that wished for them to actually look like witches, warts and all.

Weiss sighed and just allowed Ruby's hugging/ shaking fit continue with her just hugging back "Yes, Ruby, I'm going to help" Ruby's eyes began to shine in wonder with different, new almost radiating luster from them and before Weiss could stop her Ruby already shot her from where she was standing to their bunk bed with a smooth almost practiced motion. Weiss' mind began to swim with though prevalently ' _Where did Ruby get the practice?_ '.

"THE INVESTIGATION, BEGINS!"

"I am so~ glad we are taking this seriously" the sarcasm was dripping from her mouth as she sighed, bellowing much contempt. . .Well as much contempt as she can muster while Ruby was cuddling up to her and purring almost cat-like. Safe to say it was hard to get angry when someone was acting like that towards her.

Yang scoffed before gesturing towards her girlfriend with prideful vigor "Hey! We've got a plan. . . Well Blake does." the aforementioned girl along with Weiss rolled their eyes "That's serious enough" Yang beamed them a smile that honestly tells them that she didn't know what was happening, a thought that plagued Weiss' head with suspicion, an unhealthy one at that.

"Yang, I think you're doing wonders selling our plan to Weiss" Blake mused with as much sarcasm as Weiss' earlier statement. Yang traced her body's curves and wiping her hair before winking at her girlfriend "And yet here you are my return costumer" Blake's face flushed red before Ruby stood up in a proned position clapping her hand before she sprung up to the air "BLAKE! PLAN!"

Blake nodded as she silently thanked the little, red girl for braking her out of Yang's devilish spell "Right. The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they are planning and report it back to us guys. Yang" She gestured towards Yang who pumped her arms, effectively causing a * _CLICK_ * from her shotgun gauntlets to menacingly ring out of her gauntlets "I have an old friend on the shadier part of town that typically knows everything going down in Vale" she crossed her arms haughtily "Getting information from him would literally be a piece of cake"

"My turn!" Ruby squealed as her claim on Weiss grew tighter "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, You and I are going to the CCT and check your family's records!" she then waved her arms about, detective-like, for added effect as she continued "Then we- and by we I mean you- are going to check for any inconsistencies" Weiss' eyes went wide with surprise as she began to check the girl in front of her to see if it was still Ruby.

After poking her sides and inciting a fit of giggles from her she nodded in confirmation. She was Ruby, how she thought up of that part of their plan that uses Weiss possible connections was amazing indeed. Sometimes it really makes her wonder if this was the same childish girl that she would often give baths to. "Why not. But while we're at their we might as well check for robberies, shipping data and a little something in business we call 'net and gross lost' with that we could get the most information we can with my connections"

"Great! Tonight we'll meet up near Yang and go over what ever we've all found" she pumped her arms before looking to the ceiling "LET'S. DO THIS!"

"Yeah!" Sun called out immediately causing the girls to skip- almost jump- a step behind all, taken by surprise by the suddenness of his flashing entrance.

" **SUN!** "

Being the first to break out from the tangling surprise that Sun has caused them mere milliseconds ago Yang spoke up as the ambassador of their team "How did you get up here?" Sun nonchalantly shrugged as he answered easily "Easy. I do it all the time"

"You do WHAT!?"

"I climb trees all the time" Before Weiss could even berate him with a pellet of cynical words Sun corrected himself, effectively clearing up any _wrong_ thoughts that may come across the girl's head. It was all said in such casual manner that he seemed innocent as a babe if tried for any crime. Weiss glared at him, holding the doubtful look in his mind as he came across their little conversation.

Dropping the suspicion for the mean time, just as he stomped on their dorm room's floor he asked as his tail flick wave-like while he recovered from the small stagger that the drop caused him "Sooo... Are we finally getting back at the Torchwick guy?"

Blake stepped forward, this time being the ambassador of their team " _We,_ are going to investigate the situation" she then gestured towards her team as she armed herself with an iron-clad look, leaving no room for argument "As a _team_ "

As if the baton was passed to her Ruby spoke up to next "Sorry Sun, we don't want friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby shot him an apologetic smile as she bowed her head, Weiss could only nod in agreement as her steely blue eyes hardened mimicking Blake's stubbornly defiant eyes. This, coupled with Ruby's apologetic words, _should_ be enough to chase away the Blonde monkey.

Sun, however, being the slick tricky monkey that he is, still managed to worm through the Blake and Weiss' stares, even wading through Ruby's meekly apologetic words to come back with his own words "Pfff. . . That's dumb." Blake didn't know whether it was the Faunus' determination to help that he was acting oblivious to their stares and words or if he was just down right oblivious, wanting to rush head first in to trouble with the simple idea of ' _this would make a great story later on in life'_ Weiss immediately thought it was the latter.

"You should always get friends involved." He paused as he stuck his thumb out pointing to the window behind him "That's why I brought Neptune!" His easy smile caught every single one of them off guard of course what followed next swept them off their footing.

They unanimously gave Sun a hard look, making sure that he was not lying. When his face still held that placid, stupid look on him the entire team made their way towards the window, Weiss pointedly stared at the blonde faunus before she stuck out her head.

Ruby being the first to pop out her head saw the ' _Blue Wave of Vacou'_ standing out at the edge of the their dormitory's ledges, she wasn't a master circus act performer but she certainly can balance on a piece of wood if the circumstances were to call for such but. . . "Hey Neptune, why aren't you falling?"

"Because I already fell for Weiss"

. . .

Ignoring what he just said the trope of girls looked at each other before Weiss summarily closed the window on him, Ruby being ever thoughtful opened it once more and looked out at the window.

"Do you wanna come in?" Ruby began to hold out a hand to help the boy maneuver in to the room. With the wind pipping up his hair sloshed in a beautiful wave, as charming as the waves of Patch's whilst his clothes, though ruffled about by what the girls could only assume his attempt at climbing to that level of the wall, was neat and tidy looking as if the man was ready to go out in a date at any time.

Before Neptune could grasp at Ruby's hand Weiss retracted the proffered hand of Ruby back towards them and with a sharp glare reprimanded the red hooded girl "What are you doing, you dolt!"

Ruby looked back at Weiss meekly placing her hands back in to the pockets the her dress inevitably had "Sorry Weiss. . ." Her response didn't seemed hampered by Weiss' glare if only it served to make the younger girl more attentive to the facial expression that Weiss had ' _don't let him in'_ it said and with little argument, if any at all, Ruby looked back at Neptune onto his vain attempt to get in to their room.

Sun bellowed a mighty laugh, tear dropping from his features, he held out his hand to the blue streak that is Neptune. The moment was almost fairy tail-like, the princess holding out his brisk hand to let in the cowardly knight out side, who ,for all intents and purposes, should have fallen out from the ledge.

Blake suppressed her giggles, Yang openly laughed along with Ruby and Weiss just stared at sky completely ignoring the scene that was playing out in-front of her.

"So you guys are helping us right?" Yang asked as she finally managed to wrestle down the laughs, the pair nodded, combat ready. "Good!" Yang ran over their entire plan once more to accommodate for the new comers and give them a pretty solid grasp as to what the plan was and how it should be executed.

"Sooo~~~" Sun stroked his chin presumably to tend for the non-existent beard that would have been located there otherwise "The plan sounds pretty simple especially with your, Ice queen and Ruby's part" "HEY!" "But Blake's part will be the most dangerous part of all" he clapped his hands as if to usher in a statement to the small, improvised team that he was currently a part of "I'll go with her then!"

Yang nodded gratefully, she knew that if she were to be the one to go with Blake instead of protecting her and being by her side she's going to compromise Blake's side of the plan thus her nod. "Thanks sun, I owe ya one" Sun beamed her a smile as bright as his name sake "No problem Yang!"

"I could go with snow angle here" Neptune raised a brow suggestively at Weiss who gave him a hard glare in response, with Ruby coming up beside her and glaring at Neptune herself. "-Or not. . ."

"One day, lover boy, one day" Yang smiled sympathetically before she shook the blue haired man out of his heartbroken reverie which garnered a small giggle from her throat "You can come with me instead and look at these curves that Blake, apparently, salivates for" she shot a suggestive wink at Blake who was holding down a blush and looking away.

"Fine . . ." Neptune shot another longing look at Weiss though this time it was much more strained, appearing to be a faux one by nature. Weiss wasn't sure if she found this an improvement or not, but as things were turning out, the former would seem to be the case.

"GOOD!" Yang bellowed a great cheer as she made her way to the door and like a well mannered host offered their guests to go out their room? Sun and Neptune shared a look before looking at Yang "Umm. . ." before they could get in a word Yang quickly gestured for them to leave with another grand wave of her hand.

"Me and moi moiselles would want to get changed"

"Yup, sorry"

"We're out!"

After rigidly walking out of the room their posture, born from the fact that their mind were swimming with thoughts of the girls changing out of their clothes, Yang closed the door on them. Waving a goodbye and winking with her regular sultry, Yang-y self.

Yang looked back at her teammates with a quirky smile, tongue stuck out and a fist lightly bonking her head all of these eventually coming together to make a goofy expression that garnered multiple eye rolls from her teammates.

"At least I got them out of the room" She bowed to her 'audience' before she walked over to her dresser picking out an apt outfit "Now let's get dressed before the boys peak at us" She purred

Another eye roll and Weiss standing ramrod strait in a Vigilant manner they slipped themselves into there combat ready yet fissionable outfits for the night.

Weiss sporting an all white semi-formal heavy coat like dress, its ends, collar, cuffs and placket black with a eccentric fur that looks and is extremely expensive a quick appraisal would estimate the clothes at at least 300 lien- enough money to feed a small family of five for the entire day. Black velvety stockings covered her legs while high heels or 'lady-stilts' as Ruby so _affectionately_ called them covered her feet adding a few inches to her relatively small stature. her hair still the off-center pony tail that she had been known for, inside and outside the school, with her bejeweled tiara bringing her hair together nicely.

Ruby on the other hand wore a cute outfit bought by Yang and mishmashed together by herself, combining both a country girl's vibe with her unique cute-beauty and combat readiness that she always was a big proprietor of. A corset/overalls combination that was colored with her regular reds and blacks on top of a dull white longs sleeves underneath, black circlet like cuffs were found at the ends of her dress. Her red cloak draped over her back like a mother's protective embrace and flowing down to meet with her skirt that sports her emblem behind the red back drop of her skirt. Black stockings and running shoes to top and Ruby was ready.

Blake was the most practically dressed from all of them both in her opinion and everyone else's, it was like taking a page out from her days being part of the White Fang's hit squad along with Adam- bitter memories sure, but they held practical knowledge that she won't just throw away. Her outfit was the same monochromatic coloration and design as her regular clothes. Her top were covered with white polo stretching from her neck to her navel and extended through her arms, skin tight black pants that ran down to perfectly blending in with her low-heeled boots. Her hands were wrapped with black ribbons much like the bow that sat atop her head, hanging loosely enough to provide comfort and ease of use- a vagabond's arm wear.

Yang. . . She was flashy. The other three girls didn't know it was possible but, low and behold, Yang strutted out to the middle of the room her curves swaying hypnotically while her hands smoothly and suavely reached for her gold rimmed aviators, putting them on with as much bravado and showmanship that the other girls' eyes just rolled at in response.

Managing Blake's monochromatic look to the boot Yang decided that it didn't have enough . . . 'Yang' in it so a quick wardrobe magic later and the blacks and whites of her clothes had disappeared as she flaunted her new outfit to her fanfare in front of her.

One of her blazers were customized to her liking by herself, her liking being a leather strap across the top of her breasts cuffed with gold at the end of her blazers which shone with incredibly luster comparable to her Ember Celica. Her tan sleeved shirt were meshed beautifully with its whites only to be separated by gold trims highlighting itself against light and white and tan as a exuberant twins posing together, underneath her shirt was a standard black tank-top that were more or less loosely dancing underneath all those clothes. Multiple Black leather belts with their buckles shone a brighter gold compared to Ember Celica while a Violet kerchief hung over her hips, and the pièce de résistance to her ensemble of clothes being an metallic pendant that a yellow and black alloy of metal a personal gift from Blake during their monthsary.

"Ok~ Girls now that we're beautied up! we can go do some investigating!"

"AWE~YEAH!"

High fives echoed through the room as Yang and Ruby goaded their less enthusiastic members into multiple high fives before reaching a general consensus of getting to work signaled by the sudden shift in atmosphere and affirmative nods from everyone.

Their night was about to begin.

* * *

 _ **~FISH**_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **Ok so real talk you guys are awesome! honestly? we're already nearing another thousandth mile stone!? I deepest gratitude to all of those who read my FF! and even deeper gratitude for all those who have read since ch. one!**

 **In other news Exams are happening and exams are happening hard, 'course I just slack myself to no end and expect and pray to get good grades lol well more of the latter rather than the former actually. Welp.**

 **In other other news. there may or may not be a super long 10 thousand word ch that I'm lining up for the year's end. Which may or may not happen since I'm running out of ch in the back burner -_- I'm actually fighting to finish ch 16 while exams are going on. Also the reason why I'm doing a year-ender is because I want a month or two to myself so I can write either the beginnings of my own iteration of vol. 3 or the entire thing in its whole. Which means expect that the year-ender will have something to do with the dance and one major event in the volume might not happen. Am I giving out too much? the answer, if you can piece it together, is yes.**

 **Anyways THANK YOU! for reading and following the developing story of snowy plains!**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CH!**


	16. Clashing 'n Bashin'

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Clashing 'n Bashin'~~~

* * *

 _Hey Guys! We've done it again! or . . . Well, rather, YOU PEOPLE have done it again! thousand mile stone 4 K! I am so greateful to all those who have read my FF and ask for all of your continued support :D! Anyways Please leave your comments and Fav. or Follow or both or all of the above! because why not? Well sorry to bother! back to the story~!_

* * *

 _ ***Ring, Ring, Ring***_

The cool air brushed against my lips as my breath ghosted against my own hand, my first deep breath for the day before opening my eyes to a calloused set of hands. Weathered by time, training and the pains of battle. My monument of success, my hallmark of greatness; my hands served as all those and more.

A light huff then sigh, both filled with an overlaying feel of baffled amusement.

God . . . I'm getting sappy. I smile in spite of myself as I shot myself up from the warm embrace of my bed "OSU!" A wild straight and a few weak yet bullet quick jabs later and I felt awake and ready for my day. First order of business though . . .

"Lilac. . ." Let's try whispering first ". . . It's time to wake up . . ." her ears twitched animatedly before she groaned, feeling for the now empty space from where I once rested in -She's a cuddler that much was sure- but it was time to wake up; it's no good virtue to sleep through work now is it? . . . Well, give or take the times I forced her to rest after her all-nighters . . . I groaned at myself . . . Maybe lieutenant Vince was right? was I too soft on Lilac?

Clearly not? right? I mean, diligence and overflowing enthusiasm for work is good and all, but pushing to get work done even until the wee hours before dawn break is too much.

I sighed before I walked towards her side this time to shout her to waking up. She was wrapped in on herself, the barest hint of a nightmare evident with the wrinkling and the anxious curling of her lips. Looking from far away, though, she was an immaculate image, a sleeping beauty.

Soft and thin blankets laid over her, her body peeking through the covers of those same near translucent blankets, her legs curled up to her chest with her arms laced protectively around it, her regular White Fang fatigues pilling up knots of the velvet-like material they were made of, ears sporadically moving back and forth while her near-chestnut colored, white-tipped tail sloshed back and forth. She was cute.

Seen up close, with her face marred in whatever nightmare she was caught up in . . . I can't help but feel sorry for her. My brotherly urges quickly told me to wake her up, wring her out of the nightmare she was in, but my more logical and experienced self told otherwise- I've gone through my fair share of nightmares after Blake . . . left . . . a sigh.

Throwing the idea of waking her with a shout aside -hopefully flying towards the wind- I sent a hand over her ears, those chestnuty, white tipped appendages pricked abrasively at the very touch. I winced, that plucked my heart strings bad.

An unhealthy thought, like sour ale being forcibly put in my mouth, raced through my mind- bitter and rancid were the projected thoughts. The vivid image of Blake leaving shot through my mind, and my breathing started pacing quicker, just that small action caused my anxiety to start . . . Shit.

After breathing in quick gasps of air and throwing the thoughts out my mind, I managed to recuperate.

I'm good now.

Yup.

Now that that little . . . _attack_ is over, I suppose It's time to wake up Lilac. I smiled weakly down at my lil sis, the bratty kit.

"Lilac" I started louder this time, tentatively too "The day's starting. It's time for morning routines and roll call of the new recruits and junior officers. Amanda's only going to let you slide for so many times- even with my name." Her ears settled down as they embraced my touch, her fearful expression dissolving into a sweet smile, long gone was that murky nightmare she's been caught in. Her smile only served to widen mine.

I wish I knew how to use those damned scrolls! would have been cute if I caught this in a picture.

"m _moiah_ im **mmf** im ** _mmmmrm_** mrmrm"

I swallowed a chuckle as the cute kit murmured an incomprehensible string of sounds with her tail shooing my looming figure playfully whilst her ears continue to cling on my hands, this was unfair . . . She's so cute~!

"Come on you glorified secretary!" Now sure that her nightmare's been lifted I began to nuzzle and push her around with my horns watching that they don't nick blood off of her skin, it was time to act like the bisons they showed in that nature channel I've watched once . . . Long, LONG, long ago. Why I'm acting like this, I dunno . . . I suppose it would be fun to see the little kit wake up with a half-asleep, half-startled expression.

A nudge followed by another and more prodding from my part and alas! the kit's awake. finally.

"How's your beauty sleep?" I asked with a haughty tone, though it came out as more of an amused tone at best and faked snobbishness at worst. She shifted once before her tail stood ramrod straight in front of her, deflating like a small party balloon it soon rested against her like a small pillow

"Awful" she groaned, a word and reaction which had me worried. My first impressions was of her nightmares hitting her harder than I thought, before she added "I felt like an Ox was poking at me!" she pouted before she flopped flatly against the bed "Why did you have to do that!"

"Well since you have enough brain power to think that it was me, why not look at the time?" I sermoned

"How do I do that? Sir-bro, you don't even keep a clock in your room" her hands moved to lightly scratch her eyes and groom her ears

"Shadows, Lilac-" I began as I held out my hand against one of the opened windows, looking at where the sun shone and the shadow of my fingers pointing a rigid digit towards me I nodded in confirmation "Yup, It's six in the morning"

I smirked as every fiber of her being began to stiffen at the revelation of the relatively harmless information, well for me it was, it must have been like being told that she carried some sort of decease. Poor girl. "So I or you, I'll run straight to the courtyard and pop out to meet Amanda" another smirk this time I meant for it to scare her, just a little "I heard she's angrier this season."

"She's a reptilian faunus after all." I added as an afterthought. "Tough claws, I heard. And tougher tails too" I added again as a . . . well let's say its one of my more impish _thoughts_ for her to dwell on.

And dwell on it she did. Quickly she gave me a lopsided salute as she activated her semblance -'Okami' is what we've decided to call it- and started bolting towards Amanda, her majestic, snow-white tail trailing behind her as she does so.

* * *

"Now _IF_ you stupid animals want to take a step up in speed that would be B. E. A. utiful ~" He waved his arms around in a wild gesture of finality "Thank you~!" he added before strutting with his normal gusto towards Neo and I. It didn't last long though, he wanted to be seen as a good man to at least Neo.

"Sooo~ getting things out of the wayyy~" He looked at me with an apologetic look, his feat firmly planted to the ground with a down-to-earth mirth behind them "Oxy I. Am. Sorry. well mostly am sorry. Ya know, hectic work, plus Cinder, plus things moving at a snail-with-its-shell-literally-being-as-heavy-as-a-tree-trunk's pace" he waved his hand around in a circular manner, insinuating his point as he pointed towards my men "It can be very draining"

"My thoughts exactly" I replied, with an easy chuckle "Also, no harm done there. We all can be a little toxic at times"

'fucking human' one of the initiates murmured 'Hope he burns in hell' another chided with much the same tone as the first one. Stray conversations such as these were easily picked up by the faunus' enhanced hearing, huh maybe they didn't expect me, of all people, to here what they said.

I gave Roman a lopsided smile "Just . . . start taking it more . . . easy." I gestured towards my scowling men.

"When moral plummets, army generals tend to leave the battle field dead." I quoted, as he nodded in agreement. "Maybe sometime with Neo is a good Idea?"

"Yeah, A day off is nice" He stretched his body, giving off a few gratifying pops before he sighed, his tired musings coming out as weak whispers. "Might help remove the grouchiness in me"

[Roman, I think a trip to the local ice cream shop would be nice d=(0o0)=b] Roman scowled at no one in particular as he looked at Neo's message "Wish we could, sweet cream, but a certain Ice-cold fire spewing bitch told us to go to Vale and recruit members for Adam." A slight pout ghosted Neo's lips.

"Speaking of which" he looked at me "You comin' or not?"

I shrugged, there was literally no need for the bitch to recruit more than what we already have in my forces. A thousand and two hundred bodies, give or take, were currently in meadows- the three of us and that bitch's entourage included.

About three hundred were children, the old and the sick, all given homes in Meadows, away from the immoral prejudice given to them by the humans. A solid seven hundred and a half were placed under military service with two hundred of those in active service hopping in-between their military services and as Lively hood officers, a group that consist the remainder of the population of Meadows.

. . . But dammit that was before that bitch ' _requested_ ' that we employ more faunus to add to our ranks, currently we have a standing army of two thousand. It was already hard enough to keep us hidden in the sights of the Valean government but now? now it was just a formless struggle, We were practically getting ready to be plastered in Vale's radars.

Well that was assuming that they were the same incompetent bastards that I came to know, but with the Wizard of the Clockwork Tower being a prominent figure head in all things Vale, it was just a matter of time. I grimaced at the thought. God I wish that the plague that is Cinder goes away so that I could start making my reforms to the White Fang here in Vale.

Plus the added burden of keeping those extra one thousand and three hundred men and women fed, clothed, and sheltered was about to bring Meadow to a supply crisis of every kind and degree. And yet the bitch still wants to keep adding to our ranks!? What was she? Our leader? . . . I scowled. Well with the way she was acting and her practically holding a gun to me and my White Fang branch's head then I guess she is leader.

Ah. But I've been fuming for way too long and the Torchwicks are starting to grow weary with my leaking anger. I nodded, though reluctantly "You're taking Lilac with you so of course I'll be coming too."

I tried to save face with a smile, but that only came out more as a manic smirk than anything else, one that they were too aware of [You're going to scare away the kids if you keep doing that Adam] Neo pouted with that expression filled face of hers.

A hand on her hip, puckered pout and a cute, pretend, steely glare was enough to sway my expression to drop its current smile for another, more genuine, one. Nodding satisfactorily she straitened herself and brought a cheery smile on her face [Good because now the ladies will chase after you with that smile] she gave me wink and nudge, both of the sly variety, before retreating back to her husband's arms.

You really have to give respect to Neo and how well she can telegraph her emotions and words through body language.

"Well then" I tore away my back leaning from the wall I was leaning against before giving them a court nod "I'll see you in the ports then"

They replied with their own nod and farewells. It really is nice to have friends you could talk to, no?

 **~~~~~~~~~~ooooo000ooooo~~~~~~~~~~**

"Yang . . . again . . ." Junior was slacked jawed from the sight in front of him. A certain blonde decided to show up in his bar twice in one week. One week! If there was a God among the clear skies of yesterday's evening then, Junior felt, he should be given some sort of divine recompense? A loving wife to come back to after a day's hard work? Punching the blonde squarely in the face without having to worry about paying the damage she's eventually going to cause after she blows up on his bar, literally and figuratively? a bit of cash?

Junior's wilting expression and sobering sighs were screaming 'haggard' from one side of the room to the other. He was pitiable.

Yang on the other hand . . . she was a diva. Walking through the red carpet, one sultry step after another, followed by a shimmering wave of gold as she flicked her hair against wind- all but Junior and his employees saw her as _the_ blonde bimbo to rule them all.

She puckered her lips, winked to impress and sent flying kiss throughout the room "Junior!" before the poor man could even brace himself the boarding party already landed on his ship, his oh so precious bar of cut-rate booze to blow-a-month's-worth-of-salary champagne.

"One strawberry sunrise please! one with those cute umbrellas too!" they've even taken to one of his precious loot too. The man sighed before he passed said drink to the blonde he gave her a hard stern look which she replied with a beaming smile while perking up her 'assets' too him

"You don't have to do that" he scowled "What information do you need this time? or are you here to get drunk as all hell and grind against your 'kwitty cwat'"

Yang gave him a hearty chuckle before she leaned back, giving the man his space. After her chuckles died down her face was preceded with a lukewarm smile and a hand propped up so that her face could rest itself on it, somehow the blonde diva turned into a rogue, one in need of information.

The question that lingered in the air became more prominent as what little silence that could found within a club was fostered by the two ' _What information does Yang need?_ ' Before starting to supply her with information Junior began, his voice low "Ya know blondy, in formation from me usually comes with a price tag"

"I know and I've already paid it" She gave an odd mix of a cheery and ominous smile "I don't break your bar _and_ I'll actually pay for one of these the next time I come here"

He brought a hand across his hairless scalp before sighing and giving her a little of his businessman-like courtesy or as much of it as he would be willing to give to the brute that breaks his bar in a regular "Go ahead Yang what's the information that you need?"

Yang shifted on her seat before downing one of her drinks in an instant "Roman Torchwick and the White Fang." she said "What do you know about them, where are they, and what are they currently doing?"

* * *

Weiss had to smile, it was an adorable sight, like watching a child's eyes widen as they cast their gazes upon a new, mesmerizing sights. _'The short gasps are adorable too_ ' Weiss thought as the little red of their group leashed herself beside Weiss, excitement overflowing as she contained herself within Weiss' general area.

Weiss' steps took a short lapse, adjusting and readjusting once more until she found the speed at that sweet spot. She decided that doings so would be best, after all, if Ruby wanted to enjoy the sight then she would humor her and slow down their work so she can really take the sight in.

Although not appreciative of the slowing of pace she did enjoy the extended sight of the overarching design, archaic bows and bends of its moldings, cornices and pilasters even made the buildings almost gargantuan stature that much more impressive and defined, intricate traceries even lined all of its axis giving of a 'Citadel' feel to it.

Its close relative approximation to Beacon's standing towers proved it to be an new addition to the already advantageous positioning of the other towers- En masse, the entire area seemed to be a small cliff side fortress with a small bulwark extending out of the cliffs and proving for a safeguard for the area bellow the cliffs. Which, for all intents and purposes, might have been the main point of its designs during its conceptualization.

As Weiss had explained to Ruby for the third time since the tower came into view, it was the gift of Atlas to the world after the great war.

It was the most influential and game changing technological innovation that had been added to humanity's prowess, never before in the recorded history of remnant have it been so connected. It served as the world's communications satellite. ' _Close the gap of human and faunus kind alike and build our species as a conglomerate of strong people'_ It was a thoughtful gesture of Atlas to the world and it certainly served to make as the beginnings of a new age of interconnectivity.

"Come on you dunce!" Weiss' haughty tone came out as a dry insult without any real, edge laced on them. "We still have to actually get the information we need for the investigation" At Weiss call Ruby pranced towards her with extremely agile feet, seemingly caught in one of her fantasies.

A faux salute and light tackle "Yes Ma'am!"

Moments passed and with relative ease they retrieved the need information and headed back out of the seemingly archaic structure that was the CCTS tower. Ruby was uneasy though, as much was obvious from her constant fidgeting and impassive eyes that seem to harbor unspoken questions.

Weiss extended a haughty hand from her crossed arms, her posture rigid as it can get, and her regret of not knowing how or what do in a situation of slight . . . well arguably bothersome unrest caught her in an equally displeased mood. The heiress wanted to fix this. Ruby was not _this_ fidgety; Weiss knows that sometimes her social anxiety can act up but . . . there was too little of a crowd to even get it to trigger and, Weiss deduced, Ruby started acting as such upon getting on the elevator.

"Weiss?" Ruby broke the silence first though before Weiss could "Do you . . . not like your family?"

Weiss' raised a quizzical eyebrow ' _she was definitely not off mark'_ Weiss allowed herself a check on Ruby's overall posture, body language, after all, could provide insight onto another's thoughts.

Every step she took seemed tentative, her eyes refused to meet with hers except for a few passing glances, her eyes were glazed as though deep in thought, while her mouth seemed to be mere seconds away from unleashing a dam's worth of questions. If Weiss had to guess those questions might have something to do with her and her past.

"What make's you think that Ruby?" Weiss sighed, though her expression reflected curiosity inside she was sifting through what could have prompt such behavior from their little red reaper.

"Well . . ." Ruby started as she swallowed a small lump in her throat "You were making these faces . . ." Ruby imitated said 'faces' bringing up different forced smiles and other faces that, though Ruby didn't know, were meant to be pleasantries.

"Then when the super nice, secretary-lady asked you if you wanted to speak to your father or ' _Winter_ ' -I don't really know who she is but I think she's your family, or something- you seemed like you really, _really,_ **really** don't want to . . . was I running my mouth again?" Ruby sent her hand to her mouth effectively covering them ". . . Sorry" she apologized through muffled tones.

Weiss' mouth opened, then closed, the opened again Weiss was at a lost for words before she was able to coherently piece together her thoughts "I . . . It's complicated Ruby"

"I already told you about my past right? Family's . . . not been the most cheerful part of my younger days" She almost spat her words but held them at a low, she knew how much family meant to Ruby, she didn't want to be disrespectful "Father would always be the harshest, most deliberate, scrutinizing person in my life. He would dictate my life. See that every fiber of my being checks out the ' _Schnee standards of perfection'_ " Weiss tried but the toxicity in her mouth would never be quelled-

"Winter was . . . she was nice. She was a great sister, actually. We just somehow-" Weiss shrugged "-fell off, I suppose."

A disheartened smile flashed before Weiss as she glanced at Ruby who, for her part, was listening with a detached yet attentive look as if she was tuning in on one of her favorite songs. Though, Weiss knew, Ruby's face soured at the mention of her and Winter falling off.

Maybe Ruby fears the same will happen to her and Yang? _'Fear'_ is definitely a strong word, perhaps anxious? Weiss couldn't pin down a good word but she knew that Ruby was within that spectrum of fear and anxiousness.

"I have a little brother too." she blurted out in hopes of recovering at least a neutral look from Ruby. It had worked, and Weiss was so pleased to see her alert and curious face mix once more. If she was a little drunk then perhaps she would see those cute Pomeranian ears prick up and set themselves up like satellite dishes pointed towards her.

"He's quiet, very much like father, good at business too, high headed-" Ruby nodded attentively at her words then as if a small epiphany slammed itself on to her she stammered out in awe "Th-then! He's like a mini-you!"

Weiss quirked a curious brow, cocking her head slightly at the . . . Curious choice of words by her scythe-wielding partner, she nodded slowly silently telling the latter to elaborate.

"Well~ as you said! You are both awfully cool at the same time! Like kings and queens!" she gestured a small crown on her head, "but a lot more Weissy-er"

Weiss stood there, a mellow rolling of breeze caught the cascade of Weiss pony tail to wallow along with it- A smooth waterfall of Ivory. For a moment Weiss was stunned, not sure whether to take Ruby's words for face value or if there was any deeper meaning too it. The same dilemma caused her efficient mind to grind with unspoken bewilderment, _was that a complement or no?_ Weiss couldn't be so certain. This _was_ Ruby after all. She never meant any harm, and when she does she very rarely does so.

. . .

 _A compliment then?_

Weiss sighed but allowed herself a small smile in spite of herself. "Thank you I guess" she replied as the two started walking through the small courtyard-like area that surrounded the CCTS tower. Weiss was already thinking up of small scenic routes around the city and towards the agreed upon rendezvous location. _Maybe passing through that one bakery might be nice?_

The pair hadn't even gone a good hundred meters away from the CCTS towers when Ruby shot off towards a familiar ginger and pair of emerald greens.

"PENNY~!" Before the aforementioned girl could turn towards the red blur that was Ruby she already found herself in one of Ruby's signature tackle hugs. "Where have you been!? ever since the encounter on the docks I couldn't see you anywhere and I thought-"

Ruby's blabbering mouth closed shut with the following words. "I'm . . . Sorry, there must be some sort of mistake." Ruby cocked her head, clearly confused.

Weiss' eyes sharpened to a hard, steely glare. She understood that Ruby could be overbearing with her words sometimes and that, yes, sometimes those same words can flood you with their overwhelming volume and the frequency at which she could deliver them but . . .

She was utterly speechless. Ruby's blabbering was not born from some random endowment of her excess energy to another person or her simply wanting to rid herself of boredom! No! Ruby was worried for her! And how dare she undermine and throw it all away by ignoring her _and_ pretending that she didn't know who she was!

Weiss stepped up in between them acting as a great chasm for which only Ruby can walk in safely- this ' _Penny_ ' girl was gonna have it.

"Penny, am I right?" she spat her words with new found toxicity that was born from her desire to get back for Ruby "Well Ms. _Penny_ I hope you can explain yourself to my friend! And properly if your oh so _forgetful_ mind would allow us to indulge in."

"Weiss you don't have too-" Weiss nodded her quick agreement "You're right Ruby. Let's go she's not worth our time"

With a slight of hand she took Ruby's hanging hand and led her towards the rest of the team's meeting spot and away from the rude woman that was Penny. Before she could even move Ruby an inch she jerked her hand backwards and took Penny's hand almost guarding her with the gesture.

"Wait Weiss! She's my **friend** I want to know what's up with her" Ruby all but begged "What if she needs our help? Can we at least hear her out or something?" She took a small tentative step towards the aggravated heiress, before suckering up to her with her bright silver pools of cuteness. Weiss looked away . . . only for a split second though before she succumbed to Ruby's enthusiastic yet imploring pleads.

Weiss took a small breath, allowing herself peace before she allowed the situation to levy towards Ruby's favor.

"Fine . . ." Weiss finally breathed. "Damn you and your cute self, Ruby" she followed up, murmuring to herself.

Weiss felt a certain weight be pressed against her chest as the inflation and compression of Weiss' lungs fueled aggravation for the ginger girl. She wasn't usually a foul tempered person -quite recently at least- but she wouldn't allow someone to treat her best-est of all friends to be treated that way, she would go out of her way to bellow herself her fair share of snide quips and foul jeers and then some.

"Thank you Weiss!"

Looking at Penny she tried a new approach, her eyes dilated a good few, small yet adorable millimeters wider, her expression turned into a stern long-suffering smile that gave off a particular warmth, an expression she borrowed from Blake, while her body language differed from the small fifteen year-old that the whole student-body knew her to be into an unbecoming yet seemingly befitting expression of maturity.

"Penny" she began with a small, kind tone "Please, you heard me right? We are _friends_." she pressed the word effectively adding weight to her already pressuring words "I would be so happy if you told me what happened to you during that night. Please?"

"Ru- er . . . What happe- . . ." Penny started her own stammering though she was stuck up with her stutter fits and a few hick-ups added in the mix. It didn't take long before the ginger girl gave up and held the White Rose pair's hands and started dragging them away towards one of the small pockets of inhabitants or, rather, the small pockets which lacked inhabitants. "This place isn't safe . . ." She just murmured in a hushed and cryptic tone, those emerald pools of hers scouring the area for possible danger- What sort of the pair didn't know but they did have enough trust with the peculiar girl to give them a heads up when said 'danger arises.

After finding themselves a decidedly ' _safe'_ place for, what the White Rose pair thought would be a weighted conversation, they were assaulted with one planet-heavy revelation: "Ruby, Weiss . . . I'm not a real girl"

At first the pair looked at her with skeptical eyes, Weiss' especially sharp glance gained a serrated edge of cynicism that threatened to turn into a small fit of anger, disbelief and rudeness beyond comprehension in the way of being disrespected and seemingly been undermined by this stranger.

Weiss _hated_ being looked down on; even worse, for Weiss Penny was no better than a stranger. Thus Weiss' anger flared as if she held Yang's semblance and with evident anger pooling in her cerulean eyes her hand barely inches away from Myrtenaster until . . .

A light pop much like what pressure pouring out of a sealed compartment would sound like spawned from the backside of Penny the noise was promptly followed by the sprawling appendages of string held blades. Beautifully forged, accented and masterfully crafted blades sauntered out of her back, the first thought that came to Weiss was the image of snakes sprouting from Penny's back.

And it couldn't have been a more apt description for the blades. Green accents made the blunt, smacking side of the weapon making dents that served as grooves for increased aerodynamics and slicing power. Though against the shimmering and slick silver it boasted itself like how snakes would sport their eyes.

Terrifyingly majestic. Those greens were mesmerizing and completely and undoubtedly deadly.

Weiss took a cautious step back while Ruby stood her ground seemingly unfazed by the display of blades. Then with another sequences of hisses and pops another panel sounded like it opened though before they could ask to see it Penny was already, in one swift and fluid motion, naked from neck down, her back facing the two displaying the internal workings of her body's inner machinery.

"Other girls were born . . ." Penny began with stern expression, a silent agreement was sent between partners-

". . . I was made . . ."

-Penny was telling the truth.

* * *

The heavy thumps of metallic foot falls pierce their ears as what little ground they have between the hulking Atlesian Paladin and themselves became smaller and smaller.

"SO BLAKE!"

A good three or four foot falls later and a juncture presented itself on to Blake and Sun, both the faunuses finding no other real choice but to jump the wide gap from one side of the street to the other with a leap of faith- hopefully, one that will get them through and across the metropolitan chasm ahead of them.

With a rather graceful leap the pair found themselves across the street and back on the rooftops of Vale once more. Blake being trained to muffle her fall, rolled into a small ball of black before she began running again with a quick sequence of steps ninja-like in nature.

Sun on the other hand rolled more because of natural intuition rather than anything, his initial roll anything but graceful while the steps that followed after them seemed fumbled and for the lack of better words in his part 'Sucky' as all hell. But if there were any merit to his movements, it was fluid, in a manner one could only describe as a puzzle in the cusp of completion.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO HAVE SOME -I DUNNO- SORT OF BACK UP PLAN?"

Blake's hands quickly moved to her pockets, fishing out her phone from them and quickly calling her teammates "I'M WORKING ON IT!"

"WHY DIDN'T WE COME WITH BACKUP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

At the instant Sun did call out their short comings, fur as white as the moonlight's lucent beams and crimson orbs as deep as blood danced against the metallic silvers of the Paladin.

"Sorry Blake"

* * *

 _ **~FISH**_

 _Thank you for reading my new FF by the time that I had post this it would have probably have been a week, a month, or two months that this would have been made so anything written here will be words from the past and with these words from the past I want to ask a favor... please leave you guys' comments, suggestions and maybe criticism towards the work since -as I have explained in Doctor and Patient time and time again- It would make my works that much better and that it would also give you guys a better time in reading my fic!_

 _Time for me to talk~!_

 **So maybe you've realized it, maybe not, or maybe you've not been reading it at all but my A.N's Copy and and paste message is really really really out of date for two reasons: one) The first half is not even factual for the most recent chapters and two) The most recent chapters dawdle along the lines of . . . 'I literally just made them a week/ day ago'**

 **SOOoooo now that the P.S.A is over . . . THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! am I overacting? probably. But still, the prospect of this story getting so much reads are beyond me. I really really want to thank all those who and followed too. I may have not asked for it but I am very** **grateful** **for all of the recognition! I can't promise that I'll make good chapters after the other but I can at least promise that I'll TRY MY HARDEST to make good chapters all the time!**

 **THANK YOU ONCE MORE FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY OF SNOWY PLAINS! SEE YOU NEXT CH!**

 _Bioniclepoptart, Brooke Vengeance, Inari Suzuki of the Kitsune, Infinite King,Lucifer's Remnants, Sasuke Kirishiki, The Cancer Patient, TitaniumTurtlex, Toy2711, True Guardian Angel, Vir0us, blademaster77, elite-handcuffs, hash16, kevinli04, zanderh11_

 **Thank you for the favorite guys!**

 _Alternet RedSkys, Angelic Frost, Brooke Vengeance, Code-Emperor07, Frost Thorn, Merit66, PolarCrescent, Sasuke Kirishiki, ShikiRiian, The Cancer Patient, The Knife Pie, TitaniumTurtlex, Toy2711, Vir0us, elite-handcuffs, hash16, iAM-SLENDERMAN2_

 **Thank you for the follow guys!**


	17. Brawl under the highways (first half)

===Snowy Plains===

~~~Brawl under the highways~~~

* * *

 **First of all before we start, and as Lilac starts this chapter, I am sorry. I really am. I can't meet with my promises, the entire " _In the new years we're going to have a 10k word year ender chapter"_ Well I am very, very sorry that I am 1) going to be giving you a chapter earlier than I had orriginally intended or wanted and 2) That it would be a meh to bad-ish chapter and 3) this is actually just half of the chapter that it really is, the other half doesn't exist yet by the way. **

**Again I am sorry more from me at the bottom.**

* * *

"Sorry Blake"

Bloody red found itself sailing through the air ready to collide against Blake, or more specifically her legs. Well aimed attacks tend to hit hard and true and it would be the given case if only Blake knew enough about her own fighting style to know that it was a feint.

Blake ducked, angling her pelvis and in turn her entire body in a longitudinal line, her eyes met with a set of weights while behind her she could faintly hear the sound of the blood red sickle whistling past her hair. Without much thought her hands began to hold on to the chains that linked the two weapons.

With a great heave Blake pulled against the chain, she and her assailant's distance then zeroed and the two were met with the other under that shattered moon's beams. Glittering gold met with vivid reds. Her black crown of hair met with her assailant's antithetical Lunar white.

Without forethought the two battle harden combatants under the guise of the same teacher did what they did best. Let their instincts loose.

Blake quickly sent her knee towards her enemy's esophagus while her white haired assailant launched forward in quick response in an attempt to dodge and simultaneously attack, her mind and instincts kicked into overdrive. " _BLOCK"_ her mind's eye called out and within that short instant her brain sent the signal to her hands, her elbows and arm covered her entire front half, her legs did the same and tucking in for defense.

Five gusts of wild winds made contact with her every hit varying in intensity and power, making a grotesque crack with each succession. Every hit came with the letting of a few drops of bloods and claw marks to follow.

"Don't say that Lilac, I know you're not sorry"

Blake calmly replied as she opened her guard and let loose her own gusts of attacks. though lacking the claws that Lilac had to attack her with, Blake still did have her fists and with fervent gusto Blake sent her own squall of attacks in Lilac's way. As per course, Lilac threw her hands up but only to level with her eyes.

She entered a boxer's stance one not that different from what Yang herself would apply. Blake cringed as she knew what that stance entailed, so instead with allowing a hard punch to fly towards Lilac Blake opened her palm and with one great heave she sent her combatant away and towards the red masonry of the buildings.

Lilac was quick to react and with enough knowledge to help her, her pristine white hair fell like a leaf of paper against the ground, there wasn't even a crack from where Lilac landed from. Her legs firmly planted to the ground and her eyes still tracking Blake's with predatory intent she bowed in a most sardonic fashion before looking back at her.

"Your strong" Lilac said "Did Sir-Bro teach you? . . ." A soft, seemingly silly chuckle "Of course he did, the two of you were inseparable back then after all." Blake, still holding Lilac's weapon, landed in front of the White haired fox, though lacking the other's grace.

"That was back then Lilac, this is right now." She threw Lilac's weapon back towards its rightful owner before she poised for attack "Besides you yourself looked like you learned a lot from Adam"

Lilac nodded, a pause, what could have been twenty hits were administered to the other, both of the combatants blocked or parried perfectly.

"You have a strong semblance too . . . did Adam place you in the military's side of things?" Lilac shook her head before she sent Ophern, her Chain and Sickle's weights, towards Blake. As if she's already read it in a book Blake brought her beloved weapon to her hand and parried Ophern with as much finesse as Lilac's landing.

"No." Lilac shook her head "Sir-Bro always gave me the liberty in choosing what I want to do. Something about not wanting to keep me caged or some such."

Blake smiled weakly, a thought quickly flashing her mind before her mouth couldn't help but muse "He's change, alright . . . this time for the better it seems" Blake sent one of the blades of Gambol Shroud towards Lilac, who dodged with only a very small almost microscopic distance between herself and Blake's blade.

Lilac quickly dragged Blake's weapon towards herself mimicking Blake's earlier move, with a sly smile she looked at Blake their eyes merely inches away from each other's "He's changed alright!" Lilac parroted with much more mirth than Blake original words.

It was weary, forced even, but after seeing the genuine happiness and what could only be truthful conviction from Lilac's smile Blake mimicked her, the two sharing a sisterly smile. They held the smile for a minute or two before they remembered the situation they were in, so they decided to play their part. For now Blake would be the hero and Lilac, the villain of the story. Fists against Claws, Gambol Shroud against Blot und Ophern.

Lilac sent a sweeping low kick against Blake, the raven haired girl replied with a drop kick towards Lilac's face. Lilac could only smile, her first fight against someone other than Adam was . . . -She brought Blot, her sickle, to her face in time to block Blake's kick before applying enough power to send the other teenager towards streets bellow them- . . . Objectively speaking, going well.

Blake threw her blade back towards Lilac who managed to dodge, though that wasn't the real intent of her deliberate disarming of herself, One of Gambol Shroud's blades found themselves sinking further in to the tiles until they found enough of a foot hold for Blake to keep herself from falling.

With a relieved sigh Blake tugged on her blade and with a quick zip, she found herself back onto the tiled battlefield that was downtown Vale's rooftops.

Both of them shared another moment of clarity, wind blew past the two and with the suddenness of a thunder clap the two, from their standing position, let loose a volley of attacks.

On Lilac's side, Ophern sent itself across the sky with eerie malintent, a grey droplet of pure weight, on its way to assault Blake's aura and, if lucky, her bones. On the literal other hand of Lilac Blot was a mere flash but it was a devastating, blood siphoning bat in its own right. Blot was more interested in striking Blake's more tender areas to truly score blood from the other.

On Blake's side much of the same was happening with her velvety ribbon acting as the chains that binds Gambol Shroud together, her weapons finding themselves more often than not in the defensive stance. Pushing either Blot or Ophern out of the way whenever they come to strike while quickly slipping in their own attacks. All of this was followed by the occasional shots from Blake's attached pistols.

"BLAKE, BLAKE, BLAAAKKKEEEE!"

Sun's voice peaked, as shrill and sharp as one of Ruby's squeals, he positively sounded like a damsel in distress. He needed help, a man that rebellious and free would never, over his dead masculine body, scream at the top of his lungs like that.

Blake bent low, dodging what could have been a solid roundhouse kick from Lilac, her hands vaulted and with enough force to break a rib or two she launched a sucker punch straight to Lilac's liver causing the other to stagger.

The latter choked on her own breath, a low whimper dragging itself along the air, a hand was quickly sent to Blake's face, more due to Lilac's instinctual desire to create distance rather than anything. Seeing a quick opening, Lilac threw herself backwards arching her body like a bent bow, quickly she reached her limit and letting go of the pent up pressure with a quick release, her leg flew flew upwards straight to Blake's jaw.

Blake flew off, giving Lilac the time of day to recover from the liver blow that was dealt to her. Blake was much the same, she needed to recuperate and with Sun being as whinny as he is now she took all the time in the world with her short rest.

Blake stood up as she recovered her hand flying towards her holsters and to her spare ammo simultaneously reloading her weapons with dust laced bullets, she allowed herself a small sigh as she stood up and dashed for Sun's location, the High Way.

"We're still fighting Blake" Lilac complained "Stay here!" Lilac stomped on the ground sending a modest yet incredibly devastating series of cracks across the roof top, an incredibly childish and indignant gesture from the fox girl.

Another sigh, Blake looked at Lilac with a sympathetic smile almost saying " _Next time Lilac_ " before she dashed off with incredible speed and chuckle, Lilac's gesture heavily reminding her of Weiss and how the stuck-up princess could act sometimes.

A small part of Blake smiled she could already see it, she would walk in to the cafe and she would see Lilac moments later the fox girl would run towards her and give her a big all encapsulating hug. Blake continued her run towards Sun with the enthusiastic thought of meeting Lilac again as a friends instead of a foe.

* * *

Soaring across the sky, a mighty roar split the ears of Roman and Sun as they unanimously looked towards the source of the sound, A fire ball hurling across the nights sky . . .

"So I know we're enemies and all but . . ." Sun gulped as he brought his body flying towards another car in front of him, making chase "Do you see what I see?" The fire ball landed atop of the paladin with impact rivaling the power of comets.

Dents formed, steam fumed and parts flew, Roman clicked his tongue as he let loose a crisp cuss towards the teenagers.

Roman's mech stood up as it recovered from the initial impact from the fireball and continued to chase towards Sun but before he could get very far another series of aggravated screams followed by an equally aggravated strikes rocked the Paladin.

"WHAT NOW!"

Sun looked back at Roman and his struggle against the fireball that . . . looked like it was punching his mech. Sun sent a celebratory " _Whoop_ " towards the fireball as he focused on his own aura, clasping his hands together along with his eyes closing shut.

After a moment ethereal aura constructs started rushing towards the thrashing paladin, both wielding Ruyi and Jingu Bang both in their separate alternate forms. The staff wielding duplicate levered his body forwards and with a small push he brought himself forward with a powerful front flip, as it gained proper momentum and angle it sent Ruyi and Jingu Bang, staff mode, towards the Paladin.

It dispersed into nothingness after following a dazzling display of bright yellow light, the Paladin rightfully staggered backwards. Its metals bent and screeched in a shrill decidedly inhumane way, unable to bare the great and sudden pressure brought by the attacks of Yang and Sun a geyser of boiling hot steam erupted from every which way it could in from the paladin's body.

Another of Sun's aura constructs picked up a steady pace, whirling Ruyi and Jingu Bang in its gun-chuck form, as it closed the distance between itself and the Paladin multiple rounds flew towards the paladin. And upon making contact the paladin bent and knelt forward, the construct taking this opportunity quickly sent a quick series of hits and bullets from its weapon before dissipating.

"Sun!"

"GOT IT!"

Yang quickly poised herself, standing up and shooting two rounds from each respective gauntlet with the quick flick of her arms another pair of bullets flew of off her gauntlets. The blonde dragon bellowed her own battle cry as she flew up thanks to the great amount of recoil from the bullets.

Sun quickly whipped out his own weapon switching to its more nimble gun-chuck form. Sun squatted and with the maximum amount of force from that his legs could muster the blonde faunus flew towards the Paladin.

Roman raised the mechanical limbs of his paladin in anticipation of the attack, an attempt in vain to defend.

The massacre was incredibly quick leaving no pause in the symphony that was the continuous attack of the two blondes. The paladin's hands flew off, then its legs were next, a quick dissection of the limbs with direct blunt force.

The two reeled back and with a stream of quick attacks from opposite sides the two blondes pierced the hull of the paladin's main body.

"DAMN! I JUST had that cleaned." Roman looked around before his eyes landed on the two blondes responsible for his currently broken paladin. "Oh of course its these kids again . . . for the love off-" Roman raised his cane as he smirked "-Sweet cream could you please help me?"

Suddenly glass shattered behind the two blondes and almost as soon as they heard the sound of broken glass there was a small cut across their legs. vaulting forwards Sun and Yang quickly made distance between their new assailant and themselves, their aura deepened in color as it rushed to recover the small wounds in their legs.

A faux gasp then pierced them from behind, causing a sinking feeling in their stomachs "Don't tell me you've completely forgotten about me in the span of, what, two seconds? my, my you kids are **dumb!** " Melodic Cudgel struck them behind their back and the two were sent flying.

"YANG!" Ruby flew forwards, a flurry of angered red, her hands glided across her scythe as they found a new vantage point from which to hold it from before, with all her might, Ruby released the attack towards Roman and Neo one for each villain.

Roman blocked with his cane with Neo simply flipping through Ruby's attack, the two stood close against one another. "Go for her hon, I got the monkey and blonde." Neo gave him a worried gaze before she folded and did as she was told.

The two then began marching towards their respective enemies, their hands and thoughts occupied with how to take down the ' _heroes_ ' in front of them.

 **~~~~~~~~~~ooooo000ooooo~~~~~~~~~~**

"There's no leaving those guys alone is there?" Weiss sighed as she moved across the city burdened by her luxurious set of clothes. Granted there was really no need to look good, there was no one to impress, there was no watchful eyes prying to see what the heiress was up to, there wasn't even anyone she's suckering up too. And the last person that remotely had an interest for her was a blue haired, friend-of-all-animals 'Gentelma- . . .

Weiss held her tongue, stomped her foot before she took a deep breath in " _they're also people, Weiss. You have friends that are faunuses too . . . keep your tongue in check!_ " Weiss sighed. The phrase ' _Old habits die hard_ ' lingered in her mind for the entire duration of her walk now, a silent reminder that her views towards the world ought to change.

She didn't need any consequences or rewards, she just really wanted to still herself and see the world with eyes not tainted with any sort of prejudice. It would be a part of the 'freedom' that she wanted to experience outside of the Schnee estate.

A flash of red passed through Weiss' head; slowly Weiss regulated her pace to a steady walk. She knew there were more pressing manners as of now, that was the main reason she had Ruby rush ahead of her. But . . .

* * *

"Hey Weiss" I rolled my eyes as his deep voice entered my ears once more, dawn break was close and im all honesty I wanted my rest now if this lout of a White Fang general would allow me. I sighed as I brought a hand over my hair, combing it as I address the inquiry of Adam

"Yes Adam, what is it now?" A weary sigh from the other line told me that he was about to need some words of encouragement.

"Is Lilac over working again?" I began "You know you could just talk her out of it, that little sister of yours listen to since you first both met right? If you talk to her, and properly this time, you would be able to pry her out of it you know?"

My voice certainly sounded annoyed, though no matter how hard I try to replicate it the Bull faunus is wiser than that. He knows me better than I do myself, sometimes. Fuax irritation would only make him chuckle mockingly.

"Ah . . ." There was the hint of weariness again, like his voice was out of breath and he just recovered from it "No, no, no. Lilac's doing fine; she's beside me right now, sleeping." A faint smile surfaced from my mouth as I returned the slight hint of irritation in my voice, this time it was more real that I would give myself credit for, I AM really tired now after all.

"Then _why_ are you calling me now then?"

"Weiss I . . ." There was a pause of uncertainty, not only for him but for me. The moment he said those words . . . My heart hitched didn't it? What's he going to say to me? My heart was beating faster than it should, I took controlled breaths in before I prodded him slightly into finishing his sentence.

"I . . . what Adam?" My voice cracked though not intentionally and there it was, he was chuckling softly. I could only imagine the stupid smile that's plastered on his face, his cute yet regal face, with those beautiful reds too. . .

I'm getting ahead of myself. Why am I even thinking of this? A wave of irritation flooded over my body as another wave of warmth waltz its way to my cheeks, fully intent on dancing there 'till the night was over.

"You're cute is what you are . . ." His voice oozed with nerve plucking tone with them, that phrase grinding against my mind with rusted gears! My gentle smiled turned to a fuming chagrin, probably anger. Most likely anger, yup this is anger. I nodded to myself with this conclusion as I prepare myself to send a chide his way, it should be kneecapping, something that hits hard maybe.

And without thinking my mind uttered deep words indeed.

"It _amazes_ me that good-for-nothing, faunus degenerates like yourself could even distinguish good looking things from not. From what I've gathered Bull-faunuses tend to stick their noses so deep down the mud that-" I covered my mouth quickly the deep lashes of regret cutting me right now, I dropped my phone as my hands shook. I messed up, I messed up, I messed up!

I need to say sorry. I have to!

I quickly picked up my phone, the sound of teeth gnashing was not a good indication. If anything, I was still surprised that Adam still had the line open after what I just said. "What's wrong princess? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled once more, though it came off as a sort of cackle.

If I had to guess the man's mouth must be in a grinding close as of now, his face flushed red with anger and mockery, those eyes of his must be smoldering right now. . . I messed up. I knew that chuckle came out through his anger shut teeth.

"Adam I di-" He didn't even give me a chance to continue his words brought a certain whiplash against my ears, it genuinely pained me to hear him so . . . angry . . .

"BECAUSE BLAKE IS THERE AND-" I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding as the faint, drowsy voice of Lilac passed through the line.

"Sir-Bro? what's happening? Who're you talking too?"

Adam was at a loss for words, he fumbled around trying to talk to Lilac and possibly to defuse the situation. But this was Adam, though I don't doubt his skill as a leader and as a fighter, sometimes, when it counts, he can't find his piece in words.

This was one of those times so I took it upon myself.

"It's nothing Lilac, go back to sleep" My voice was low and it missed no tones, in fact, I may even go as far as to say that I mimicked my father's voice whenever he would ' **put us to sleep** ' Thankfully there was a sigh from the other line, presumably from Adam.

It was muffled, probably intentionally, but I still heard his words they were soft and kind as if the world could be torn asunder and that voice would still calm whoever he is using it too into a quick nap.

"She's right Lilac, go to sleep me and Weiss are just talking, something about meeting in a café of sorts. Go back to sleep, yes? I'll handle the conversation; wish me luck I land the date." There was an awed gasp at the other side of the line, then an audible nod, then soft blows of breaths like a gentle snore almost. Lilac was asleep again.

"Don't treat Lilac like a child, Schnee" His words held venom in them, the fact that he's dropped my first name and returned to using my last sent a shiver against my back. I messed up.

"You're one to talk" Adam sighed, a long drawn out beyond tired sigh.

"I . . . Yeah, I suppose I'm one to talk" It was faint but I could barely hear him audibly stroke Lilac's hair with a comb, the unique sound of a quiet whisper eased its way to both my and Adam's ears, calming the both of us down. "I mean, Lilac's just . . . she looks so fragile sometimes, you know?" A soft reminiscent chuckle made its way out of Adam's mouth, without all the tension that has accumulated over my past blunder.

"Blake's the same for me too actually. Like Lilac she was a precious little flower that I had to guard. Heh. Do you remember when Yang took us to that one bar?"

I nod though I knew he won't see me anyways. My mind rushed towards those memories, recalling them as if rewinding a tape back to see its details. As of now all that tape was bothering to show me was me and him, ridding across the city . . . holding hands.

"Yeah . . . You and Yang talked didn't you? after both of you were drunk." Adam chuckled his affirmative.

"Yes Ma'am. I actually made her promise to me never to leave her side no matter what."

"That sounds a bit much"

"She nodded anyways. Besides everyone knew that I didn't mean that literally"

This time I chuckled, "I noticed" perhaps if I could see him right now the lout would be smiling his charming smile. "Ohh~? Don't tell me the esteemed princess that sees my race as no more as bottom feeders only noticed that right now?" he shot back immediately, I felt a nerve pop, but I let it slide after all . . .

"I'm sorry Adam."

There. Now I was acting as the damsel in distress beckoning to her savior as delivering her meek apologies once he was near enough. "If I were still myself from a year back I probably would have killed you for that" the ease of how he said those words was very unnerving indeed, even scarier, it might actually have been the case.

"But what's past is past, and now" He sighed "I'm just tired from so much work I . . . I guess I just blew up on you." I smiled in relief. That's nice. This was Adam after all, the only person I've told so much about myself other than Ruby. I forget that sometimes. Maybe it was just that easy talking to him isn't it?

"Don't say that Adam. I said harsher words than I expected, I guess I'm still that unsavory princess you knew me as" That came out meeker than usual, but it may very well be the truth. "Persecution complex? Never knew you were that kind of person." at this point there would be a smirk on his face and his face would be resting atop his hand.

"I am not! I will have you know the day when a Schnee sounds miserable is the day that will never come to pass"

"And yet it has happened so many times. I wonder if that really is the case Weiss?"

A smile appeared on my face, now that he was using my first name again, everything felt right again. Also at this point that man would have probably been giving me a sympathetic smile, like how you would a child who was upset.

"Any ways, thanks. You made my day again" A chuckle "And considering its 00:02 now I guess you made two of my days with one conversation"

Was it that late already? I checked my clock and sure enough the horned lout was telling the truth I sigh "Well you did tell me that you needed a daily dose of me right? And I needed a daily dose of you too." I yawned; words like these were slipping out of our tongues so easily it actually frightens me, but in a og so amazingly good way.

It was true I made his day and he makes mine, a mutual agreement born from a contract that the two of us never agreed to but enjoyed none the less – The best kind of contract.

"Fulfilling that in one sitting is . . . advantageous to say the least isn't it?"

"It is. Good night Weiss"

"Good night Adam"

* * *

Weiss was back at a full sprint, glyphs popping out of the air and down at her feet, the small pads of aura providing her with boost to her speed. The high was not too far now and, as Weiss would suppose, she would come into the fighting already as a the last minute back up.

The message had been sent to her about an hour ago, if anything she'd be happy to provide what little support she could give given that she was already that late. They were fighting against Adam's troupes and Roman's too, considering that the two seemed to at least have some semblance of teamwork it wouldn't be too far fetched to think that their men will have the same amount of cooperation.

That is assuming that They were fighting their men only.

Weiss bellowed a disgruntled sigh, she didn't like approaching fights that she didn't have prior knowledge about. At least when fighting the creatures of grimm she would know what their physiology is and how they operate and attack, whether they hunt alone or in packs.

Humans and Faunuses were different however, every person was like a unique beast in and of themselves. An even more terrifying thought, what if their opponents would be Roman and Adam themselves?

She's already seen what that fight might look like.

If Adam is around that means that Lilac would be too, synonymously, if Roman was there then that peculiar companion of his, Neo, might be there either. Out of all of them Roman was the only person that wasn't a complete unknown to her and her teammates.

Although it would be a messy gamble Ruby could easily take up Roman alone considering that she already has fought and taken him down once, Blake was the same but having two members of team RWBY on one enemy was disadvantageous.

And even if they've been talking for a long time now, Weiss wasn't sure about what to make of Adam, sure he's already told her how he fights, how his aura works and how he usually approaches combat during their fly over Vale but . . . could have easily been lying to her the whole time.

Lilac and Neo were the most dangerous in her book, total unknowns. Lilac was one of Adam's little sisters and that was about everything she knew; Neo is the most loyal of all the companions Roman had and she is an assassin, not much there either.

Weiss sighed with her mind plastering one thought over her mind with big letters all in bold " _This is a bad fight_ "

 **~~~~~~~~~~ooooo000ooooo~~~~~~~~~~**

Ruby's scythe sliced through the air with deadly sharpness threatening to bite against Roman's or Neo's flesh skin, the small reaper danced to and fro with her usually jittery self though all her excess energy being solely devoted to taking down her targets and nothing more.

Crescent Rose charged with unflinching proficiency its dance vivid and uncannily similar to the wind's dances - a waltz of blood and wind. Neo brought her weapon forward and towards the meandering blade of Crescent Rose, her hands trembling with the shear force that the little teenager could deliver despite of her lacking stature. Though she is one to talk.

Neo stepped forwards with such obliviousness to Ruby's almost incessant attacks as if she was merely walking across the park her body waxed and waned like gentle dance against her opponent, Ruby, who was taking all the tentative steps in this battle.

Neo's passive-aggressive advance causing the latter to step back in defense, she could never be to sure around enemies like Neo, the dichromatic eyed girl knew this and knew it well. Placing her bets all in, Neo made an illusion of herself that got cut in half due to one of Crescent Rose's attacks, Ruby's eyes widen as expected in horror of what she has done.

But before all of it could really sink in the girl Neo moved to tap the back of Ruby shooting her a wide, sly Cheshire cat grin. Ruby's eyes sharpened to a glare at the supposedly halved girl before her, quickly she sent Crescent Rose sliding in-between herself and Neo before she sent the blunt edge of Crescent Rose Neo's way.

An attack that the latter easily evaded with finesse as she brought her entire body down to a handstand her legs spinning like a top as they whirled through Ruby's lower body up until her head. Five kicks delivered to her shin, thigh, feet respectively; twenty body blows delivered across her stomach, arms and chest and as if adding the another cherry on the top of the proverbial cake Neo flipped her hand on her parasol before she ax-kicked Ruby in the head.

A muted giggle came out of Neo's grin one that was quickly broken when she saw A glyph hanging over Ruby's head protecting her. Moments later the red reaper flew backwards and to the waiting arms of Weiss who then straitened her up for another round with Neo.

"Weiss!" A squeal of joy "What took you so long" Ruby's puppy dog eyes triggered on itself, for no particular reason other than seeing the Ivory haired girl once more, like a dog who's seen their master after being apart for so long. Weiss rolled her eyes in somewhat of a act to look as if Ruby was scraping against her nerves, of course Weiss wanted nothing more than to breathe a sigh of relief.

"And why are _you_ getting beat by her?" Ruby hung her head sullenly before she rose her eyes to Weiss with a dazzling, and most definitely blinding display of cuteness and sorry she's ever managed. "She's strong . . ." Ruby whimpered out with a sad tone.

"Come on Ruby don't sound like you've broken a toy." _as cute as the mental image might look like_ "It's time for a fight. Focus on that instead"

Ruby nodded before she returned to her battle vigor, her eyes wide though not overly so, like a camera focusing on her target. Her body then poised for combat, her scythe flung beside her body, expectantly awaiting to draw blood from the opposition.

Without warning the White Rose combo began their counter attack. Weiss' hand flicked and in response her aura flared causing multiple pads of white glyphs to appear underneath Ruby. Time dilation, speed boost, aura boost, and forward repulsion, all of the sudden Ruby's already bright aura became a dazzling gem amidst the battle field under the multiple high ways over head.

Twisting her body in a bullet form, her body became enveloped with her trailing rose petals and her mother's memorabilia became a sort of catalyst that surrounded the huntress. Looking fully like a bullet Ruby zipped across the battle field with unparalleled speed, assisted with Weiss' glyphs Ruby's speed entered a new level that even caused their enemy to go invisible as soon as she felt it.

Being invisible means nothing though, Ruby has enough speed to cover all of that area. The two surmised as Weiss broke red dust crystals before spraying the particles of said crystal over the air in front of her, with another flick of her hands Weiss began channeling a dust spell.

Fireballs and solid red javelins appeared out of no where and Weiss pin pointed the area of which she last saw Neo and began her barrage. Taking this as her Cue Ruby began circling the area of effect creating a cage of sorts with her speed and scythe as a protruding hook to catch Neo with if she ever dares to approach her 'fence'.

It was faint but Ruby could hear it as she circle the area a small giggle, short but it seemed impress. Ruby's eyes widen as a small sound prompt the air wobbled and the sound of shattered glass followed by air dispersing from one area as if its been transported . . .

Ruby quickly left her post and zipped behind Weiss in time to catch an attack from Neo's parasol, its tipped edge inching away from Weiss' shoulders. As if disappointed the blade reeled backwards with its owner a metallic hiss following it as it does so.

Weiss was understandably shocked by the series of events but her combat training proved to be effective as she quickly snapped out of her trance and back to battle, her hand flew forward with Myrtenaster her hand, and in extension her blade, struck forth.

Neo was quick to parry though for what its worth the White Rose pair were impressed with the full range of Neo's capabilities. Weiss clicked her tongue as she struck the ground with her rapier sending a coat of ice running across its surface.

"Damn . . ."

* * *

 ** _~Fish_**

 _So honestly I am a harsh critic of myself but never of other people. I guess I am just extremely self-depreciating than most of us -me included- would think. I am sorry that I am giving you a bad chapter for one, I cannot stress this enough._

 _But there is reasons for this, extremely bad and non-acceptable excuses that I call reasons, blunders on Snowy Plains._

 _I am experiencing a fallout right now with my writing, I am noticing that I've been lacking more so than before, my ideas for words and chapters are just bad sometimes, and I'm lacking the tools that I need to make quality shit. Those tools being my writer's creativity and focus._

 _I am an extremely impulsive person, I cannot for the life of me stay focused. Well that was an over exaggeration but I hope you get my point you know? And at the same time I just am in a blunder or writer's block call it whatever you will - I'm just doing horribly in writing._

 _Anyways I know that some would say that their readable at the very least and I agree. I at least try to keep them at that quality and I wish that no-one ever walks away with my work and feel "well that was just . . . **bad** " _

_Well enough self-depreciating words and thoughts TO THE "SOME IMPORTANT THINGS" SECTION WE GO!_

 _So those 'important' things are:_

 _\- I'll definitely post the other one ones I am finished with all this though, this chapter I mean. however I will post it after the new years._

 _\- I will still be taking a break from all this and trust me I'll return full force the next time I appear and with a story fully complete when that time comes ;) I would finish the story the next time I appear_

 _\- the WHEN of when I'm appearing next time is very . . . loose? its a loose cannon, it definitely is. A fact that I don't want to dwell on all that much but it would take some time that's what I'm sure of._

 ** _ANY WAYS ENOUGH OF ALL THIS! HAPPY NEW YEARS IN ADVANCE! I HOPE ALL YOU PEOPLE'S B-E-A-UTIFUL FACES STAY THAT WAY AND I WISH THAT YOU VISIT THIS FISH ONCE MORE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	18. During hangouts (Extras)

_**~Fish**_

 _Here's a little something from me, treat it as a sort of one shot, one that takes place during one of Adam's hangouts with team RWBY. Please leave your reviews and make yourself cozy while reading all this and - of course - ENJOY~!_

* * *

There were to be no alternative, Weiss saw. There was small gnashing and grinding of teeth, blades were clashed together in a desperate struggle for supremacy both never wielding to the other nor will they show signs of letting up anytime soon.

Weiss quickly and surprisingly dropped Myrtenaster in favor for her fists, sending them out in small bursts accurately across her opponent's body. Her fists found apt targets, the nose, diaphragm, solar plexus, heart and lung while at the same time wasting precious time and energy hitting her enemy's leaner part like their abs and shoulders two parts heavily guarded with modest wall of flesh and muscle.

Finishing her barrage of fists, her leg quickly found itself kicking her weapon, in an amazing display of dexterity Myrtenaster flew upwards with grace fit for a Schnee's weapon. Her hands snatched her weapon from the air, flicking it to the sides to effectively remove any collected grime and dirt, the chrome finish in her weapon glimmered against the light blinding her enemy if only momentarily.

Her weapons were brought up in a defensive stance while her aura flared magnificently, intricate and archaic rune-like glyphs manifested underneath her foot. As seen by her enemy, the Schnee family crest really seemed like a compass directing its user's movement across the four cardinal and even ordinal directions.

In a precise yet linear fashion her enemy knew that Weiss was about to fly towards them in blinding speed, but as they raised their guard the launch never came instead the glyph reverberated like a drawn bow ready to release its load in a moments notice. "Ready to give up yet Yang?" There was an obvious tone of supremacy in her tone; Weiss was looking to fish for a win through submission.

Though the chances of that ever happening were . . . Weiss wasn't even sure if there was any other way to gauge zero other than, well, zero.

Yang's actions proved her point. The fiery blonde dropped her guard recklessly while putting her hand to her propped hip and another was sent to whip her hair backwards in a beautiful wave of blaring yellow splash of color, Yang's ever present vanity only served to add to her resilient defiance. "No way princess" finally came her response "'Sides who's gonna stop you from banging good ol' oxy here?"

Weiss flushed red while Ruby and Blake groaned at they idea of " _sex_ " in general, Blake more prominently thanks to her seeing Adam as her brother - and what kind of little sister wants to see there older brother have sex? The thought brought shivers down the cat's spine.

"Honestly though I was going easy on ya" Yang winked, her bright smile beaming at the heiress who nodded in acknowledgement. Yang was always the strongest in the team being their meat shield and brawler was incredibly tough it calls for both physical fortitude and unparalleled strength both of which come hand in hand when thinking of the fiery blonde.

"I know" Weiss replied as she brought her weapon in an offensive stance, her blade pointed in a lowered angle and forwards. The stance was basic, extremely so, but it was as effective as it is simple. "That's why I'm letting you get this all over your head so you fight sloppily. It's easier to beat you that way."

Yang's lips tugged from left to right into a smirk and to the smug tune of her hum "You know what I can do when I get serious, right Weissy?" This time Yang exhaled. There was art to be found in the slow and deep exhales, the puffing of her chest deliberately almost as if it was allowing more air to be sucked in, and the final drawn out exhale from Yang's glistening, puckered lips.

Weiss was treated to the sight of Yang's flaring aura, the wild blonde enveloped in the fire of her frivolously burning aura. The aura reflected a person's soul - their personality. With Yang it was no different, her flame brought about pulsating waves of desolating heat to reflect her overwhelming strength, while the fire instead of being blinding was instead pleasing to the eyes. It was a spectacle of different hues of flame yellows in flashes of star-like magnificence.

Finally her enemy's eyes opened to those ever familiar bulbs of red, rage and fury being regulated in controlled pulses like right now. Ever since Yang and Adam started drinking together Yang had been learning much from the red haired faunus, controlling her anger was among many of things she had learned. When she started controlling her anger and aura it was like her semblance provided her with an access to a transcended form - asura.

And now that semblance was active.

"How 'bout now? do you give Weissy?" She looked over to Adam who only sent her a hard look, funny part was the bull faunus seemed oblivious as to why he was doing it himself. Those piercing reds of his gave her a silent warning not to hurt the heiress too much . . . but it didn't say not to hurt her at all.

Taking it as Adam's affirmative to start pummeling Weiss, Yang smirked and at the time frame of Weiss processing her smirk and her being able to react the brawler already had an arm sent towards Weiss. The bone shattering hay maker quickly finding itself connecting against hard steal.

"Yang. . ." A growl snapped the girl in question from the controlled rage that was burning in her and smoothly into a quip "Don't worry oxy~! Won't hurt your princess" Yang winked as she raised her hands in surrender, as much as a challenge Weiss presented -which was a fair amount even with her semblance on- the real danger in challenging her was gaining the anger of her ever present knight.

Said knight had his sword drawn from its sheathe catching Yang's strike and adding it to its own power. His blood red blade and features began to glow prominently almost drowning out the brilience of Yang's aura, a testament to how strong Yang's fists were and how utterly terrifying a hit from that and Adam's added own might be.

The flare of energy was quick to spread across his body even going so far as to betray Yang's eyes into seeing his semblance manifest into a " _Moonslice_ " a semblance that she would gladly love to see, not be on the receiving end of. But it, gladly, didn't manifest into the dangerous attack. There was however the now present barrage of daggers being thrown in quite a generous barrage on to Yang, with his glare of course, Adam would be caught dead before he killed again now would he? Well that was the case only in front of these four - he _will_ kill if needed.

Adam looked away before he sighed lividly "She's not my princess" the man towered over her momentarily, his domineering stature made painfully obvious before he backed down with his face molding into a one of disappointment "Also you could have hurt Weiss, a punch from you could kill a Ursa - and that's just one hand."

"And I am very proud to be able to do that, thank you very much" Yang held a hand to her well endowed chest, proudly puffing her breasts at Adam's half praise half rebuke - at least that's how she sees it. It was definitely him just scolding her and only just that. Adam gully knowing this sighed once more as he took Weiss arm - without hesitation - as he brought her over to where Blake and Ruby was, somewhere safe.

Weiss turned meek at the contact, following the much larger and charming man submissively as she was led to Ruby and Blake. His touch was heat that melted her soft like butter whilst her cheeks glowed faintly with red, though those small tells were very small indeed. For the most part she was able to keep her modesty and to be able to walk with modesty to her friends.

Upon finally seating her down Adam made his way back to his seat in-between Ruby and Blake, his face turned towards Blake sharing a small conversation with the slightly hesitant cat faunus. With the situation defused the blonde found herself skulking towards Blake's side, mulling over her thoughts as she snatched her partner's arm into a tight holding of hands.

"This week is boring" Yang groaned as she slumped on her chair. The wild blonde's hair draped over her seat a fountain of yellow behind her. The other's rolled their eyes at Yang's energetic whims, even her little sister gave her the same disapproving look that the other's were giving her.

* * *

The aromatic smell of cocoa beans being ground permeated through the room, defusing through the room and blending into their natural odors. The cafe was an odd place, but in the good way. The small quaint place still used old coffee grinders, three feet tall machines that used suffused cloths and cogs effectively ground the product that they sought to create.

The cloths would provide additional bitterness and taste that's unique only to coffee - thanks the countless other coffee beans that have gone through it - and the multitude of cogs were only separated mere inches away from the entire grinding mechanism's grinding stone. That way it would offer a finer powder, resulting into purer coffee which almost always means the best black coffee.

A cup of each being funneled into their cups courtesy of the cafe's Victorian maid cosplay worn by the servers of the small quaint staff of the cafe. Everyone enjoyed their trademark black coffee, even Ruby though her face soured at every sip of the drink even going so far as adding five creams and three teaspoons of sugar to make the least bit bearable and even then she still had to stomach the bitter drink.

The other's around her seemed to be enjoying the drink Adam, Blake and Weiss specially. Their mouth curled into pleasant smiles, their postures relaxed with each sip as if the drink going down their throats were a soothing elixir easing their muscles in to rest as it goes through their system. "Maybe I should buy some for Lilac, she's going to love this" Adam mused, looking at the counter top for the prices of the differently sized bags of coffee beans.

"Or maybe a book about preparing coffee and tea now that I see that it's an option." Adam's head turned towards the small selection of books for sale. Weiss looked at the thoughtful faunus as he pondered what to buy for one of his little sisters - Blake came into mind as she finished this thought. Looking at the bow wearing faunus she really can't comprehend why she was utterly terrified of Adam.

Given she's improved since then, engaging on small conversations with Adam and occasionally asking what to do with her relationship with Yang, she seemed to be opening up to Adam but somehow . . . There was still a certain anxiousness about her.

Her bow seemed to twitch alertly at Adam's touch, her eyes would wearily scan the area too for any small threats, it was actually concerning how scared Blake was of Adam. Weiss knows first hand -figuratively and literally- how . . . warm, Adam could be to some people, with Blake and Lilac especially.

He never gets offended whenever Blake would flinch at his touch but he surely would frown, disheartened at Blake's reaction. He was always patient with Blake, opting to take the longest and best route for her. In fact all this meetings the team does with Adam was mostly thanks to Adam's prodding and promises to take them to places, which he follows through.

And whenever Blake would reply and ask him favors about relationship, whenever the two of them interact in the way siblings should, like how they interacted back then, Weiss could see Adam's face meld into happiness and gratitude. He was _always_ and genuinely happy whenever their relationship med back to what it used to be.

" _Was Adam really that much of monster back then that Blake is still terrified of him? Or was Blake just paranoid? Or . . . does she just hate Adam_ _?_ " Weiss' brow furrowed upwards as she plunged deeper in her thought. The metronome that was the clock's ticks seemed to pull her deeper in to the dark pit of her thoughts, after sometime her legs started to step together with the ticks while her eyes started darting from Adam to Blake.

"A moment Blake?" the table collectively looked at Adam at the sudden question. Blake's bow flattened across her head, her ears almost peaking out at the action; her eyes went wide with surprise and shock as if she were a convicted criminal being told her sentence. Yang held the hand of her girlfriend, squeezing tightly as she brought another sip of her own coffee, her own great show of peaceful serenity.

Hoping that this mask will be picked up and worn by her own girlfriend. Yang's eyes however were somewhere else, they burned a gloom of a fire - unease. The quietly burning embers of unease drifted, carried by the draft of wind that would be her stilling look to Blake. ' _Don't worry, Blake, you're safe'_ they said ' _I don't want to see you and Adam fight . . . give him a chance_ ' they were filled with determination, so intense were they that it seemed that her words were law - Blake was reassured.

"Y-yes Adam?" Adam saw the display but decided against reacting sullenly in response, that would only worsen things, instead he brought a hand to his coffee instead and took a calm sip. "Blake, do you remember the book that you were looking at last week? In the plaza? Over at Tukson's?" His hands retrieved two presents covered with wrapping paper sporting blacks similar to that of Blake's wrapped with flashy ribbons even tied up neatly into a rose like pattern this time sporting Yang's golds.

"I got it for you and another book that I thought you might like" He gave her both books, the other given with hesitant look on Adam's face "It's been a long time though since I bought you a book so maybe the genre might not be your favorite anymore. Ah, but I asked for Lilac's opinion first so at the very least the book will be worth a read."

 _"Any book you give will be worth the read, bro . . ."_ Blake thought to herself but immediately dispelled the thought, before she remembered the almost irrational distrust and fear for Adam and almost everything that Adam stands for. Key word ' _almost_ '.

"T-thank you Adam, I'll give it a read later." Blake nodded her thanks, an almost submissive nod meant to appeal to another's superior officer, as she kept her books to herself. As the small interaction between brother and sister concluded the peace of the atmosphere brought about by the cafe returned with full force, sweeping team RWBY and Adam into peace and calm.

The small scene, however, added more to Weiss' growing curiosity and skepticism to the amount of hate that was being thrown to Adam from Blake's side. ' _Such a good elder sibling deserves more, don't they not?'_ Winter came into Weiss mind as she thought about amazing older siblings.

She may be tough in the outside and strict like their father but she wasn't him, the sister she knew was an amazing model of excellence that would shower her with love and care every moment she can. Of course this was all done in her usual Winter-y manner but Weiss couldn't fault her for it, just as she was formed into an uptight heiress, Winter was similarly molded into an emotionally cold person to all but her siblings. And even then Winter seemed to be struggling with the 'warming-up-to-others' thing, she is however trying to do so.

Another amazing sibling that instantly came into Weiss' mind was the fiery 'ass-kicking' brawler of a sister that is Yang Xiao-Long. Yang was almost devoted towards making, keeping and bringing her sister happiness in a way that only she can. There was also the countless first hand accounts from Ruby, Blake and herself included that could attest to Yang's amazing-ness as a sister. She would go a mile and then some to make sure she could give her best for Ruby in ever manner that you could think of, as a sparring partner, as a tutor - though she was admittedly abysmal at this - and even more.

Adam was no different. He would go the extra mile for Blake and Lila; he would fight through hoards and hoards of grimm or human or even -dare she say- other faunuses just to keep them safe; he is willing to be patient and wait until Blake opens up to him. And the most amazing of this all? They weren't even related by blood; he was simply taking care of them because he wanted to. He's kind like that. Weiss . . . can't see Blake's reasons to hate Adam at all.

* * *

"Bye ADAM~!" Ruby enthusiastically waved her goodbye as Adam replied with a quaint one of his own matched with a serene smile that they only see once in a while. The smile brightening theirs even more as they saw his shadowy visage crawl back to the shadowy back-alleys of the city.

And as if he was one of Blake's duplicates, he faded. Abruptly. Quietly. It was a very Blake-y way to go about vanishing too, Yang mused. Her arms were thrown around her girlfriend's in a half hug filled with mirth and warmth.

" **Now** do you think you can forgive him?" There was a very terse, very gentle way her words rolled to Blake's ears when she hears those words from Yang. A gentle reassurance? There was no question whether Yang was going to provide that or not. She will. But Blake always seemed reluctant whenever she heard those words. They were beckoning her somewhere else is what they did.

As if Yang was asking her to forgive all the monstrosities and evil that Adam had brought to Remnant. Blake knew deep down that she can't, but that's why Yang was there; she was going to mediate the two towards reconciliation.

"Not yet Yang"

"I know . . ."

"Can I ask why?"

Blake looked to her pacing feet as the bumblebee duo led by Ruby and Weiss who both seemed enamored with their own conversation - mostly about studying for the next test - were moving towards the pier towards their ultimate destination of Beacon. "Yang . . ." Blake sighed "There's . . . more to Adam than the brotherly facade that you see him wearing all the time"

Yang knew genuine happiness and especially the type that could only be shared with siblings, that kind of happiness surfaces often for her, identifying that happiness was easy picking for the wild blonde. What she saw from Adam was just that. A brother's genuine love towards his little sister, no facades, no masks, just unadulterated happiness. So hearing Blake brush that happiness was . . . disheartening, but there was always a reason when it comes to Adam and Blake's relationship and Yang was always happy to listen.

"I've told you before . . . he's a monster. He scarred me Yang. He gave me my distrust for humans, my distrust to the White Fang - the people I treated as my family - he was the reason why I started wearing this" Blake brushed her bow, her face filled with angered that could only be seen from someone who's been wronged by another person " _That_ is why I can't forgive him . . ."

She looked at her girlfriend, a hand on the blonde's cheeks "I'm sorry but what you're trying to make happen - me and Adam making up - I can't just . . . That's just something I can't do, Yang. I'm sorry." Yang sighed, half expecting and half dissatisfied with the answer. Some part of her actually nagging her to just shout out " _What if that's what happened? People change and he clearly did just that! Keep that past where it belongs and move forward BLAKE!_ " or some such.

But Yang knew better if she was going to lay this down on to her girlfriend sleeping back on her bunk might be the best of what's to come. So instead she choose to play the long game, she choose to wait.

Yang smiled, beaming that wonderful smile down at her feline girlfriend, quickly the Yang pecked at Blake's cheeks as if the conversation didn't happen to begin with "I know that, but I have faith."

". . ."

Blake looked at her girlfriend thoughtfully before returning the kiss with fervor "That's why I love you, you know?"

"I do"

"I love you Yang . . ."

"You already said that" Yang smiled before she looked onwards "I love you too Blake"

* * *

 ** _~Fish_**

 _So . . . about this fic. Really there is nothing much to say I've been procrastinating like a ripe bastard and in all honesty I just really wanted to throw this out there. Meaning, not everything I've wrote down here will be transferred on to the fic itself. ESPECIALLY NOT YANG'S ASURA THING! that's more to add flare on to the fight between teammates. And in all honesty I just want to write more about this story without continuing on to the flow of Snowy Plains. So this is sort of like a, as I've said, one shot._

 _About the continuation of Snowy Plains Ch 17 "Brawl under the bridge" That will come during Summer i.e. the summer in my school which will happen in the fourth month of the year until the sixth so expect alot of activity during those months._

 _I look forward to seeing you all in that time and please leave a comment, tell me how I'm doing and stuff like that don't be afraid to criticize too those are all welcome._

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CH OF SNOWY PLAINS! BYE~~~~!**


End file.
